Cheaters Don't Get Second Chances
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: "You can't do this, James! You promised you'd stay and be with me-" "I don't want to hear it anymore, Kendall. We're through. Over."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! =) This is my first agnst so go easy on me. I literally just wrote this from the top of my head so we'll see where this'll take us. It won't be long because I need to be working on my ABC oneshots. I'm thinking about at least 5 chapters for this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"I didn't do it-" the blonde started brokenly but James was having none of it.

"That's what they all say, Knight." he snarled and shoved his boyfriend- oh, excuse me, _ex _boyfriend back.

"James-" Kendall started but said boy cut him off.

"Shut up! I'm done with you! We're ove, okay? _Done."_

Kendall gasped and he shook his head, heart racing. "Please don't do this James. This was all a big huge misunderstanding, I promise! Just ask Jo-"

"Don't fucking talk to me about that bitch. I don't want to hear it anymore, Kendall. We are through. Over." James growled.

"You can't do this, James! You promised you'd stay and be with me-"

"Yeah, that was until I saw you swaping spit with _Jo_." James said the name with so much hatred and disgust but Kendall was too distraught to take notice.

"For the last time, James, _she _kissed _me_!" Kendall shrieked with annoyance. How could James not see that he was the only one that Kendall wanted to be swapping spit with, the only one he wanted to be near with, be loved by. How could James not see that Kendall had his full and undevoted attention?

How could the moron not see this? He loved James to _pieces _and would never ever dream of cheating on him, especially with his ex girlfriend, the worlds' biggest slut. A.k.a, Jo Taylor.

"Well you certainly weren't holding back, were you, you bastard!" James snapped and Kendall flinched. Okay.

That hurt.

"James, if you'd just listen to me for one minute-" Kendall pleaded but James cut him off again.

"No. I'm not going to listen, Kendall. The bitch has been wanting to get back with you forever and apparently, so do you."

Kendall shook his head but James ignored him, walking out the room. "So don't let me get in the way of that. We're done."

And with that, James Diamond left, leaving a heartbroken Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews, guys. ^^ Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

After their break-up, James went back to his usual thing: talking to his reflection, hitting on every girl at Palm Woods, and his newest thing: Ignoring Kendall Knight.

The stupid blonde thought he could play him so now the stupid blonde is single again. At least James could still get some as where Kendall hasn't even tried moving on.

Pathetic.

All he ever does now is sleep. Sometimes eating, but not much. And his once angelic voice was now rough and had no life in it whatsoever. Frankly, it was all pissing James off.

Everyone is saying that he should give Kendall a second chance but sorry folks, you must of not known, James Diamond NEVER gives cheaters a second chance. And that's what Kendall is right now. A mother fucking cheater.

Logan and Carlos are mad at him for not making an effort like Kendall was (he should just give up because James isn't coming back to him) but let the two be mad. Kendall deserves what he's getting.

He's lucky that James didn't change rooms.

Oh wait. He did. Oops.

Now the brunette is rooming with the small Latino boy while Kendall is with Logan. Kendall seemed a bit devastated but did James give a fuck?

Nope, not really.

Logan managed to get James and Kendall together in the living room with him and Carlos. Kendall didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially James, knowing that it was futile, that the brunette really moved on, leaving him in the dust.

James was already fucking everyone again, four or five times a week so Kendall knows that it's officialy over between the two of them.

And it was all Jo's fault. The bitch didn't even want to get back together with Kendall. She just wanted to screw him over because he didn't take her back when she took a 3 month break from her movie shooting _for _him so that they could get back together. He was with James at the time and told her that it wouldn't work out.

Paybacks a bitch, ain't it Kendall?

Carlos looked really concerned as he stared at the zombie-like Kendall. All he did was stare at things... not much else.

And all James ever did was fuck random chicks that he'd meet. Carlos was angry at him for that. Couldn't he see that Kendall was a mess and missing him?

Logan bit his lip. He should have known that James would ignore Kendall and that Kendall wouldn't speak. The short brunette sighed, trying to think of something, anything to do to get these two back together or at least talking to each other.

James was staring at the kitchen clock, urging it to go faster. His date should be here any minute now and he really wanted to blow this boring popscicle stand.

From the corner of his eye he could see Logan mumbling something to Kendall and the blonde in return shook his head.

James took the time to actually _look _at the blonde and saw that he looked very bad. Like really bad. He was just about

to go into detail about how bad Kendall looked when there was a knock on the door.

James jumped up to get it, glancing at the clock along the way checking the time and yup, it had to be her because he said their meeting time should be around six, if not, before.

And yup, he was right. It was his date and damn was she looking fine as hell.

Sexy blonde, big baby blue eyes, and an hour glass frame fitted into a short tight black dress that showed all her curves. When James opened the door, the girl was wearing a sexy smirk on her pink full lips. He could tell that tonight would be a fun night.

When Kendall saw the girl, his heart, or what was left of it, completely shattered. That had to have been the most stunning girl he'd ever seen in his life. Everything James was looking for was right there in front of him.

He could feel the tears pooling in his green eyes and he was all of a sudden nauseous. Really really nauseous.

"Hi James." the girl purred in a sultry voice.

"Hey Bri." Kendall could hear the heavy flirtatious voice James was using and his heart (what was left of it) clenched with sadness, longing and pain.

The girl giggles and flipped her long hair before noticing the other 3 guys in the apartment. "Oh, hi guys." she waved but only 2 of them waved back. The other one was lost in his own thoughts.

Why couldn't James see that he was hurting him? Could James not see that? And could he not see that Kendall truely loved him? That what he saw was a mistake and wasn't Kendall cheating on him?

The girl, Bri, had a short conversation with Logan and Carlos, before letting James drag her out, taking her where ever the hell they were going.

After they were gone, Kendall stood up, ignoring his friends' concern looks, and headed to the bathroom.

After locking himself in it, he went to the toilet and started vomitting. His whole body shook with sobs and his face was suddenly drenched with wet tears and snot.

How could James not see that Kendall was hurting?

_Because he doesn't care about you, moron._

Kendall flushed the toilet and muttered, "I didn't do anything to him."

_You cheated on him with Jo._

The blonde hiccuped before croaking out, "I didn't cheat on him!"

_You did. _

Kendall's body shook as he shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice inside. "I'd never cheat on him. I love him."

_He doesn't love you. At all. He's on a date with someone that isn't __**you**__. He doesn't care about you at all. That's why he dumped you and that's why __he switched rooms with you. He hates you. Just kill yourself to do him a favor. If you really love him, that is._

Kendall gripped the sink so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was staring at himself in the mirror, finally noticing his appearance.

He looked like shit.

Blonde hair in every direction, dull colorless eyes, a big nose and huge ass eyebrows. Of course James would dump him. If he didn't do it for Kendall 'cheating' on him, he'd definitely do it for the way that Kendall looked.

_The ugly beast recognizes his true hideous form after all, huh? Just do it already. Kill youself and do us ALL a favor._

Kendall had tears streaming down his face but he dug in the cupboard for the razor. The voice was true. They all would be better if he was dead. No one needed him.

James especially didn't need him. He had all those girls to chase after. He didn't need some ugly _thing _holding him down.

Like the voice said, if he truly loved James, he'd let him go.

"So what was up with your blonde friend?" Bri asked James as they exited the restauraunt, putting his arm around her shoulder.

He nipped her neck playfully and said, "Why bother talking about him?"

"Because he looked upset, I guess." she giggled when James blew on her neck softly. Wrapping her sall arm around James' waist, she said, "It doesn't matter I guess." she licked her lips seductively and James growled in the back of his throat.

The girl was killing him with her sexyness. How could someone be so hot and sexy like her?

Oh right. Him.

He yanked her into him, molding his lips into hers, tongue already out an tracing her lips. She moaned, opening her mouth for him and clutched tightly onto his black leather jacket.

James groaned as his tongue entered her wet cavern, exploring every inch of wetness he could find. Bri had no problem with James' tongue in her mouth. She let him lick and suck at her tongue until he pulle away, leaving her breathless and panting.

For a few minutes, they both forgot that they were out in public and laughed off the stares that they got.

If Kendall were here, he'd be a blushing fool. Actually, he wouldn't even let James kiss him in public for that matter and why the fuck is he thinking about that loser?

He took hold of Bri's hand and led her to his car. He's on a date with a hot chick and he's totally going to do her. 

_Hard. _

No thoughts of Kendall need to be interrupting anything.

**There you go! It's a bit longer than the first one, ha ha, so hopefully that's better. =) I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up though. I'm having some family issues so it's a miracle that I got this up tonight. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**guys! I am so so so sorry for the wait. Truly. And this chapter is kind of rushed, so I don't think that's a fair trade, really. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! And thanks for all the nice reviews. =)**

"I hope Kendall's okay," Carlos mumbled as he bit into his corn dog. For some reason, after or during a hard time for Carlos, he turns to corn dogs. Guess thats just his comfort food. Logan thinks that he shouldn't be too surprised by it, I mean, it's Carlos.

Logan sighed heavily and nodded. "I wish James could see that this is all a huge mistake."

"Seriously. Kendall would never cheat on James." Carlos took another bite of his treat before pointing the half eaten snack in Logan's direction furiously, "_Never._" he growled with his mouth full.

Logan watched, slightly amused, as his short friend started to eat his food angrily. "Poor Kendall is hurting and James is already on date number four! How rude is that?" Carlos continued.

Logan chuckled, earning a glare from his cute friend, before saying, "I don't know if 'rude' is the right way to put it, 'Litos."

"Rude is the best way to desccribe James right now." the angry (cute, according to Logan) Latino replied and finished off his corn dog.

"If you say so." Logan knew not to argue with Carlos when he was like this. Whatever the shorter boy said made total sense to him, and if it didn't to you, obviously you're stupid.

"I can't believe Jo did that." Carlos huffed after a moments of silence.

Logan couldn't either. If you say that you love Kendall, then let him be happy. Not tear him apart.

Something hit Logan in the face that brought him back to reality. "Did you just throw the corn dog stick at me?" he asked the raven haired boy who was frowning at him.

"Yeah I did. I asked you a question!"

"Well did ya have to throw that at me? It's been your mouth and ugh, I don't like corn dogs, Carlos." Logan made a face while Carlos rolled his eyes.

"If you're done being a baby now, I would like to actually know what Jo did to Kendall and James." the usual energetic boy was very serious, with a frown on his face.

"I-," Logan started and sighed. "Basically she made it look that Kendall was cheating on James. Which he wasn't." Logan clariffied. Carlos rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I know that Logie."

"Uh well, from what I heard from Kendall, she pulled him away from James to talk. Obviously about them because she wanted to get back together with him but he said no. She got mad and asked if there was someone else. I don't know what else happened, but she kissed him and James walked in."

"And James jumped to a conclusion that Kendall wanted Jo back?" Carlos spat.

Logan shook his head. "If you tried seeing it from James' point of view, you can see why he got mad. But I agree with you. He did jump to conclusions and hasn't even tried listening to Kendall's side of the story." Logan sighed and closed his eyes. "I wish they'd just get back together and be happy again."

Logan sensed movement and then the couch sank low as Carlos joined him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Logan smiled softly, even though a blush was spreading across his face. "Me too." Carlos whispered and sighed. "Wish they'd go back to their rooms again too. At least James."

Logan nodded, eyes still closed, agreeing with the Latino.

Carlos paused before glancing up at Logan. He poked the smart boys' side until his warm brown eyes opened. "I kind of miss sharing the room with you." he admitted, bitting his lip softly.

Logan smiled as he stared down at Carlos. He poked his stomache, making the boy giggle and said, "I miss sharing a room with you too, Carlitos."

"Oh my g-god, nyaa yeees, right t-there!" Bri moaned out, shaking hands yanking on James' silky locks.

After getting some ice cream, the couple went back to Palm Woods and went to Bri's apartment. Her parents were out and wouldn't be back til eleven-ish. So the two teens didn't waste time undressing each other, before going to the girl's room.

James was shirtless and had Bri pinned against her door with his hands on her stomache. The brunette was on his knees and between her legs, sucking and licking her clit, letting the sweetness of her explode on his tongue.

The blonde moaned, throwing her head back when James' skillful tongue worked its way into her. "J-James," she groaned and rested her trembling legs over his shoulders. "Fuuuuuuck," she cried out and arched off the wall, his tongue moving inside her hole before retracting back into his mouth.

He gave her one last playful lick, which she moaned to, before lifting her up and tossing her on the bed.

Bri flipped him over, smirking when she felt his hard on pressing against her stomache. She gave him a teasing kiss, lips nipping at his, tongue flicking to run over his smooth ones before she pulled away. "My turn," she said in a sing-song voice and left kisses down his chest, stopping to bite and suck on his left nipple.

James moaned as her small hand trailed down to his dick, giving it a squeeze before pulling away. Bri moved to the neglected nipple and gave it just as much attention as she did to the other one.

She sat up, straddling his waist, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders before grinding against him slowly.

Both teens moaned at the friction and James made a grab for her hips but she slapped his hands away. "No touching." she growled sexily, making his already dark dilated eyes turn black.

She bit her lip, smirking at him as she undid the button and zipper on his pants. She pulled them down, letting the brunette lift up his hips so that she could slide the pants down his toned legs. She threw the pants somewhere across the room before turning to his boxers.

The outline of James' nine inch dick stood at attention and Bri moaned softly. She yanked the thin clothing down and threw them before taking as much of James as she could into her mouth.

James moaned and let his hands tug roughly on her hair. Bri moaned at the touch, making James moan in pleasure at the feel of her mouth making vibrations around his dick.

James felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm forming in the pit of his stomache so he pushed the blonde away from his aching member, flipping her onto her back.

A noise between a squeal and a giggle escaped Bri's mouth as her small body bounced on the bed. James slipped his tongue in between her full lips as he trailed his hand down southward.

The blonde shivered as James' finger skimmed over her hole before slowly pushing into her. Bri gasped but moved his fingers away.

James cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Just do it, okay? I don't need you to prepare me. I just want that thick cock of yours inside me, pounding me into the mattress." she licked her lips and James moaned, his dick hardening even more.

"A dirty talker, huh?" he got out, throwing her legs over his shoulder, lining himself up with her slightly leaking hole, and pushed into her, not stopping until he was sheathed into her velvet heat.

Fuck, he didn't even let her get use to him. He just started ramming mercilessly into her.

"Oh fuck James!" Bri shouted, throwing her head back as James hit her sweet spot immediately. James snapped his hips back, moaning softly as her walls hugged his dick tightly.

Bri was moaning and gasping as he rammed in and out of her ruthlessly.

The brunette smirked, knowing that the girl would be mush in his arms in no time. And they just started too. James rested his arms on each side of her body as he glanced at the clock on her night stand. Psh, it wasn't even 9 yet. He can fuck her until it's close to the time when her parents come home.

Maybe he'd still fuck her even if her parents _were_ home.

The teen chuckled and Bri brought him into a messy kiss, moaning nonsense into his mouth.

James decided that it was enough thinking and more fucking the sexy girl beneath him.

And that's what he did.

Kendall had been staring at the razor in his hand for over five minutes now. The voice was getting impatient.

_Well? _it snarled, _What are you waiting for? Oh, I'm sorry, did you think that James would come to the rescue and tell you that __you don't need to do this, that he really does love you and that he's sorry? Think again. He's probably out having a good time with girls __with big boobs and not giving a rats' ass about you. Just do it already. You'd be doing us all a favor._

Kendall swallowed, tears trickling down his cheeks. The hand holding the razor trembled as it slowly moved to his wrist.

_Go on. Do it. Now._

The blonde pressed the blade down on his skin.

_Hurry. Slit it. Make your blood flow out of it until you run out and are just a useless body._

Kendall closed his eyes and let the blade rest on his skin. As if the voice knew that Kendall was contimplated his actions, it started up again.

_You stupid boy. If you stay alive, James will ignore you completely. He doesn't care about you anymore. You are no longer his concern. Just __toilet paper on the bottom of his shoe that he flushed down the toilet. You're worse than that. He __**hates **__you. And Carlos and Logan? Well, they __just want you to get together with James again so they can do their own thing. They don't want to be babysitting a cry-baby for the rest of their __lives. James will never want to be with you again, either. Look at yourself._

Kendall did and saw his pale reflection.

_You are __**hideous**__! Look at those monster brows. Your nose is too big, your smile is ugly and you where ugly clothes. Your eyes are so dull and __are an ugly shade of green. Don't get me started on your hair. It is so awful. Dreadful really. You have a wisp of hair in the back that does its own thing. Your __lips are horribly thin. Just everything about you is off. James would have dumped you anyway. _

Kendall collasped on the bathroom's sink before slowly falling to the floor. Everything the voice said was true. From his big ugly nose to his dull eyes.

And poor Logan and Carlos. They probably were sick of Kendall acting this way. It's best if he did leave them all alone. Then they'd be able to live a happier life.

He loved James so much though.

_Then you know what you have to do, Kendall. Make James happy. By not exsisting in his world anymore._

Kendall swallowed a sob down as he ruthlessly dragged the razor over his wrist. He cried out in pain because _shit_, that fucking hurt.

A lot.

_You're such a wimp, too. Be a man and suck it up._

The voice was right. The cut wasn't even that deep. In fact, the blonde thought, he needed to go deeper.

And so he did. He left cuts not only on his wrists but every inch of pale white skin he could fine. Each cut got deeper than the last and Kendall soon found his eyes going a little hazy.

A lazy smile slowly made its way onto the blonde's face as he stared at all the blood from his multiple wounds. Surprisingly, none of them hurt. They actually felt... nice.

Kendall decided that he was getting sleepy but before he closed his eyes, he sent out a thought to the voice, asking to see if he did a good job.

The voice did not answer him though. Instead, he heard the door bang open and glanced up to see two shadows standing over him. They seemed to be talking to him. Or shouting.

Ugh, they were too loud, either way. Kendall felt himself falling sideways and sighed when he was laying down.

He thought he heard something... or was it someone? He can't remember now.

_**Hey Voice? **_the blonde thought tenderly, fighting off sleep just a little longer. He had an important question to ask the Voice before he'd fall asleep.

_**Voice, if you're there, I need to know if James will be happy now?**_

Kendall was on the brink of unconsciosness but he needed to know. He desperately needed to know if James would be happy now.

After what seemed like eternity, the Voice came back and answered the weak blonde.

_James is thrilled. _it said coldly and Kendall smiled before allowing himself to sink into the darkness.

That's all he needed to know.

**A/N Welp. There ya go. I don't know when chapter 4 will be out though. It's like I have everything planned out in my head, but when I try to write it out, it doesn't end up how I want it. Gah. And I suck at sex scenes. Like, epicly fail at those, so please bear with me here. It's also late where I am so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. v.v I guess that's it. If you review, it'll make me fall asleep happy. Ha ha. **

**Okay, g'night! Hope you liked this one. =)**

**-Love and Heartz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You guys probably thought I deserted this story, huh? Dontcha worry about that. I'm starting to like this story. Only because I finally got to where I wanted to be. No use into writing something that you aren't into. So hopefully this chapter is better than the others. I do apologize for the wait though. I was having some serious writers block. But I overcame it. As you can see, the chapter is out. Ha ha. I would just like to say thank you to all who reviewed: jamesmaslowlover, Powah, kendallsgirl12, Luscious Lumberjack, BTR-aholic, FavUYA and MinneyMouseLovesPink! I appreciated them very much. =) Ah okay, enough of my rambling. Here is chapter 4!**

"Did you hear that?" Logan asked his small companion who was sharing the couch with him.

"Hear what?" Carlos replied, eyes glued to the television. Logan rolled his eyes and moved away from the Latino boy.

"Sounded like someone just cried and by 'someone', I mean Kendall. Since James is gone on his date." Logan stated. Carlos shrugged and repeated that he didn't hear anything.

"Aren't you the bit concerned?" Logan questioned, a bit offended that Carlos wasn't that eager to see if their friend was alright.

"He's probably crying, Logan. Which is fine, he needs to let it all out- Oh damn lady! Why would you _do _that?" Carlos exclaimed, looking very apalled as he stared at the television.

Logan sighed and stood up, taking hold of Carlos' arm. "C'mon, Carlitos. Let's go check on Kendall."

"But Logie!" Carlos whined as he felt himself being dragged away from the living room. "Let's give Kendall some time okay? Maybe he wants to be alone or somthing! I need to go see what happens!"

Logan ignored Carlos and walked to his bedroom that he shared with their blonde friend. He was no where in sight.

"Oh look. No one is here. Oh well." Carlos turned and hastily walked away. At least he tried to. Until Logan grabbed his pants belt loop and yanked him torwards the bathroom.

"Kendall?" Logan called through the closed door but no one answered. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Geez Logan. What if he's taking a piss? Huh? How awkward would-" Carlos cut off his own sentence with a horrified yelp.

"Oh no..." Logan whispered, his warm chocolate brown eyes wide with horror and fear at the sight before him.

There laying in his own blood, was Kendall Knight.

**Line Break **

"Call me tomorrow?" Bri asked sweetly, giving James a peck on his lips. The brunette smirked and pulled Bri by her robes' string and kissed her passionately.

"We'll see." was his answer as he pulled away.

A blush spread out on her face and James laughed and walked out into the hall.

"Bye sexy!" Bri called and he threw her a grin over his shoulder.

"Bye gorgeous." Bri giggled and closed her door while James sighed happily and pressed the down button on the elevator.

Something about that girl had him wanting more. She was just too hot and sexy to not mess with. James stepped into the elevator and smoothed out his clothes. Tonight was awesome but he wasn't looking forward into going back to the apartment.

It was kind of late though and James needed his beauty sleep. But god. He was still a bit wound up and wanted to do something. Like, possibly bang Bri into her mattress again. Or the wall. Or the floor. The girl just had something about her that drove him crazy.

But her stupid parents were on their way back from where ever the hell they were so the two teens needed to clean up.

James really wasn't looking forward to go back to 2J to be boring. Logan would either be studying or sleeping, Carlos would probably be sleeping too and he doesn't know what Kendall would be doing, nor did he give a damn.

He jumped when his phone buzzed and he opened it up to see he got a text message.

_Hey sexy. My parents just called and said that they broke down quite a few ways from here. They already called someone to get them and a tow truck __but it'll be awhile. Like an hour or more. Wanna cum back 2 play w me sum more? ;) ;) ;)_

James grinned and texted back. **Baby I will b there in a few seconds. ;)**

Guess his night wouldn't be terrible after all.

**Line Break (And I totally was going to stop there but it's been awhile since I've updated and thought that that would be rude)**

"Kendall! Oh my god!" Logan and Carlos rushed to the not moving blonde and Logan started frantically searching for a pulse.

"Oh my god, no no no no..." Carlos was muttering over and over again, silent tears falling down his face.

Logan almost cried with relief when he felt a pulse. "He's alive still." he informed the shaking Latino. The brunette bit his lip as he saw that Carlos was nearly convulsing and stood up to calm him down.

"Carlos." he said firmly and gripped his trembling shoulders. "Carlos Garcia, calm down right now. _Right _now." Logan growled fiercely and took a hold of Carlos' face instead of his shoulders, making the boy meet his eyes. "Kendall is going to be fine. Okay? He's strong and stubborn. He's not going to die. These are small cuts that I can fix but you need to be calm. Or I'm kicking out of the bathroom. Understand?" Carlos hiccuped as he stared into Logan's intense chocolate ones, his own watery and wide but he nodded. "Good." Logan breathed, brushing his finger gently across Carlos' cheeck, before he sat down beside Kendall.

As Logan checked for all the wounds and cuts, he realized two things: One, he would never kick Carlos out. He just said that to calm Carlos down. And it work, Carlos was taking deep breaths to calm himself down as he stared at their un moving friend. And two: the cuts on Kendall's body were not 'small'. They were deep, as if Kendall was really trying to kill himself.

Logan hoped that wasn't the case because if it was, then there would be some serius talking with the young Knight. Logan won't allow any of his friends to kill themselves. It was un acceptable.

Logan gently removed Kendall's shirt, looking to see if there were any cuts on him there. Only a few but they weren't serious. Actually, Kendall made minor cuts all over him but the only serious one was on his wrist. A deep gash that made a decent amount of the pool of blood around the blonde.

Logan sighed as he patched the minor cuts up before working on the wrist. "Carlos." he spoke, making the Latino look up at him. Logan noticed that Carlos was holding Kendall's hand and smiled faintly.

"Yeah?" the short boy croaked.

"I'm afraid that Kendall will need to go to the hospital to get this stitched up." Logan gestured to Kendall's bandaged wrist.

"B-but you got it wrapped up and stuff. It should be okay now!" Carlos said but the brunette shook his head.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I only wrapped it up so it wouldn't get infected. He needs it to be stitched up though. He cut it really deep."

"How are we s-sure that Kendall did this to himself?" Carlos knew that the question was stupid but he didn't want it to be true.

"Carlos." Logan sighed and continued, "He was the only one in here. I know you don't want to hear that, and niether do I, but Kendall did this to himself." the smart boy stood up and took his cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Are you calling Mama Knight?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head. "No. James. I'm sure Kendall doesn't want Mama Knight to know about this. And we won't tell her. It'll stay between us four. But we are all going to be having a serious talk when he come through. Because this," Logan gestured to the unconscious band member, "Is not okay."

"What about Mama Knight and Katie?" Carlos questioned as Logan dialed James' number.

"What about them, Litos?" Logan listened as the phone started ringing.

"Where are they? And what are we going to say when they see Kendall like this?" Carlos squeezed said boy's hand gently, tears falling down his puffy cheecks. "They're having a girls night out. Mama Knight said something about staying at a fancy hotel for a few days. So we have time to get him into the hospital and out. And I'll figure out what to tell her when she's sees him like this. Ugh!" Logan snapped his phone shut angriliy, making Carlos wince.

"James wasn't there?" he asked timidly.

Logan flipped his cell phone open again and started searching through his contacts for James. "Of course he didn't. He's probably with Bri." Logan growled, because in all honesty, James was pissing him off. Actually, _both _James and Kendall were pissing him off. Why couldn't they be mature teenagers and talk their shit through with each other? Instead, James jumps to conclusions, Kendall is left with a broken heart and turns to cutting. Kendall at least could have talked with his friends.

And now James wasn't answering his phone. After finding James' name and sending him a text, Logan called him and left a message.

"James. It's Logan. If I weren't so worried about Kendall right now, I'd be super pissed at you. Screw that, I _am _pissed at you. Just please meet us at St. Joseph's hospital, okay? Hurry. Oh and I sent the address in a text. I better see your pretty as there, buddy." Logan growled and closed his phone.

"So, we're going to the hospital now?" Carlos asked quietly and Logan nodded.

"I'm going to go pull the car up front and then I'll help you get him downstairs." Carlos just nodded and looked at his laying on the bathroom floor.

Logan rushed out the room, grabbed the keys to the BTR mobile and the apartment before running out the door. Thankfully, the lobby was deserted and he prayed that it'd be that way when they were dragging the unconscious blonde through it.

**Line Break**

James huffed in annoyance as he finally pulled his leaking cock out of Bri's gaping hole, glaring at his cell phone. This was the third time its gone off now, and frankly, it was pissing him off.

"James," Bri whined, shoving her finger into her hole, pushing down on it in pleasure.

"Damn baby, stop or I'm going to cum." James moaned, unable to move his eyes away from the masturbating girl.

"Then fuck me, James." she purred and damn it all, James was about to when his phone went off for the fourth time.

"Mother fucker." the brunette fumed, eyes flicking to the hot chick in front of him and back to the cell phone in his hand. It could wait, whatever it was right?

His phone went off again.

Apparently not. James was about to flip his phone open when Bri's legs wrapped around his waist and she yanked him forward. "Fuck. Me. Now. James." she growled and yep. Whoever it was could _definitely _wait.

He grabbed her wondering hands and shoved them above her head with both of his hands before ramming into her. Both teens moaned and James pulled his hips back before snapping them forward.

"Oh yes!" Bri gasped out in pleasure. James just grunted as the velvet heat surrounding his cock tightened.

He lifted one of her legs high into the air, straddling the other one to make it easier for him to deeper into her. Bri screamed in ectasy, enjoying the new position.

James phone rang one last time before whoever was calling gave up. James didn't even hear the phone ring, for he was too busy fucking Bri into her mattress.

**Last Line Break! Heehee.**

Carlos tried calling and texting James just for Logan's and Kendall's sake but got no results. His poor happy heart broke because it showed that James cared for a girl that he just met more than his friends since grade school.

Carlos felt fresh tears forming as he thought himself as a failure. All he wanted was to help Logan out by calling their friend because it seemed that Logan was fighting a lot of feelings. Carlos just wanted to make it easier for Logan but James wasn't answering.

Carlos sniffled a bit as he gently brushed his fingers against Kendall's smooth cheeck. Poor Kendall, though. The Latino knew how much the blonde cared for James. He must be in so much pain right now, especially now that James is with Bri. It hurt Carlos too, to know that James moved on and Kendall was still very much in love with the brunette. Carlos didn't what would happen if he and Logan got into a situation like that. Even though the two aren't together, which makes Carlos sad because he truly cares for the other boy, he still wouldn't survive if Logan would do what James is doing to Kendall. Even if they weren't boyfriends and were just friends, Carlos doesn't think that he could be without Logan.

To be honest, Logan is like his other half. He didn't know when he discovered this but all he knows is that he loves the short brunette very much and would be so happy if they got together.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't even be thinking about him and Logan. His friend was injured and no one knew where James was and Logan would be back any moment to get Kendall so all this self pitying and kind of depressing thoughts needed to stop.

No use to just sitting there and doing nothing when he could be helping Logan out by bringing Kendall to the living room, instead of him laying there on the bathroom floor. It's the least Carlos can do.

Carlos took several deep breaths before shaking his head, trying to clear all of his deep thoughts away before standing up.

The boy went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He felt a little bit better as he dried his face off and bent over Kendall's form.

"Alright buddy, Carlos gots you." Carlos murmured as he gently lifted Kendall in his arms. Surprisingly, the pale boy was light, so Carlos had no problem carrying him to the living room. The short boy was about to rest his friend on the couch when he decided that if he could carry Kendall from the bathroom, surely he could carry him all the way to the lobby?

If it meant that he would be helping Logan, then he'd do it. Also for Kendall but mainly for Logan.

Carlos made it safely to the elevator and was riding down in it to the lobby, Kendall securely in his arms.

The elevator slowed to a stop before the medal doors opened. And there stood Logan, whose mouth dropped when he saw Carlos and Kendall in his arms.

"Hey, Logie. Is the car out front?" Carlos asked and walked out the elevator.

"Carlos!" Logan seemed to have gotten over his shock and was now glaring at his friend. Carlos stopped and stared at the brunette.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked a bit hurt and very confused. Logan threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"Did you do something wrong? You carried Kendall all the down here!" Carlos didn't see what the big deal was all about. "You could have hurt yourself or Kendall! Is something wrong with you?" Logan exploded.

Carlos flinched, desperately fighting off tears. "L-Logan, I was just trying to help you out." he whispered.

"I was coming right back up, Carlos! All you had to do was stay there! How hard can staying put be for you?"

Carlos was hurt but now a little angry. Here they were, Kendall's best friends, fighting when they should be getting to the hospital because their buddy was dead weight and injured.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Carlos snarled, making Logan's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry that I do everything wrong and am a failure. But Kendall's in trouble and I thought by getting him down here would help you out, but I guess I was wrong. I don't care, I just want him okay and moving again but if you want to carry him, by all means, go ahead!"

Logan started sputtering but Carlos, who still had Kendall in his arms, stormed past him. "Come on."

**There you all go! I made James such a douche bag in his. o.O Like seriously. Just kind of realized this, ha ha. There was a bit of Cargan but then Logan kind of ruined it, right? Before I go and beg for reviews, I would just like to say that this will be a bit of a slow updated story. I'm done with my writers block because I sort of know where I want this story to go, but life just gets in the way. But like I said before, I am not quitting on this story. I will be determined to make it a complete story so yeah. =) Ugh, I really don't want to beg. I'm too tired for that, but please review? =)**

**Love and Heartz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N You guys should be happy with me, for I just updated TWICE in a row. I guess I'm just feeling a little bit generous. Ha ha. This is actually nothing big, just some Cargan and their relationship status -winks- Heehee. I actually wrote this in like ten minutes, so you should be proud of me! Okay maybe not ten. Maybe like twenty or twenty-five- Ugh who cares? I got chapter 5 up the same day I got 4 up. =D That deserves some reviews, right?**

The car ride to the hospital was quiet and awkward. Logan obviously was driving and Carlos was sitting in the passenger's side, glaring out the window.

Logan badly wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. He didn't know where that outburst from Carlos came from but surely Carlos must know that he isn't at all a failure? Before he could dig deeper into that thought, Carlos' voice rang in the silent car.

"I called and texted James while you were getting the car." Carlos added in a cold voice, "If that was alright with you. You know, 'cause I was just trying to help out with something. But if that was a bad thing to do, feel free to yell at me again."

Logan stared at Carlos who was still glaring out his window. "I won't yell at you, Carlitos." he said quietly and rested a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Carlos brushed it off and moved a couple more inches to his door, making Logan sigh.

"Carlos, I really am sorry. I just- I freaked out when I saw you carrying Kendall." Logan bit his lip as he entered the hospital's parking lot.

"But you didn't have to, Logan! I was fine! Kendall was fine, wasn't he?" Carlos demanded. Logan nodded. "All I wanted to do was help, Logan." Carlos snapped.

"But I was coming right back up-"

"I know you were, Logie but you seemed already stressed as it was. I could carry Kendall so I did. No use for you to run back up to get him with me, if I could do it by myself. Which I _could_." Carlos unbuckled his seatbelt and huffed out a breath.

"Carlos-" Carlos held up a hand to silent the smart boy.

"I really feel useless, Logan." Carlos started in a serious tone. "All the time. That's why I always do crazy stunts and get into trouble with Katie. It's like the only thing I'm good at. And when I do try to help out with things. I make it worse. I always need you guys, even James, to come to my rescue. I'm not smart or have very good leader ship skills. I'm not even that good looking. I'm the funny one, alright? I don't do any of the stuff that you other three do. But when I do try to help out with things, people react the same way that you did." Carlos shook his head, his warm brown orbs shiny with tears. "All I want to do is help, okay? To feel useful and important about myself. I want you to know that you can depend on me. That I'm not a failure or anything. That you guys can trust me and don't have to baby me or anything. I'm 16 years old, Logie."

Carlos met Logan's understanding eyes. "I don't need you to yell at me or nothing, okay?" Carlos sniffled and found himself in warm arms.

"I'm so sorry, Carlos." Logan murmured against his hair. "I had no idea you felt this way. I'm so so sorry for yelling at you. To be honest, I was shocked that you carried him from all the way upstairs. And I was worried. I mean, you could have dropped him-"

Carlos pulled away and wiped at his face. "But I didn't." the Latino's voice was curt. "Geez, Logan. Have more faith in me. This is what I'm talking about, right here." Carlos opened his door and slammed it shut.

Logan quickly got out and went to his upset friend who was already by Kendall's side.

"Carlos, I'm sorry!" Logan pulled Carlos away from Kendall and back into his arms.

"No you're not! Just leave me alone and help me get him inside. Unless you think I can't do it."

Logan frowned, a bit hurt. "Carlos. Look at me." Carlos did, his stare intense and a bit wild. Logan's breath hitched slightly and Carlos growled out, "What?"

Logan clutched at the bottom of Carlos' shirt, fisting it into his hands as if to make sure the shorter boy wouldn't move away. "I like you."

Carlos froze, as did Logan. Because Logan did NOT want to say THAT.

"Uh uh uh I-I m-m-mean I love you!" Oh god, just shoot him. Shoot him now because he didn't want to say that either!

"W-what?" Carlos whispered and Logan's eyes teared up and he went red in the face.

"N-nothing I mean- wh-w-what? Who said t-that? Haha ha haha ahaa erm uh bleep blop bloop!" Logan pulled away from Carlos, only to be yanked back.

Carlos slammed his hand on the car window right beside Logan's head before doing it to the other hand so that Logan was trapped between him. "Logan, what did you say?" Carlos whispered fiercely.

Logan closed his eyes and whimpered. "I'm s-so sorry Carlos. I love you, okay? So much and I just can't help it if I worry over you and baby you and think that you shouldn't do anything because I worry too much. I can change, I swear I can change-"

"Please don't change, Logie." Carlos whispered, his voice going soft as he stroked Logan's wet cheeks. "And please don't cry. I-" Carlos took a breath and breathed out, "I love you too."

Logan opened his eyes, staring at Carlos with an open mouth. "R-really?"

Carlos smiled and nodded, pressed his forhead against Logan's. "Really really." Logan laughed and rested his hands on Carlos' small hips.

"What does this mean, then?" Logan whispered. Carlos smiled, a blush spreading over his face.

"I would like for us to date. And be boyfriends... if that's alright with you, that is." a pair of soft lips met his sweetly and shortly before pulling away.

"I would love that, Carlos." Logan said and Carlos grinned.

"Then come give me a real kiss, boyfriend." he demanded playfully.

"Will do. _Boyfriend_." Logan whispered, his lips already pressing against Carlos -his boyfriend's- mouth. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, pulling him closer to him.

Logan tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss. Carlos pressed his body closer to Logan's, loving the feel of another hard body pressed against his. Logan's arms moved around Carlos' waist and yanked the shorter boy closer to him until there was no space at all for even a little bug to crawl through.

After what seemed like forever, the two finally pulled away from each other, matching grins on both of their faces.

"We should probably get him inside." surprisingly, it was Carlos who said this. Logan gave him a funny look and asked, "Who inside?"

Carlos hit his boyfriend's chest and said, "Kendall! Our injured best friend."

Logan mouthed, 'Oh' and the two proceeded to get their friend out the car and into the hospital.

**Haha, there you all go! I shall work on chapter 6 a bit tonight before I go to bed. I don't know when it'll get out though. **

**Love and Heartz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wow, this has been a few days late. I am SO sorry and it's not even a long chapter. But, you guys might begin to like James in this. **

"Bye again sexy." Bri murmured sleepily. James chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Bri." James wanted to keep their goodbye's simple because Bri's parents would be home in any minute and he reeked of sex. Bri closed the door as James made his way to the elevator. He was humming one of their songs when he realized that he had gotten some messages on his phone.

Pulling the little device out of his pocket, he saw that he had two missed called from Logan and a text from Logan and four missed calls from Carlos and three text messages from Carlos.

Jeez. They better haad been dying or something...

James first read Logan's text, seeing that it was directions to... a hospital? James stopped walking and stared at the address. 1274 St. Joseph.

St. Joseph hospital? James leaned against the wall and went to listen to Logan's message.

_James. It's Logan. _James heard the anger and nervousness in the shorter boy's voice and listened intently. _If I weren't so worried about __Kendall right now, I'd be super pissed at you. _Something's wrong with Kendall? What could have happened to the blonde? Was he hurt? Did he- Why does James care? He doesn't care. At all.

But James bit his lip and pressed the button to hear the message again, since his thoughts stopped him from hearing what Logan was saying.

_I'm super pissed off at you. _This was where he left off. _Screw that, I __**am **__pissed off at you. Just please meet us at St. Joseph's hospital, okay?_

_Hurry. Oh, and I sent the address in a text. I better see your pretty ass there, buddy. _Logan's voice growled and then it ended.

James shut his phone so he wouldn't have to hear the computer lady and re opened it to read Carlos' texts.

_James, please come home. Kendall is hurt and Logan is mad and stressing._

James wanted to know _how _Kendall was hurt and he wanted to know now.

He read the second text, hoping it'd say something, _any_thing about the blonde. _James, please hurry! Kendall isn't moving and we need __your help. Please._

What? Kendall wasn't moving? What happened? James pushed off the wall and passed the elevators, heading down the stairs. He pulled out his last message from Carlos and read it while running down the steps.

_We're going to the hospital James. Please meet us there. Logan says that Kendall lost a lot of blood. We're thinking that he cut himself __but I don't want to believe it. He's out cold but please, James. Please meet us at the hospital. Logan says he needs to talk with us once or if __Kendall wakes up. I hope he does. Please come._

James' heart jumped. Did Carlos just say that Kendall cut himself? He didn't know what to think or do or anything.

James suddenly found himself standing outside of the Palm Woods. He had a feeling that Logan and Carlos took the shared car and Mama Knight and Katie had the van.

Guess he'd just have to take the bus.

_But you hate buses. Just like you hate Kendall. So get your pretty ass back inside and get some well deserved sleep._

_**I uh, don't really **_**hate **_**hate Kendall. And I'm not going to sleep if I don't know what the hell happened or if he's okay.**_

_He's not a baby. If Carlos and Logan are with him, then he's fine. He doesn't concern you anymore, so __**go **__back inside and __get some damn well deserved rest._

_**I'm not-**_

_You don't even care about him anymore! _the voice screamed and James stopped at the bus stop. _You've been fucking Bri senseless and __haven't even __**wanted **__to check on that idiot. Why start now, James? You and him are __**done. **__Remember? You haven't spoken to him since __the break up, moron. You've been avoiding him like the plague. You've been ignoring him and treating him like shit. Why go and check up on __him? That would be fake and James Diamond is NOT a fake person. Besides, what ever happened to 'Cheaters don't get second chances?'. _voice snarled.

James winced and scratched his head. "I-," he started out loud but stopped. Honestly, there was no excuse the way he'd been treated the blonde but it would be fake for him to suddenly show up at the hospital, making sure Kendall was fine when he hasn't even interacted with him since the break up.

But, Kendall _was _still, somewhere in his heart, important to him. And even though James had been treating the blonde like complete and utter shit, he still needed to know what happened and to make sure that his ex was okay.

No matter what the voice said. And frankly, James is thinking that the voice is just some sort of imagination in his head that just holds grudges or something. It's not even a voice really, but him. Or his angry side. Whatever. Point is, that James is going to the damn hospital to check up on Kendall.

And find out what the hell happened.

**A/N Arg. This feels so rushed to me... but I hope you guys liked it, even if it was just a litle bit. Next chapter they will be at the hospital! I will go work on it some more RIGHT now and hopefully get it up quicker. **

**Love and Heartz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Double update! And I think I see a third one coming too. But you see how I said 'might'? That means MIGHT, okay guys? So don't get upset if there isn't. Not much else to say I guess. Oh wait. I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else except the plot to this story. So, please don't sue? Haha, thanks. =)**

Logan sat down beside his boyfriend (he always got a smile to his face whenever he thought that) in the waiting room, and checked his phone.

He sighed when he saw no messages or calls from James. "Nothing?" Carlos asked and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan shook his head and frowned. "I can't believe he hasn't returned any of our texts or calls. Kendall is in the freakin hospital and he's probably out fucking that blonde bitch."

Carlos blinked, surprised that Logan cursed. "Logie..." Logan shook his head again and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, but this is serious. And James is ticking me off because he isn't taking this seriously. Kendall is in the _hospital_ and possibly because he harmed himself. Why? I have no clue. But when the doctors come and get us, we ALL will be having a very serious talk. I'll drag James' ass

from Bri's bed if I have to, just to get him over here."

Carlos giggled a bit, which made Logan's confidence deflate a bit. "Carlos," the short brunette whined. "I'm trying to be serious and you're laughing at me."

Carlos gave Logan's nose a peck and smiled, "Yeah, because you're just too cute. And James will be here." Carlos' face dropped the smile and went all serious. "I understand that you're mad at him, I am too, for what he's been doing to Kendall, but this is James we're talking about. He still cares about Kendall. He won't go low as to not check up his injured friend in a hospital. That's not cool and is totally un-James like. So cut him, like, half, no, not even a half but a fourth of an inch of slack, okay?"

Logan chuckled and kissed Carlos on the cheek. "Now who's being cute? But," Logan heaved a sigh and pulled Carlos closer to him. "You're right. James is still out friend and he still cares for Kendall so he'll be here. And if he won't, I swear to God-"

Soft lips were on his, hushing him up quickly. Carlos pulled away before Logan could respond. "He will be, okay? And if he's not, well. That's his funeral because I'll be on his ass, too." Logan smiled and Carlos smiled back before clapping his and saying, "Now. Where's the cafeteria? Because I am hungry."

Logan chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the hospital's cafe.

**Line Break**

James jumped off the bus and fast walked to the entrance of the hospital. He flipped out his phone going to his contacts and looking up Logan's number. Sighing softly, the tall teen pressed the little green call button and listened as it rang. After four rings, Logan picked it up.

"James?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here in the hospital." James stopped and stood against a wall.

"Thank God. Where the hell have you been? Ugh, know what? I don't care! Just get your ass over here so I can beat it and then we can go see Kendall." Logan said in a hard voice. James rolled his eyes a bit.

"Why are you so mad? I'm here right? Where is 'here', anyway?" James asked and smiled as a cute nurse walked by and winked at him.

"I'm mad because-" suddenly there was another voice and then both voices were arguing. James sighed but waited until he heard Carlos' voice on the line.

"James! It's Carlos. I had to take the phone away from Logie or he'd be going on a rant on how much of a dumbass you are. I would too, but Kendall

is our biggest worry right now."

"Speaking of Kendall, what the hell happened?" James asked and then asked again, "And where am I meeting you guys? Like, where are you?"

James could hear movement and somone, (Carlos) shouting, 'Hey!' before he heard Logan's voice on the line.

"Are you two going to be switching roles while talking to me?" James joked but Logan just said, "We're in the cafeteria now, so ask someone where it's at and head on over. But hurry, 'cause the doctor said he'd get right with us soon."

James nodded and pushed off the wall. "Okay, got it. See you in a few."

"Whatever." Logan replied before hanging up.

James shook his head with a frown, but that soon turned upside down when he saw the cute nurse again. "Hey, miss," he called to her and when she who spoke, she grinned flirtatiously.

"Hey yourself," she said playfully.

"I needed to directions to the cafeteria here, if you don't mind." James gave his famous, sunny smile and could literally see the nurse melting.

"Uh, yeah," she cleared her throat and murmured, "Want me to show you the way? We could," she stepped closer to the brunette and pressed up against him slightly and purred out, "Take a detour, if you catch my drift."

James smirked but then frowned. What was he doing? He needed to get going and go check on his friends.

He pushed the nurse away and said, "No. Just tell me where I need to go and I'll be on my way."

**A/N I'm feeling a little bit proud of James here. The boy actually does know when to say no. Lol. So both of these chapters are short so the 8th one will be longer. =) Please leave a review, I would love you forever! =) **

**Love and Heartz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Bahaha, lookie at that. Three updates in one night. I feel acomplished. And now I'll be going to sleep. Ha ha. I hope you guys are liking this story so far. =) **

"Carlos, I think that's enough sour cream, babe." Logan said as he studied the over flowing with sour cream baked potato his boyfriend had on his plate.

"Logie, there is no such thing as enough." Carlos stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Logan shook his head and glanced over the shorter boy's shoulder to see James walking towards them.

The smart boy stood up, relief flooding through his body. "James is here." he told his confused boyfriend and walked around the tables to greet his tall friend.

"Logan, dude, I know you are mad at me but I really am sorry." James said and Logan shook his head.

"I'm just glad that you came. Let's talk about this later though, alright?"

James nodded and followed the boy back to the table to find Carlos there, his mouth full of baked potato and sour cream.

"Sexy." James just said and took a seat. Carlos opened his mouth and James chuckled while Logan made face.

"Gross, Litos." he said and shook his head before staring at James.

James was still looking at Carlos with a smile on his face. Sometimes the Latino boy was just too cute for his own good.

"James," Logan started and immediately he had the taller brunette's attention. "Wh-"

"What happened?" James asked and rested his elbows on the table. "I got a message from Carlos telling me that Kendall got cut. Or cut himself." James swallowed and asked, "That's not the case, right?"

Logan sighed and rested his elbow on the table, before resting his head into his hand. "I really am thinking that Kendall cut himself. There was a razor in his hand where we found him."

James closed his eyes and asked quietly, "Where'd you guys find him?"

Carlos had swallowed his mouthful and pitched in. "He was in the bathroom. He'd been in there ever since you left with Bri." James felt a little guilty, but for what, he didn't know.

"Was he sick or something?"

"He looked like shit, James." Logan snapped, making both boys at the table look at him. "Don't act all surprised. You saw him, how he looked after your break up. He missed you and you just brushed him off and moved on with your happy life."

"Now wait a minute-" James started, getting mad, but Carlos cut him off.

"Logan's right, James. Kendall had been torn up about the break up. He really was and you were already on your fourth girlfriend, just one week after you dumped him."

"Yeah, well people move on faster than others! It's not my fault Kendall had been hung up on me, okay? He could have chose to move on like me but he didn't. And that," James sat back in his chair, "Was or is not my fault, okay?"

"Um yes, actually it is." Logan stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh? How so?" James snarled and snapped forward in his seat.

"First of all, James, you didn't even hear Kendall's side of the story." Logan's eyes went hard and he glared at the other brunette.

"What's there to hear? I walked in on him and Jo swapping spit. I think that was enough." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe Jo kissed Kendall." Carlos suggested calmly, trying to keep peace at the table by not raising his voice.

"Kendall told me that." James said and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"He told you that and you _still _didn't believe him?"

"I don't believe anything cheaters tell me." James growled and this time Logan rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck, James? Kendall didn't cheat, he isn't a cheater. If you weren't such a moron, you'd see that Kendall really loved and _still _loves you and would never, ever, in a trillion freaking years want or cheat on you. But since you are a moron and didn't see and started fucking every girl you saw,"

James jaw twitched but Logan went on, "And actually _listened _to Kendall's side of the story, we probably wouldn't be here."

There was silence at the table before James snarled, "Are you inquiring that _I _made Kendall harm himself?"

"Of course he wasn't, James!" Carlos tried to cut in but James was glaring daggers at his boyfriend and Logan was shrugging, not caring how James was reacting.

"That exactly what I'm saying, Carlos." Logan stared hard at James. "You hurt Kendall, James. A lot. To the point that maybe he didn't want to live anymore. I could totally be wrong about this and if I am, you can hit me, do whatever but if you ever looked at Kendall, you could see, in broad freaking daylight, that he wasn't happy. His face fell each time you'd come to the apartment with a different girl. He knew that you moved on and it broke his heart. But when he saw Bri that day, I think it finally cracked him. Bri is gorgeous and we all saw this. Kendall saw this. Bri looked like your perfect match. And Kendall might have just snapped right there." Logan finished and took a drink of his coke.

James, on the other hand, was still glaring at Logan but thinking about what he said.

Okay, so he didn't give Kendall a chance to speak his right or whatever but again, cheaters don't get second chances. In anything. So whatever Kendall would have even told James, it would have probably gone out the other ear, because James just doesn't deal with cheaters.

Sorry.

But he'll feel really bad if he was the reason Kendall was in the hospital in the first place. He doesn't need his- whatever Kendall is to him right now to injure himself because of a break up. At least, James doesn't want to be the person that Kendall is doing this for. 'Cause that'll suck and make James feel guilty when he isn't even the one injuring himself.

Kendall just needs to get over it. And in a different way. Because, if James is the case or the cause or the reason why Kendall put himself in here, then it needs to stop. James was done with Kendall. He was. It was over.

End of story.

...But he kind of missed- NO. Cheaters don't get second chances, James. You know that.

"Yo, James," Carlos snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, making him come back down to Earth.

"Wh-" Carlos didn't let him finish.

"The doctor says that we can go up. Logan already left. So, c'mon."

James stood up and followed the short boy out the cafeteria. They spotted Logan already halfway down the corridor, leaning against the wall.

"Hey babe." Carlos whispered sweetly, and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

James stopped and stared. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"We'll tell you later. For right now, let's go see Kendall." Carlos answered, seeing that Logan wasn't going to.

"Yeah, alright." James muttered, still a bit confused on what had just happened.

**A/N There you guys go! Next chapter you'll be seeing Kendall. I think I'm excited about writing that part. Don't know when chapter 9 will be up but I hope you guys like your tripple update. Lol. Until next time!**

**Love and Heartz**

**p.s Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! I appreciate them very much. They keep me moving forward with writing this story. As long as you guys are reading it, I'll be writing it. Got to make the people happy, right? Thanks again all so much, you guys! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so sorry guys, for the wait. But here it is finally. I really appreciate all the nice reviews I'm getting. Really. ^.^ Enough talking, let's get down to business! Here's chapter 9!**

James was still a bit confused about the whole Carlos and Logan affection that happened downstairs when they arrived at their destination.

The door was closed and Carlos moved forward to open it, but got stopped by Logan.

"Okay, James, here's the thing. Kendall's wounds aren't that serious, he probably only got stitches and will most likely come home with us."

James nodded, understanding. "Okay." he replied but Logan shook his head.

"Nope, not okay. See, Kendall is probably awake also, and I'm not sure how he'll feel about seeing you," James eyes hardened and he opened his mouth but Logan continued, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad- Oh, nevermind, I kind of am, but that's not the case right now! Ugh, I know what I am trying to say, okay?" the short brunette growled and opened the door.

The other two made a move forward but he stopped them, "No. Let me talk to hime alone for a minute." Logan didn't bother looking at his friends' hurt expressions on their faces and entered the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

**Kendall's pov**

Kendall's head snapped up when he heard the door snapping closed. He sighed when he saw that it was Logan and started speaking. "Logan, t-this wasn't- isn't what I- I mean..." the blonde stopped talking and heaved another sigh as his shorter friend made his way to where he was on the bed.

"We'll talk later." was all Logan said and hugged his friend. "I'm just glad that you're okay." Kendall slowly returned the hug and listened as the brunette went on, "You know, you gave us all a scare when we saw you lying motionless on the bathroom floor."

Kendall froze and he pulled back, brown-green eyes wide. "Who's 'we'? We as in my mom or Katie or-" Kendall swallowed and whispered, "James?"

Logan nodded his head and sat back on the bed. "Carlos and me too. Mama Knight and Katie don't know and aren't coming back until Monday. It's Thursday right now. But. Going back to James." Logan watched as Kendall's expression turned glumy.

"He probably thinks I'm more pathetic." Kendall muttered, eyes getting watery.

"No he doesn't, Kendall. And no crying. Yet. Because when we get home, I am going to be drilling you with so many questions- Oh, and the guys will be there too. So save it, okay?"

Kendall just looked away, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Now. Going back to James. He's here." Kendall turned to stare at Logan.

"He's what?" the blonde asked, heart beginning to pound.

"I said he's here. Outside the door, actually. He wants to see you." Logan said as he stared at his blonde friend back.

Kendall was a bit occupied with his thoughts though.

James was here? Outside his door? For what though? Surely not to see his ex, right? Because Kendall was sure that they were over.

_Of course you guys are over. He's with Bri now and happy. You didn't make him happy, Kendall. Not with your singing, not with your __personality, and not with your looks. Especially your looks. I mean, have you __**seen **__those eyebrows? You can share just one eyebrow with __a dozen little toddlers. Honestly. And that horrid hair? Disgusting. What about-_

"Kendall? Kendall!" Logan snapped his fingers in front of his disoriented friend, succesfully bringing him back down to earth.

"Y-yeah?" Kendall stammered a bit brokenly, knowing that the voice was right.

"Are you okay?" the shorter brunette asked, looking concerned. He received a nod and sighed. "Well, I'm going to let them in, alright?"

Kendall hesitated but then nodded and settled back down on his uncomfortable bed. Green eyes watched the short boy make his way to the door and open it, letting the two outside come in.

Kendall swallowed when his eyes went to the beautiful brunette beside Carlos. How embarrassing, Kendall thought, to have my ex come see me in the most horrible state I'm in.

_You're always in a horrible state. _the voice supplied. The blonde frowned as was going to reply to the voice when Carlos literally tackled him to the bed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" the Latino cried out as he held onto Kendall tightly. "I was so scared, Kendall! I thought you had died and there was so much blood and ugh!" Carlos had moved back a bit to glare at the blonde, "Don't you EVER do that again, mister! Do you understand?"

Before Kendall could answer, Carlos hit him on the chest. "Do you understand?"

"Ouch, yes, okay! You didn't have to hit me, Carlitos!" Kendall whined as he rubbed his chest. "Didn't even give me a fighting chance." the blonde muttered as Carlos got off him.

The smallest boy didn't hear Kendall mutter those words, but James and Logan did.

"Yeah, well _you _didn't have to go cutting yourself." the speaker's voice belonged to James. And he didn't sound happy. It was the first time he spoke up ever since he and Carlos entered the hospital room.

James didn't know what to say really, when they walked in the room. He didn't know what to expect, either. I mean, his ex apparently tried to end his life. He didn't know if he'd be connected to different machines or if doctors would be running to and fro or what! James heart had been pounding, thinking Kendall would seriously be injured but nope, at least as far as the tall brunette could see.

Because all he could see was that Kendall was just relaxing in his stupid bed and making his friends worry over some stupid scratches.

How could they bleed that much anyway? The stupid blonde probably didn't even cut deep. What a stupid, pathetic wimp.

_Are you regretting coming to see your stupid Ex? _

Uh, James kind of was. Kendall probably did this for attention. Again, pathetic.

After James spoke those words in a non too happy tone of voice, no one seemed to know what to say. Kendall was looking at his white sheets, Carlos was bitting his lip because he was kind of curious as to why Kendall, the leader of BTR, would do such a thing and Logan.

Well Logan just had a frown on his face. So James took it up to himself to continue.

"Was it to get attention?" the brunette snarled, making three heads look up and stare at him in shock.

At the same time Kendall stammered out a 'N-no!, Carlos gasped out, "James!". James went on.

"Honestly, Kendall. I bet those cuts weren't even deep. I bet these two were exagerrating about you bleeding everywhere. I bet _you _just did this whole scheme to get all of our attentions. Especially mine, right?" James was standing beside the blonde now, glaring down at him.

"Of course n-not stupid!" Kendall snapped, trying his damn hardest to not let his voice crack. The blonde threw the covers off of him and he stood up and got in James' face. "And I can't believe you'd think I do that to you. To all of you! I was _trying _to-" Kendall cut his sentence off short so fast that he bit his tongue.

"You were trying to what, Kendall?" James snarled and Kendall looked at the floor, his face hurting from holding in his tears.

Logan could see that the blonde was shaking visibly and stepped up, pushing James away from him.

"Trying to do _what_, Kendall?" James yelled, furious that they'd all been pretty much played.

"Shut up, James!" Carlos snapped as Kendall wrapped his arms around his middle and listened to what Logan was whispering to him. James threw his hands up in the air and stormed towards the door.

"James, if you walk out that door, I will burn all of your cuda products and snap your fucking lucky comb in _half_." Logan warned in a low voice. James froze before furiously stomping back to stand in front of the shorter brunette.

"You wouldn't _dare_." he whispered angrily and earned a nod.

"I would. Now all of you listen and calm the fuck down." Logan ordered before continuing, "Kendall," Kendall looked up from the ground, eyes a bit moist and stared at Logan. "The doctor says that you'll be getting out today, so when we get home, we _will _be talking about this. _All _of us." Logan said this while glaring at James before moving on. "None of us will be telling Mama Knight unless it's absolutely serious. But I don't think Kendall will be doing this again."

"He'll probably think of something else to make us run to him with our attention fully on him-"

"That wasn't the case!" Kendall snapped and James just scoffed and muttered a, 'whatever'. Kendall's heart clenched. If only he had died, he could be away from James and watching him be happy. But James isn't happy, he's mad. And it's all Kendall's fault.

_It's my fault._

_**Yes, it is. If you had just died like you were suppose to, then James, Carlos and Logan would be having a celebration. Sadly **__**they're not. And it's because you. are still. here.**_

The voice, as always, was right.

If James only understood that Kendall _had _been trying to help him by ending his life, if James only knew that Kendall would still do it if he didn't want to see the blonde anymore.

If only James knew that Kendall still absolutely loved him very deeply and would do _any_thing for him, he'd do it.

Voices brought Kendall back to the present. Logan and Carlos were talking to his doctor while James was leaning against one of the room's walls, his phone in his hand.

He was probably texting Bri.

That made Kendall's heart ache. That bitch would never do any of the stuff Kendall was willing to do for James.

"Kendall?" Kendall looked up and saw the doctor in front of him. What was his name again? Doctor Welfard or Will or something like that.

"Yes?" the blonde answered and the doctor looked at his clipboard.

"You are free to go. And might I add that you're very lucky that your friends found you. You could have been dead under an hour."

James looked up from his texting and stared at the doctor in disbelief. "Seriously?" the brunette questioned and the doctor nodded.

"He managed to cut a deep cut in his artery but it had already begun healing back up by the time we got him at the hospital." the doctor checked his clipboard again. "There were other cuts, not as bad, but we treated them and he's all bangaged up. You shouldn't have anymore problems, at least I hope." Kendall blushed and the doctor set his clothes on the edge of the bed. "You can go change in the bathroom and then whoever can sign some paper work."

The doctor left the room, leaving everyone in silence. Finally, Kendall heaved a sigh and stood up. He might as well hurry up and get dressed. No use to make his friends wait. Or wait for the talk. He might as well get that over with too.

"I'm going to go do the paper work. I'll meet you guys down in the lobby or whatever." Logan said and recieved 'okays' and 'alrights' before closing the door.

Kendall was gathering his clothes when he felt someone staring at him from behind. He sat up, a bundle of clothes in his arms and turned to face James.

James' eyes were focused on the revealing backside of his ex's body. Kendall didn't know how to feel. He just blushed and blushed a deeper red when his and James' eyes met. This time James went a little pink and he stormed out the room.

Kendall scurried to the bathroom to change, leaving a smiling Carlos in the room.

James is SO still into Kendall, the boy thought gleefully. No matter what he says or denies.

**A/N Ta-da! And there was a little something something going on between James and Kendall. Anyone else notice that? Lol. So, I would just like to say that I have no clue whatsoever if I was right at all about the artery stuff. I just remembered that there was a vein that if you did cut, and in a certain way, you'd bleed to death or something. I don't know and I don't care because I am NOT going to be cutting myself, whatsoever. But I also heard that if you sit in a tub of warm/hot water, it'll make the blood come out faster... Again. Not doing it and I don't think anyone else should either! Okay, I'm done with my rant-ish thing. Please review and hoped you liked it!**

**Love and Heartz**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey hey guys. Sorry for the late update but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I would just like to say that even though I don't reply to the reviews, I read them and they all make me smile. Seriously, you guys are great. Enough of me talking though. Here's chapter 10! =)**

After the blonde was all dressed in his clean clothes, (the hospital washed them) he met Carlos outside of the room. "You ready?" asked the energetic boy.

Kendall nodded and Carlos rubbed his back. The blonde smiled and got a grin in return before the two made their way down the hallway.

As the two teens entered the lobby, Logan was thanking the woman at the desk. Kendall noticed that James was no where in sight. Kendall's chest tightened a bit but this time it wasn't only pain he was feeling. He was feeling anger towards the brunette. In all honesty, James was being a douche. An idiot.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked the lost in thought blonde. Kendall blinked and Carlos asked, "Are you okay?"

Kendall nodded and sighed, trying to smile at his concerned friends. "Let's get out of here."

**Line Break**

After Kendall was checked out of the hospital, the three teens made their way to the car. James was already out there leaning against the passenger's side door. He was on phone, no surprise to his friends.

Logan walked to the driver's side, unlocked the car and got in. Kendall moved to the back but Carlos stood there pouting. "James," he whined, "Why can't you sit in the backseat?"

James had the door opened and he rolled his eyes. "Because I was here first?"

"That's a crappy excuse!" Carlos stated and James huffed.

"No it's not! Just get in the back. It's just a seat."

"Guys, just get in the car. Please." Logan groaned. Kendall just rolled his eyes and tuned the bickering pair out and grabbed a water bottle he found. He didn't realize it til then, but he was dying of thirst.

"So why won't you get in the back? Like you said, it's just a seat! And I want to sit next to my boyfriend!" Carlos fumed.

Kendall started coughing the liquid back up, his face a bit red. He didn't hear Logan asking him if he was okay. His thoughts were on what Carlos just said. Boyfriend? Since when were Logan and Carlos 'boyfriends'?

Carlos and James didn't notice Kendall's choking moment. They were still in a heated argument.

" Just sit next to him later, Carlos!" James snapped and Carlos stomped his foot.

"No, just get in the back! I want to hold his hand and stuff!"

"Oh my god, Carlitos, you are acting like a damn child!" James hissed and Logan slapped his arm.

"Just sit in the back, James!" he growled.

"What? No!-"

Kendall tuned his friends' voices out. Does James just not want to sit next to me or does he really want to sit in the front? The blonde wondered, biting his lip.

_**Obviously, stupid.**_

Kendall sighed. He really wanted the voice to leave him alone and to get home. His friends were arguing over something completely childish. He also wanted to bash James' head in a wall.

He didn't know why, but he really really wanted to. The brunette was making him a slight bit crazy. About everything. Besides bashing the pretty boy's head in a wall, he would like to talk to him. Maybe make him realize that, well, Kendall was NOT a cheater and that he was well over Jo Taylor.

Realizing that they'd been in the hospital's parking lot for now almost five minutes, arguing over a seat, the blonde decided to cut in. "Carlos. Come sit back here with me. We can play the alphabet game. Or you can pretend that I'm Logan and hold my hand."

The three other boys stopped and stared at the blonde. Kendall was only looking at Carlos, giving the frowning boy a small smile.

James was staring at Kendall with a blank expression on his face and Logan was just hoping that Kendall was kidding about Carlos holding his hand.

"What's the alphabet game?" the Latino asked, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"How can you not know the alphabet game?" James asked in a snide tone of voice.

"Shut up, James." Kendall snapped, surprising the three boys again. "Come on back here Carlos and I'll teach you. It's pretty simple."

Carlos moved to the back and James sat down in the passenger's seat. Kendall had never used that tone of voice. Ever. Especially not with James. He was still a bit taken back when Logan pulled out the parking lot.

The whole car ride back to the Palm Woods, Kendall and Carlos were on the lookout for letters in the alphabet, both intent on beating the other. Logan was pleased to see that there was no hand holding between the two.

Logan would smile whenever Carlos would yell out that he found a word and would be so excited moving on to the next.

James was quiet the whole ride back to the Palm Woods, ignoring the texts he received from Bri.

**Line Break**

"Okay," Logan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "No one goes anywhere until we've settled this whole... situation." he glanced in the rearview mirror at his blonde friend.

"Logan, it's fine. I won't-" Kendall started but Logan interrupted.

"No. We are talking about this. End of discussion. Now, let's go." the smart boy hopped out the car and opened the door for his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Logie." Carlos pecked Logan on the cheek and took his hand. Kendall stared, very much in shock.

What? He did NOT see this coming.

"Are you guys coming?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, after we're done talking about me, let us talk about _you two_." Kendall said and got out. Logan blushed but Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"What about us?"

"Since when are you two together? There's a story behind it, and I wanna know." the blonde said as he opened James' door. "Are you ready?"

James was quiet when he stood up and looked down at Kendall. Said boy swallowed, a bit off guard of the closeness of the other boy. In fact, James was so close that Kendall could see little speckles of gold in the gorgeous boy's hazel eyes.

"Yeah. I am." James finally said and leaned forward, his lips brushing against Kendall's ear. "But are you?" he whispered.

Kendall shivered at the warm breath on his ear. It's been awhile since James had been that close to him and his heart clenched, realizing how much he missed it.

James had pulled away and walked away, ignoring Logan and Carlos' looks.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded silently. He was such a liar.

Kendall was not okay. At all. Not only did he miss James like crazy, but now he was thinking about what the brunette had said.

Was he ready? Was he ready to tell his friends that _yes _he had been trying to kill himself, that he had a crazy voice in his head? Was he ready to tell them that the crazy voice told him to kill himself? They'd think he'd gone nuts.

In the elevator, Kendall's heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't ready. He just wasn't. He didn't want his friends to know. The whole situation was embarrassing. He felt ashamed and weak and- oh god. They're on their floor.

His friends -Kendall really doesn't know if that applies for James well- stepped out of the elevator, but he stayed in.

"Kendall, you coming?" Carlos asked, concern lacing in his voice.

"Y-yeah." once again, the blonde lied. As they walked to 2J, Kendall reassured himself. Or at least tried to.

_These are your friends. And James. They won't judge you- ah who am I kidding? They'll want me to go to therapy and get 'help'. They'll __think I'm crazy, bonkers. Oh my god. What will mom have to say about this? She's going to find out, one way or the other because of the bill- oh GOD, we're __here. I can't do this- Kendall Knight, don't say can't- Ah Jesus, I'm going to-_

"Kendall? Kendall!" Carlos and Logan rushed to the collapsed blonde and tried helping him up. James had the door unlocked and open but now his attention was on Kendall, who seemed to have blacked out.

"James-" Logan grunted as he heaved the dead weight of his friend up. Carlos was helping but the small boy was starting to freak out. "A little help, please."

James walked forward and picked the unconscious boy up into his arms and kicked the door open all the way.

Logan and Carlos were right behind him, Carlos closing and locking the door up behind him while Logan was spitting out intructions for James.

"He needs to go on the couch and water. Definitely water." the young doctor in training said and James set the unconscious boy on the neon orange colored couch before heading to the kitchen for the water.

When James got the water, in the living room, Kendall was already stirring awake.

Carlos was kneeling on the floor in front of the couch and the blonde, a look of worry all over his face. James walked back into the room and handed Logan the glass of water.

"Open up, Kendall." Logan said softly while pressing the edge of the glass to Kendall's mouth. The boy did open up and the water drizzled down his throat. Logan pulled the cup away and set it on the table.

"He'll be alright, right?" James asked, his hazel eyes trained on the pale looking blonde.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Hey buddy?" he gently took a hold of Kendall's arm and shook it. "Don't do that again, alright?"

Kendall squinted his eyes open and he hoarsly replied, "'Kay."

"We're going to let you rest a bit, you look pale and-"

"Gross." Carlos helpfully supplied. Kendall made a face while Logan patted his arm. It was kind of true though. The blonde looked really bad all of the sudden. His blonde hair was sweaty and matted to his forhead. His skin was pale and his whole body was shiny with sweat.

Not to mention that he felt sick. Like he might have to vomit.

"Just get some rest, and we'll talk later. And I'm serious when I say later." Logan stood up. "There's water for you on the table if you want it."

"Okay." Kendall closed his eyes, the light hurting them a bit. Carlos followed his boyfriend to his room while James stayed in the living room.

Even though Kendall's eyes were shut, the boy sensed that someone -James- was still in the room. James knew that Kendall knew that he was there still, but he didn't care really.

James sat down on the end of the couch and sighed. Kendall tensed up but didn't open his eyes. The brunette was racking his brain to figure out what to say, because really, how can you talk to someone you've dumped and have treated like crap for the past week or so?

Yeah, not that easy.

_**Why bother? He's probably acting so he doesn't have to tell you guys anything. Not that you'd care.**_

_I do care-_

_**No you don't. You don't care about anything for Kendall. He cheated on you with his ex-girlfriend. You saw that with your **__**own eyes. They were kissing and he was probably enjoying every minute of it.**_

James glanced at the still blonde. Kendall _was _kissing Jo, but when James walked in, it didn't quite seem that Kendall had been enjoying it...

James shook his head, his stare turning into a glare. What was he thinking? Kendall still kissed Jo. James saw that with his own eyes, just like

his voice said. Anger boiled in the pit of this stomache. One, because he was remembering Kendall's hands on Jo's waist and two, the voice

was probably right about Kendall acting like he's sick so he won't talk to them.

James stood up and texted Bri, saying that he'd be over at her place in a few minutes. At this point, the brunette doesn't care about the blonde. At all. If Kendall wants to get back with Jo, then by all means, go ahead. If Kendall wants to stay hung up over James, by all means, go ahead, even though it's pathetic.

And if Kendall wants to kill himself? By all means _go ahead. _

...Okay. James wasn't sure if he- No, he's definitely sure that he doesn't want the blonde moron killing himself.

That's just not okay, James thought.

But if Kendall was doing all of this for attention, especially James', then he's got another thought coming. Because everyone should know that if you're a cheater, then you don't get a second chance.

James opened the front door and closed it, immediately making his way, not to the elevators, but to the stairs.

It's simple, really. If you cheat, bye bye.

_It's his own fault anyways. He should have thought before he sucked lips with that bitch. He should have known the consequence. He should __have known better and now he's acting all mopey and shit. _

The brunette knocked on Bri's door.

_If you're a cheater, you're a cheater. And cheaters don't get second chances._

That was the last thought James had before the door opened and small hands grabbed at his shirt, yanking him into the apartment.

**A/N There you go! Hope you guys liked it and again, sorry for the late update! **

**Love and Heartz**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! Fast update, right? ;D Sorry that it's so short though. I'm so excited for this one though. It kind of reveals things. And we are almost to the end! D= At least in my head we are. Everything is planned out perfectly in that sucker but somehow it always ends up different when I type it all out. Lol. Anywho. Here's chapter 11! **

**P.S Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Big thank you's to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I was awwing and laughing at them. Especially the one's who are like 'Ugh that BITCH! (Bri) I hate her' and stuff. Made my day! XD 'Kay, you can read now. **

"Logan?"

"Yes, Carlos?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About?" Logan questioned. There was a short pause before Carlos spoke in a whisper.

"Everything."

Logan let out a sigh and pulled his boyfriend closer to his side. "I don't know Carlos." Both teens were on Logan's -actually James'- bed, snuggled up together.

"What are we suppose to do? Kendall is going to be okay, right?" the Latino went on, his voice filled with concern. "The whole break up seems like it's still eating him up. And just-" Carlos sighed and buried his head into Logan's neck. "What are we going to do." he moaned. "Everything is messed up."

Logan wrapped his arms around his distress boyfriend and started to murmer soft comforting words into his ear.

In reality though, Logan didn't know what to do, more less think. His two best friends were in love and then suddenly, one of them hated the other's gut. Said other injured himself pretty badly to the point where they had to take him to the hospital and above all of the crazy madness, Mama Knight has not been informed by any of it.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes. He was getting too stressed about this whole situation. He wished everything could go back to normal. That everyone -ahem, James and Kendall- would go back to loving each other. Why did they even stop? They were the best couple ever, even though they weren't public and only the residents of 2J knew, but still! Logan thought they made a great couple.

Sadly, the great couple was torn apart.

Thanks to Jo Taylor.

Logan's eyes shot open. "Oh. My. God." was all the smart boy could mutter before struggling to get untangled with Carlos. A now confused Carlos.

"What? What's wrong?" the boy asked, moving away from a frantic Logan. Said boy shot off the bed but then fell over, over his own feet. "Logie, are you okay?" Carlos got off the bed and leaned down to help his boyfriend up but Logan got to his feet, accidently hitting Carlos in the face. "Ow!"

"Oh jeez, Carlos! Why didn't we think of this sooner, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Logan ran to the door, stopped when he realized Carlos wasn't following him; turning back around, the brunette ran to his boyfriend, grabbed his wrist and ran back to the door, throwing it open with a bang and proceeded to run to the living room.

He had a plan. He just hoped that everyone would cooperate.

**A/N BAYUM! Jo will be revealed in the next chapter, drama will be poppin' and- Man, are ya'll excited or what? Cuz I am. XD**

**Love and Heartz**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi, guys! I swear, I've been working on this thing ever since the last chapter got put up. I've been so into it and trying to make it perfect, so that's why it's been a wait. We are seriously getting to the end-ish here. I am so excited! Ha ha. In one of the reviews I got, they said they knew what the plan was and told me it into the review. Well, you weren't right, but I was so jealous that you thought of that! Now I think my plan is stupid but I'm still going with it. Anyways, I can't remember who you are who said that but nice! =D **

**Okay, enough of me rambling. Here is chapter 12! Enjoy! =)**

Kendall opened his eyes as soon as James left, staring at the spot where the brunette had been occupying seconds before.

The blonde sighed and stared up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

And to be truthful, they were kind of depressing. He lost his boyfriend because his stupid ex came and kissed him and then his stupid boyfriend walked in and accused him of wanting her back-

Can Kendall just say, Hell No? Like, seriously. The blonde was over Jo. Sure, it had been hard when she moved away to New Zealand, but then James came along and picked up all the pieces to his broken heart. And did Jo seriously think that Kendall would still be hung up over her?

Um, no. Jo didn't even stay at New Zealand for 3 years. She came back months later for her break, since the shooting was going good. She also decided that Kendall would still be her boyfriend, but the blonde had moved on.

Even though it took him awhile to do so, and even though for a few weeks, no one could say the name 'Jo' or the blonde would collapse on the floor in a pathetic heap, moaning incohorent words, he managed to get over her. With a little help from his friends and family.

Not only did Kendall eventually not collapse on the spot from hearing 'Jo', but he and his friends recorded a new song that did rule the world BIG time but he also got together with James.

It had to have been one of the best days of his life.

_Flashback_

_It was the day they finished If I Ruled The World and in celebration, Gustavo treated the dogs (and Mama Knight and Katie) to a fancy dinner. Everyone __was surprised when the always-angry-music producer announced that they'd all be going out that night._

_Who could have blamed him though? He was just happy that he managed to write that song before Griffin's deadline date. Gustavo wasn't too keened on __the idea of what might have happened if the song didn't turn out so good or didn't even exsist. _

_But since the song did happen and it turned out to be a pretty good hit, he gave his dogs a treat. And the little girl, Katie; Gustavo bought her a new __leather jacket. She was very pleased._

_Everyone was in a great mood, all wearing bright smiled on their faces as they enjoyed one another's company. _

Kendall remembered James looking very stunning in his suit and tie; the blonde couldn't keep his eyes off the brunette, pretty much throughout the whole time.

And when Gustavo ordered them all fancy ice cream...

Kendall chuckled a bit at the memory.

_"James, you have ice cream all over your face." the blonde laughed, amused and wondering how the pretty boy managed to make ice cream __all over his face look cute._

_Carlos' bubbly laugh rang in the air as he stared at his friend, who now had a pout on his face as he tried wiping the sticky stuff off._

_"Carlos, you're no better." Kelly had stated beside the laughing teen. Logan, who was on the other side of Carlos, picked up his napkin __and slapped it on the Latino's face._

_Katie and Kelly rolled their eyes while Mama Knight fussed over the now bickering boys, Logan claiming that Carlos had the sweet stuff all __over his face and that that was the only way to get it off._

_Meanwhile, across the table, Kendall had his napkin in his hand and was gently rubbing it on James' cheeks, chuckling. _

_"You got it all over __the place. What are you, five?"_

_"Only when it comes to pie and ice cream." James replied, licking his fingers. _

Kendall remembered his body tingling a bit as he paused his napkin wiping and watched James lick his fingers. Watching how the pink tongue moved in between, up and down and around on his digits. Kendall remembered his body getting hot, sudden thoughts of his best friend turning a bit wild as he thought up other ways James could be using his tongue. He remembered snapping out of it because of Carlos but then he also remembered being so close to James' face and the stuff that happened afterwards...

_"Logie, do you SEE the way Kendall is wiping James' face? How he ISN'T slapping the napkin on his face, how he's gently dabbing and NOT slapping?" Carlos __took an angry bite of his ice cream while gesturing to the two mentioned boys._

_That's when James stopped his licking and met Kendall's eyes. And noticed how red his face looked. He also noticed how attractive the boy's eyes were. How __his whole face looked attractive. _

_And then both boys seemed to realize how close their faces were and they both jerked away from each other embarrassed._

_Even though the two were a bit awkward during the rest of dinner, the rest of the night turned out great._

Kendall closed his eyes, tired of looking at the ceiling and continued to reminisce about that night.

Everyone came home and immediately got ready for bed. The day had been a long one and it had finally caught up to them, especially the boys. So each person went to their respective rooms, ready for a good nights sleep.

Except James wanted to talk. And of course, Kendall would do anything for his brunette friend so they talked. About the day, the crazy events that occured in their day (like James getting dumbped by Blonde Jennifer but then getting back together with her just so he could dump her), about their new song, about how they even got to be famous and living like they were. The two just talked and talked and somehow they were on the subject of Jo and Kendall kind of broke down.

_"I-I don't know what t-to do, Jamie." Kendall hiccuped, his hands clutching James raggedy t-shirt, head burried against the brunette's shoulder._

_"Shh, Kendall. It's okay." _Kendall opened his eyes as he remembered James soft, gently voice whispering against his hair. James pretty much held the sad blonde in his arms through the night.

Well, after he'd confessed his crush on the blonde ever since they came to L.A. Kendall remembered being incredibly shock as he listened to James' confession. How James dated a bunch of girls to get his mind of him, how when Jo came along, he backed away (from Kendall), seeing that the blonde was truly happy with her and if he really liked Kendall, he'd let him go.

Kendall remembered all too entirely on what happened next.

_"Kendall." James gently tilted said boy's tear stained face up. Their eyes met and James continued. "I would like to say that I'm sad that Jo left, but I'm __not. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're missing her, but if you give me a chance, I won't ever leave you, never hurt you." the brunette paused as Kendall __stared up at him with watery eyes. "I'm not saying that Jo did this to you on purpose, but please. I've held back for too long. I want you. I need you. Please, Kendall, say __that you'll be mine. James leaned forward and brushed his nose against the other's, his eyes closed. "Please." James whispered one more time before falling __silent and letting the blonde take over, word wise._

_Kendall's heart was beating fast in his chest and his fists that were pressed against James' chest tightened. It was a little too much for him; James, his __best friend since forever, just confessed to him. But the blonde trusted James, and he wouldn't lie; he's thought about having James being more than just a __best friend to him multiple times. Kendall told his 3 friends that he was bisexual at the age of 15. James already knew that he was, but didn't say anything. But he __did when Kendall confessed. So it really wouldn't be a problem if the two did start dating. And Kendall needed to get over the fact that Jo was gone. And that James was __here, willing- wanting to be with him. _

_James felt his heart drop when Kendall hadn't spoke. He was about to pull away when he felt something soft press against his lips. __Kendall pulled away shyly and whispered, "Okay."_

_James felt his heart racing and he repeated what the blonde just said. "Okay?" Kendall nodded and bit his lip. _

_"Okay. I want to be with you too, James." Kendall looked down, a blush spread over his cheeks. James tilted Kendall's chin up and __connected their lips without a second thought. _

The kiss, Kendall remembered, was amazing. It was deep and slow and sweet. He could practically still feel the way James' tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth. He could still remember the taste that was James.

Kendall felt his eyes beginning to water. He really missed James. And James told him that he'd never hurt him, never leave him.

_Well you asshole, _Kendall thought bitterly, _you lied. _

Kendall felt a headache coming so he decided that an actual nap would suit him just fine at the momemt.

But apparently, Logan and Carlos had different plans, for they bursted out of Kendall and Logan's shared room like there was a fire or something and ran into the living room.

"Are you guys okay-"

"Kendall! Is Jo still here at the Palm Woods? Do you know where she's at? And where the hell did James go? He needs to be here!" Logan gushed out all in one breath.

"Um-" Kendall started but got cut off by Carlos.

"Logan, what are you talking about?" the short boy asked, staring at his excited looking boyfriend. Kendall was staring as well, wondering why the short brunette boy would think he'd know where his ex was. He didn't care about Jo and had no intentions on seeing her in any time.

"I just figured out that if we get Jo to confess that she was the one that kissed Kendall, that Kendall is innocent, then James would want to get back together with him. Also, we'd need you both to tell us what exactly happened in that room so we can hear both stories. And then James will realize that Kendall has been telling the truth from the start, that Jo was the one who initiated that kiss and that he needs to get his pretty ass back together with Kendall!" Logan took a breathing break while Kendall and Carlos thought over this.

Carlos was the one who spoke first, a smile gracing on his lips. "Logie, have I ever told you that you're very smart?" Carlos pecked the blushing brunette on the cheek. "Not to mention very attractive." Carlos winked and Logan just shrugged, the pink blush never leaving his face.

Logan gave a little cough before turning to look at the blonde on the couch. "So what do you think?"

Kendall thought that the smart boy's plan sounded pretty good. The only problem would be getting James to actually believe everything. The pretty boy seemed to think that eveything the blonde did is now a scam or something. And he had no clue where Jo was at the moment. Nor did he care.

And what if Jo lied? James would most likely believe her, since whatever Kendall says or does is a scam.

Kendall sighed and moved into a sitting position. "As much as that sounds like a wonderful plan Logan, I don't think it will work."

Carlos glanced at his boyfriend, practically seeing him deflate. "Why not?" the brunette asked, sounding very let down.

Kendall sighed again. "Look. It sounds great-"

"Then why don't we do it?" Carlos cut in, staring at the blonde. "I mean, we won't know if we don't try, right?"

"Yeah, no. See, here's the thing. I do know -or at least I think I'm pretty damn sure- that this won't work. You know why? James hates me. Jo hates me because I wouldn't get back together with her _because _I was with James. And James is with Bri. And I don't even know where Jo is! It's just not- You guys shouldn't- It's not worth it, okay?" Kendall huffed and layed back down.

"Yes it is, Kendall." Carlos walked over to said boy and pulled him up. "You love James, right?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah but he hates me-"

"Only because he thinks that you cheated on him-"

"Which I didn't and he's stupid for not believing me! " Kendall bursted out.

"Right. So don't you want to try and prove that he was wrong? This whole time? By getting Jo to confess that she was the one that kissed _you _and not the other way around, don't you think that it's worth a shot?" Carlos rubbed Kendall's shoulder while the blonde slowly nodded.

"Good." Logan said. "So let's go and find Jo."

"Hahaha, that rhymed, Logie." Carlos laughed, making said boy and the blonde smile. Good ol' Carlitos. Then Kendall frowned.

"Guys. I don't even know where Jo is. I'm not even sure if she's staying here or not either."

"Don't worry," the smart boy said as he took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Camille will know."

"How do you know that?" Carlos asked, his voice a bit clipped. Kendall stood up as well, trying to hide hold back a smile. Carlos didn't give Logan a chance to comment. He just marched to the door, opened it and disappeared through it.

"Wh-what?" the smart boy was very confused at the sudden change of attitude of his boyfriend. "Did I say something-?" Kendall just shook his head, knowing that Logan would catch on to Carlos' jealousy.

He patted the shorter boy's shoulder and followed the Latino out. Logan was followed from behind, still a bit confused.

**Line Break**

After searching the entire Palm Woods, the three teen boys went outside to look for their drama mama actor friend, Camille. "She must be in the park or something-" Logan started but got cut off Camille was suddenly in front of him in one of her bizzare outfits.

_SLAP! _Both Carlos and Kendall winced as Logan's head snapped to the side, a red spot already beginning to form. "How _could _you?" Camille shrieked. "After all the love and undevoted attention I gave to you, you _still _decieved me!" tears ran down the actress' face and she made an awful sound between a dying cat and a cow being ran over.

"Uh, Camille-" Logan tried, clutching at his stinging face.

"AH!" the girl screamed. "You can't even call me by my name-"

"Camille-" Logan tried again and Camille held up her hand.

"Just don't, Raymond. Just don't-"

"Yo, Camille!" Kendall shouted and the girl turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked, completely back to normal.

"We need your help." Logan said and Camille nodded.

"Sure, I'm listening."

"We need to find Jo. Do you know where she's at?" the short brunette asked.

Camille nodded. "Yeah, she's staying at my place. Why?"

"Oh thank goodness. Okay, can you take us to her? We need to seriously talk."

"Why? Did something happen?" the actress questioned, resting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, something like that. Look. It's really urgent that we talk with her now." Logan said and Carlos nodded.

"Well, okay. But I want to know what happened!" Camille said as she started making her way back to the Palm Woods. The boys followed her and Kendall spoke up, surprising Logan and Carlos.

"Long story short: Jo kissed me and James walked in and thought that I kissed her so he broke up with me. We're going to get Jo to tell all of us that it was her that kissed me and hopefully James will get back with me."

Camille frowned. "Why'd Jo do that? Were you guys lost in the moment or something?"

"No and because she was mad that I wouldn't take her back." Kendall sighed.

"And James just walked in at that moment and thought that you kissed her? And you told him that you didn't and he didn't believe you?"

The blonde nodded and mumbled, "Pretty much."

"What an idiot." was Camille's simple reply. It made Kendall smile and he nodded, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, is James meeting you guys there or what? 'Cause I don't see James anywhere." Camille said as they walked in the lobby.

"Crap. James doesn't know about this. Uh, Carlos, could you go find James?" Logan asked his frowning boyfriend.

"What, so you can get some alone time with her?" the pouting boy jerked his thumb at Camille who put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a dangerous tone of voice the same time Logan started spluttering.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Guys, please don't start."

"You heard him, Camille," Carlos snapped and said girl scowled. "Don't start." Logan rested a hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos brushed it off.

"Carlos, that's you who's starting stuff." Kendall stated and Camille snapped, "Yeah Carlos. Quit starting stuff."

Kendall groaned and threw his hands in the air.

"Guys, stop it. You're both being ridiculous." Logan protested as his boyfriend and ex glared at each other. "And you are now causing a scene."

It was true. Some people in the lobby were staring at them. "Good. Then they can all see me taking down this chicked head." Camille growled as she glared at Carlos.

Carlos gasped. "Chicked head? Did she just call me a _chicken head_?" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Guys. Quit this now. You both are friends, remember? Carlos, Logan loves you, quit acting all drama papa on us. Camille isn't going to take him away from you. Camille, Carlos doesn't mean any of the things he said. He's just being a jealous idiot."

"I know-" the girl started but got cut off from Kendall.

"Okay, well if you know, quit taking the bait. You guys are helping me prove that I am not a cheater and I don't need you guys fighting. So please. Carlos, go find James and bring his pretty ass to room-"

The blonde looked at Camille who said, "Room 3D."

"-Room 3D so I can explain that everything was a big understanding." Kendall pressed a hand to Camille's back and one to Carlos' back. He nudged them forward until they were face to face.

"Now!" the blonde clapped his hands together. "Make up."

"I'm sorry, Camille that I-"

"Good! Very good, now Camille's turn." the blonde interrupted as he stared at Camille.

"Carlos, I'm sorry that I called you a chicken head-"

"Greaat. Now that we are all friends again, can we please go?" Kendall asked and Camille rolled her eyes.

"Come on then, Mr. Impatient." she grabbed Kendall's shirt collar and dragged him to the elevators.

Logan and Carlos stayed behind, the latter red faced and embarrassed. "You were jealous." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Actually, Carlos thought Logan sounded a bit surprised.

"You were jealous?" now it was a question and Carlos gave a small nod, staring at the floor.

Logan stepped forward and gently rested his hands on his blushing boyfriend's cheeks, tilting his face up so that their eyes could meet. "Why?"

"I- I mean- I-" Carlos didn't know what to say. He merely shrugged. Logan shook his head and leaned forward, capturing the smaller boy's lips with his own.

"Crazy," the smart boy mumbled against his boyfriend's mouth. "Absolutely crazy." his tongue traced the outer lines of Carlos' lips, asking for entry. Carlos hummed and opened his mouth for Logan's tongue. Carlos moaned when their tongues brushed against each other and he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck.

"OY!" Camille shouted all the way from the elevators. "YO YA KISSING BOYS!" the people who didn't notice Logan and Carlos sucking face now looked around for them when Camille shouted that.

The two blushing boys moved apart and Camille jerked her hip out while Kendall tried not to burst out laughing.

"We have a mission here. NO distractions please. Carlos, go find James, Logan, get over here!"

Said boy pecked his boyfriend on the lips once more before rushing over to the pair standing by the elevators.

Carlos smiled before heading to the stairs.

**Line Break**

"So how do you guys want to do this?" Camille asked as the three of them stood outside her apartment door.

"We're just going to talk to Jo about the kiss when James gets here and just hope that she confesses, I guess." Kendall replied and watched Camille unluck the door.

"Do you guys want me to stay or-?"

"Um well-" Logan started but Kendall cut him off.

"Yes. Please." Kendall didn't know why he wanted Camille there, but he just felt at ease with the dramatic actress.

Camille nodded and entered the apartment. "Jo, you here?" she called through the silent apartment.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Jo's girlie voice answered back and Kendall felt his heart clench. There was nothing but anger towards the girl he used to love. She caused a fight between him and James which left James leaving Kendall. And for what? Because he loved James and didn't want to get back together with her.

"Can you come here for a second, please?" Camille snapped her fingers together and pointed to the couch as she walked to a hallway. Logan and Kendall took the gesture as Camille saying, 'Sit.' So they did.

The boys watched as Camille leaned against the wall as she talked with someone behind it. Then that someone walked around Camille and entered the living room.

Camille turned around, her arms crossed over her chest.

Jo stood there surprised as she stared at Kendall and Logan. The two stared back blankly and Kendall said in an almost bored tone of voice, "Hey, Jo."

**A/N Did anyone else think that that was going to happen? Ahaha, well there you all go! Hope you liked it and please review! They make me smile. =)**

**Love and Heartz**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Aww you guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm at 64 and that's the highest I've ever gone. So I appreciate it. Ha ha, some of you are mad that I made James such a douche. I like douch-y James. Lol. So, as you all can see, another fast update. Which means we are nearing to the end! Woo! This chapter is... eesh. Well, just a lot of cursing mainly. And drama. XD I am so tired and it's late where I am at, so if there are any errors, I apologize. D= Anyways, please review! And enjoy chapter 13! =)**

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked, still looking shock. The blonde didn't wait for an answer. She turned to look at Camille who was still leaning against the wall. "What are they doing here?"

"Does it matter?" Kendall asked, his voice still holding no emotion.

"Yeah, it actually does, Kendall." Jo snapped as she turned her attention back to the pair on the couch. "Well, what do you want?" the petite blonde growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We are going to be talking about that kiss you pulled on me."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Are you still upset from that?" Camille gasped.

"You don't care at all that you pretty much wrecked his and James' relationship? At all?" the pretty brunette asked.

Jo smirked and studied her french manicured nails. "Um, no. I don't actually. Kendall deserved what he got."

Kendall shot off from the couch in anger. "No, I didn't, Jo! I don't know what your problem is-"

Jo glared at Kendall and snapped, "My problem? You don't know what my problem is? It was _you _not taking me back! I loved you, Kendall, with all my heart and then you _broke it_!"

Kendall stared at Jo for a good five seconds before saying, "You're nuts."

Well, that didn't sit well with Jo. "I'm what?" she shrieked and marched up into Kendall's space. "I'm nuts? I'm nuts now?"

Kendall growled. "Yes, Jo. You are! If you loved me, then why did you break me and James up?"

"I didn't do _anything _to make James break up with you! He did that himself!"

Kendall really kind of wanted to hit Jo at the moment. Instead, he gripped his blonde hair before letting it go and hissed, "Because he thinks that I kissed you! And I didn't! And that's why _you _are going to be telling him the damn truth." Kendall didn't realize he was shaking until he sat down on the couch and Logan rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have to tell that bastard anything. He can think whatever he wants about you, _I. Don't. Care._" Jo snapped and stomped back to her room.

Even though Camille was shocked on what just happened in her living room, she walked over to Kendall, who looked like he was trying to keep it together and asked, "Do you need anything?"

The blonde shook his head before muttering, "Only for Jo to say that it was her who kissed me to James."

Camille and Logan looked at each other, sympathy held in both of their eyes.

Jo stomped back out, looking all spiff and span in a tight blue minni dress and black pumps. "Hey, where are you going?" Logan spoke up for the first time and stood up.

"What does it look like, smart one? I'm leaving. And if you couldn't tell by the way I was dressed, I'm having a date." she threw the door opened and there standing on the other side of it was Jett.

The handsome boy was looking nice too; black dress pants, a nice, clean blue top with a black tie and his hear was combed back.

"And," Jo smirked and held onto Jett's arm. The blonde looked at the other three in the room and said, "If you can't tell that this is my date, then something is obviously wrong with you."

**Line Break**

James moaned, hands pumping his hard dick while he watched the sexy blonde in front of him play with her gaping hole with a 9 inch dildo.

"Damn Bri, do you know how fucking sexy you are?" James groaned out. Bri smirked and tilted her head back, her blonde hair falling back and she let out a moan.

James was sitting at the end of the Bri's bed while Bri was lying on a bunch of soft pillows at her beds' headboard. The girl spread her legs and licked at her lips seductively as she inserted the toy deeper into her; even though her eyes were closed, Bri knew that James had his attention fully on her.

"Mhm ahh," she gasped out when the dildo brushed her prostate.

While James watched her, he faintly heard what seemed to be something being hit on a wall or a door from outside. "Baby, did you hear that?" he asked, his voice rough and deep.

Bri fucked herself hard on the dildo while massaging her breasts. "H-hear what?"

"What?" James asked, already having to forgot what he said seconds ago. But could you blame him? The sight in front of him was beyond hot. It should be illegal on how sexy this chick was being.

Bri laughed then moaned as the thing in her pussy brushed that spot again. James couldn't take it anymore.

The brunette stopped stroking his dick and crawled up the bed to settle between Bri's opened legs. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a fucking month." James lifted one of Bri's legs and set it around his hip.

Bri whimpered at James' words and moved her other leg on her own to rest on the other side of his hip. She removed the dildo and brought the wet toy to her lips; making sure James was watching, she gave it a soft lick. James moaned and got lined up with her hole before slamming into her.

Bri screeched, throwing her head back as James continued to ram into her. "Oh f-fuck, James, oh uhnn- AH!" James had angled his hips and hit her prostate. "There there t-there!" she whimpered and James let his body fall forward; grabbing her arms and holding them down above her head, he continued snapping his hips back and forth, in and out of her.

Bri started panting as she felt her orgasm coming. The small blonde gripped James' shoulders as she stared down at James lower region, seeing his dick disappearing in her hole in a blurry movement. It was always a turn on for Bri to watch the guy's dick go in and out of her.

James rested his forhead against the sweaty neck under him. The boy groaned when Bri's walls constricted around him and he opened his mouth to bite down on her neck. Biting turned to sucking and licking and then him moving his motuh downwards, only to stop at her breasts. Bri moaned as James took her right nipple into his mouth. The brunette kept fucking deeper into her as he rolled the hard nub around his tongue before licking the rest of the soft breast.

Bri whimpered as James kept hitting her prostate. At one particular thrust, she came hard, her sweet juices flowing out of her. James groaned at how tight Bri felt around him. He came right after she did and rode out his orgasm before collapsing beside the blonde.

Both of them were breathing hard and trying to calm their thumping hearts. After about five minutes and James thought that he could speak, he opened his mouth but the front door being banged on stopped him.

The teens froze; and then once again, their hearts sped back up, in fear that it was Bri's parents.

James fell off the bed and scrambled to get up. "I thought you said that they wouldn't be here until another hour!" he hissed and Bri threw on her pink robe while rushing to the door.

"That's what they told me! This shouldn't be them-"

"Shit, Bri, can't you wait until I can get dressed or something? Or maybe hide and save my life?"

"Ugh, it's not them!" Bri called from the living room and James stopped hurrying to get dressed. He had managed to throw on his jeans. That was pretty much it. His shirt was in his hand but he dropped it and made his way to the front room.

"Well who is it?" he asked and Bri opened the door.

"Carlos? What the hell are you doing here?" James asked his panting friend. "And was that you making all that noise?" Carlos just nodded, a bit out of breath.

"Looking -whooo- looking, looking for you." Carlos got out before bending over and resting his hands on his knees. "Wish I knew you were here before I ran and banged on all the doors downstairs. And up here." Carlos stood up and grabbed James' wrist. "You're needed at Camille's apartment."

Before James could say anything, Bri asked, "Who's Camille?"

James yanked his arm free from Carlos' and glared at him before looking at Bri. "A friend. And I'm not going." he turned back to Carlos who looked a bit crestfallen. "I'm sure it can wait, Carlos."

Carlos shook his head. "James, you don't understand- This is really urgent!"

"Well, he's not going. We need to finish up a few things anyway." Bri said and took James' hand. It was then that Carlos noticed how the two were practically naked.

His heart clenched. "James, you're making a mistake! Kendall didn't cheat on you, and in Camille's apartment, Jo is there and she-"

Bri dropped James' hand. "Who the hell is Jo?" the blonde's eyes hardened a bit. James rolled his eyes.

"Can you calm the fuck down, woman? I am not into any of those girls except you!"

"You liar! You love Kendall!" Carlos all but shouted. James growled.

"Shut up, Carlos. I don't. He's a fucking cheater. If he wants to get back with Jo, fine! I don't want him anymore. I don't want _anything _to do with him anymore!"

Carlos felt tears well up in his eyes. "You don't mean that! And you don't know how much you're hurting him, James. Please, just come back with me and everything will get explained. Please."

James shook his head. "Carlos-"

"Wait." Bri cut in. The boys looked at her and she stared at James. "What is going on?"

"None of your buisness." Carlos snapped. What? He was fed up with James, but he was furious with this- this girl! Yeah! Who does she think she is, coming into their life and making Kendall upset? Well, James also did. Well, James mostly did-

"Excuse me?" Bri snapped and glared at Carlos. Said boy felt guilty. She didn't seem like she knew what was happening so why should he get mad at her? It should be James he's mad at.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just- Everything is stressful and I really need to take James." Carlos rushed out and grabbed his friend's wrist.

"And I am not going, Carlos!" James growled and yanked his arm back.

"James! You need to stop thinking that Kendall cheated on you when he didn't! Jo was the one who kissed him and ugh, you just need to get back with him so he can stop being sad!" Carlos yelled and Bri blinked.

"He?" was all she asked and James groaned. "James, what is he talking about? Eh, you know what? How about we ALL go to this place, where ever the hell it is. I don't know what the fuck is going on but I'm going to find out." Bri turned on her heel and briskly walked to her room.

"Now look what you did, Carlos! I didn't tell her these things because she didn't need to know!" James snapped at the small Latino boy.

"Well, if you'd just listened and believed Kendall's word about him not kissing Jo, you probably wouldn't even KNOW this chick. You'd be with Kendall, happy Kendall, and you guys would be the greatest couple ever!" Carlos shot back.

"James!" Bri yelled from inside her room. "Come get your clothes!"

James growled and ruffled his hair. "Me and Kendall are _done_. Get that through your head. I'm with Bri now." the brunette walked away but not before hearing Carlos mutter.

"Yeah. Your fucking fuck buddy."

**Line Break**

"When the hell did you and Jett get together?" Kendall asked as they stared at the couple standing in the doorway.

"None of your buisness, Monster Brow." Jett spoke, his voice haughty. Kendall's eyebrow twitched and he momentarily forgot how much he despised the very narcissistic boy.

"What is he doing here, Jo?" Camille asked and Jo rolled her eyes.

"We're going out, is that a crime?" Camille raised an eyebrow.

"No, but just wait till they finish talking to you." Jo scoffed.

"You aren't my mom, Camille. Jett and I are leaving." the pair at the door turned to walk about but Camille had had about enough.

The now angry brunette stomped over to the pair and past them to slam the door shut. The fiesty actress whirled around and glared at the surprised couple. "NO. No. Jo, you did something horrible and I'm not sure if your blonde self realizes it. NO one is leaving this apartment until Carlos and James come back and James has heard what you need to say. Do you understand? Because you know that I will slap some sense into you without a second thought. So Go sit down somewhere and wait."

"Oh my god! So I kissed Kendall! Big effing deal!" Jo snapped and tried to move to the door. Camille blocked her so Jo shoved her. Jett, who frowned when he heard Jo say that she kissed Kendall, moved out the way. Jett may not be the smartest person, but he knows when to stay out of a cat fight.

Logan and Kendall, on the other hand stood up. Camille shoved Jo back and the smaller girl stumbled back.

"Camille-" Jo gasped but Camille shoved her again and again until the blonde was sitting down on the couch. Then Camille bent down and leaned in Jo's face and said quietly, "Don't start things you can't finish."

The brunette snapped up and glared at Jett. "Sit." he did.

"Honestly, Jo! I never thought that you'd ever pull something like this. Even though I didn't know that Kendall and James were dating, it's still not okay on what you did." Camille continued and Jo opened her mouth but Jett beat her to it.

"What? What is going on?"

"Shut up, Jett!" snapped Camille. Jett did. "You claim that you love Kendall and yet you do this to him? Don't you know that guys have feelings too? Why'd you do it?"

"She kissed Monster Brow?" Jett questioned but closed his mouth when Camille glared at him.

"Yeah, she kissed me. You didn't know that?" Kendall asked, voice hard.

"Shut up, Kendall. Baby, he doesn't know what he's-"

"Jo, stop. You just said it over there that you kissed him." Logan cut in and Jo glared at him. She opened her mouth but Camille told her no.

"Everyone just chill until Carlos and James come. Then everyone can get a say in what they want."

"Great." Jo snarled. "Because I have a lot to say to a certain someone."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Kendall growled and leaned back into the couch.

**Line Break**

Carlos knocked on Camille's apartment door, James and Bri on either side of him. "So, I don't think they were expecting her but I guess we'll just see how this goes." Carlos murmured and then the door opened.

"Hey guys- Oh come on now." Camille whined as she stared at Bri. "Who the hell is this?"

Bri did not appreciate Camille's tone of voice with her. "I'm Bri. James' girlfriend."

Camille wasn't impressed. "Please." she turned to James and slapped his arm. "You can do WAY better than that, my friend."

James rolled his eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Hey." Camille snapped. "We were waiting on _you_. What took so long anyway?" Camille stepped aside to let the three of them pass (not before giving Bri a dirty look).

"Someone was being stubborn." Carlos supplied and made his way over to where Logan was on the couch.

"Who the hell is that, James?" Bri asked and pointed to Jo. Jo looked Bri up and down and scoffed.

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"That's no one." James snapped and leaned against the wall. "What's so important for me to hear now?"

Bri walked over to James and put his arm around her shoulders. Camille almost gagged while she stomped over to the two, grabbed James and pulled him away from Bri, and dumped the pretty boy beside Kendall.

When James walked in the apartment, Kendall's heart pounded. The boy could see that the older boy seemed to have just come from a sex session with the blonde beside him. At that, Kendall's heart clenched. When Camille asked what took so long, Kendall guessed it was from that.

And now his heart pounded even more when Camille pushed the pretty boy on the couch beside him. James tried to move up but Camille snapped her fingers and ordered: "Stay."

"I'm not a dog, 'Mille." James whined and tried to get up again.

"You sure?" everyone looked at Jett and James made a face.

"Why is he here?"

"Shut up, James. Just pay attention to what Jo has to say. And for god's sake, _stay and sit still or I swear I will cut your balls off._" James swallowed and stopped trying to get up.

Maybe he'd just sit here for awhile.

"Hey, don't threaten my boyfriend, bitch." Bri snapped and marched over to where Camille was standing. All the guys in the room tensed. Jo just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stupid."

"Excuse me? Who are you, coming into my apartment like you fucking _know _me? And calling me a bitch, too. Well, honey," Camille stepped in Bri's bubble and spat in her face, "You haven't seen 'bitch' yet. Now get out of my apartment or _shut up._"

Bri was a bit shaken up from the brunette actress but she did shut up. Bri moved to sit on James' lap but Camille shoved her back towards the wall. "And Jett? One more word, and I will cut your dick off." the guys kind of crossed their legs at that and Camille clapped her hands together.

"Now!" the girl paused and giggled. "Gosh, I feel like the mother of awnry children. Ahem. How do we propose we start this?"

.**A/N Anyone else love Camille in this? X) And when she says: "Don't start stuff/shit you can't finish" that's what I always tell people who try to start stuff with me. I'm a nice person, and don't like to fight, but set me off and you'll get ittt. Anywho. Hope you all liked this! =D It's about to get poppin' next chaper, too!**

**Love and Heartz**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am SO sorry this took awhile. I was having some troubles with this chapter. Not because of a writer's block but because I was deciding whether or not if this should be the last chapter... you guys go ahead and read but please read my AN at the end of this. I hope you enjoy this! =)**

Camille looked around the silent and tense room. "Ugh. Do I need to start this?" the actress didn't wait for an answer. She pointed to Kendall and said, "You. Tell James why we are all here."

Kendall glanced at James and then back to Camille. "He should know why we're here but he doesn't care."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Then make him care!"

"_You _try to make him care!" Kendall snapped and got off the couch. "He doesn't believe me! He fucking despises me for something that I haven't even done! Jo is the one who kissed _me _and I've been telling him that from the start." Kendall turned and glared at James.

Everything inside Kendall just kind of bursted out. Everything has been ridiculous. Absolutely _ridiculous. _His heart has been broken and his friends have been trying to get him back together with James, but said boy doesn't want anything to do with him. At all.

And Kendall is pretty sick of everything, pretty much. Why should he have to get his stupid ex to tell his _other stupid ex _that he didn't kiss her? It shouldn't have to be this way. James should have trusted Kendall.

_He should have trusted me_ the blonde thought brokenly. But he was done. Through. Through with all this dramatic bullshit.

"Look, at this point, I don't give a fuck! Okay?" Kendall ran his fingers through his hair and let his eyes meet the beautiful hazel ones. "I'm done. If you think that I cheated on you, by all means, go ahead. If you think that I'd want to kiss _her_-" Kendall pointed at Jo who frowned, "-By all fucking means, go _ahead._ If you want to think that I didn't love you and wanted to get back with her, just go right ahead. But I know that I'd never _ever _want to hurt you or cheat on or anything stupid like that. I loved you, James, and I'm a fucking idiot because I still love you, but I am done. Obviously you don't want me and think that I'm a liar and a cheater. Call me whatever. I know that I'm neither of those things. You, I guess just don't trust me. And you seemed to have moved on and are happy with her-" Kendall pointed at Bri this time. "-So I guess I just need to and that's that." Kendall let his arms drop at his sides while he stared at James.

The rest of the teens were staring at Kendall. "Wait wait wait." Jett cut in and then glanced at cautiously at Camille. Said girl didn't say anything, just stared at him like the rest of the group. "I'm a bit confused on what's happening here. And I don't think I want to understand, but where does Jo come in kissing Monster Brow?"

Kendall slumped his shoulders. "I wish you'd stopped calling me that."

"So Jo really kissed Kendall?" James asked in a small voice, his hazel eyes still on the blonde. Kendall just stared back at him, no words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, James. Jo really was the one who kissed Kendall. We've all been trying to tell you this from the start." Logan said, his voice hard.

Carlos nodded beside the smart boy. "We really did, James. You didn't listen." James stood up and turned to stare at Jo.

"Is this true? You were the one who kissed him? Not the other way around?" Kendall felt something inside him snap.

"Oh, so you _still _don't believe us?" the blonde scoffed and shook his head. "We've all been telling you that it was her, what difference does it make if she says that she did it? Why can't you just get that I-"

"Yeah, I did it. I kissed him." Jo's voice cut through Kendall's rant and everyone stared at the other blonde.

"What?" Jett jumped to his feet and walked closer to Jo. Said girl stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You heard me. I kissed Kendall. _I _did. You know why? Because _he _wouldn't take me back. Because _he _was so in love with you and wanted everything to do with you. It wasn't fair. I loved him, he was mine first."

"W-what?" James stomped over to Jo and growled, "What did you want him to do, Jo? Wait for you?" James scoffed. "You must be crazy if you thought that he'd wait for you for _three _years. And if you really loved him, you wouldn't have kissed him and tear our relationship up!"

"WHAT?" Jo screeched. She poked James hard in the chest and snapped, "So what if I kissed him? YOU were the one who walked in and concluded that HE was the one who kissed ME! YOU are the one who tore your relationship apart. Not me."

James opened his mouth to yell his response when those words started flowing around in his head. _You were the one who walked in and concluded __that he was the who kissed me. _James swallowed and realized that, yes, he had jumped to conclusions that Kendall was the one who kissed Jo.

He was the one who pretty much tore their relationship apart. "And, please, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not even give Kendall a chance to explain his side of the story? Or did you just not care in your head?"

James gritted his teeth and hissed, "Shut up. If you still hadn't kissed him, none of us would be here now. I'd still be with him-"

"What about me?" everyone looked to see Bri making her way over to James, anger shown on her face. "What about me, huh? Was I just a fuck buddy or did you actually care for me?"

James swallowed hard and glanced at Kendall who looked away. "Um-"

Thankfully Camille cut in. "What about you? You aren't anyone special. In fact, get out my apartment."

Bri made an expression of a fish out of water; her mouth kept closing and then opened again. She stared at Camille with a surprised face and started spluttering.

"Yo, the door is that way." Camille jerked her thumb in the direction of the door but Bri stood where she was.

"A-are you serious?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Get. Out." Camille ordered and took a step forward. That made Bri move and she stared at James.

"You and I will be talking later." she promised but James shook his head.

"There isn't going to be a later, Bri." James had his eyes fixed on Kendall who refused to look at James. "There's never going to be a later."

"Hahahaha REJECTED." Camille barked with laughter and she shoved the shocked blonde out the door. "Buh-bye biotch." and with that, Camille slammed the door in Bri's face. "Okay, back to business, guys. Kendall? What do you have anything to say- Hold on, Jett is still here."

Camille took a hold on the handsome boy's ear and pulled him to the door before opening and pushing him out.

Jo started protesting when Camille locked the door but earned a glare from the other actress. "I don't have anything to say." the blonde said and walked to the door.

"Wait, Kendall." Logan walked after his friend. Carlos was on his heel. Both of them looked concerned.

"No. No, I'm done waiting." the blonde shook his head, eyes starting to water with tears. "I waited and pleaded with James to take me back. To listen to me, to trust me and hear me out- But he never did- You never did!" Kendall shouted as he stared at the brunette. "Call me crazy, but I had a damn voice in my head telling me that you'd be happier and better off without me. That's why I cut myself. That's why. To make you happy while I was in misery. I loved you though and still do and would do anything for you. But-" Kendall took a deep breath while the other people in the apartment eyes' widened.

"W-what, Kendall? That's stupid!" James protested. "That wouldn't have made me happy-"

"Bullshit." Kendall snapped and walked over to the brunette until they were inches away from each other. "Anything to get away from the 'cheater' would have made you happy. You started dating everyone right after you dumped me! Do you know what that did to me? And I tried over and over again, telling you that I didn't kiss Jo-" Kendall fell silent all of a sudden and Carlos took a step forward.

"Kendall?" the Latino asked quietly and Kendall shook his head. Turning on his heel, the blonde went to the door.

"This- this-" Kendall's voice shook and James walked forward, making Kendall back away. "This was all fucking stupid. It was ridiculous. I- I-" Kendall opened the door but a tan hand closed it and he turned to see James standing behind him.

"Kendall-" the brunette started but Kendall shook his head furiously.

"No! Don't. Leave me alone. I'm through. I'm done. I don't want- I dont-" Kendall started stammering as tears flowed down his face and cheeks.

James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the trembling blonde. "No! Don't touch me- Don't-" Kendall tried pulling away from the brunette but the older boy was strong. He tightened his old on Kendall and pulled him closer to him.

"Kendall," James whispered into his hair but Kendall wasn't listening. The blonde boy was still struggling against body that held his.

What the hell was James doing? He didn't want anything to do with Kendall before and now he's holding the blonde as if his life depended on it. Kendall felt more tears slide down his face and he hiccuped while pushing against James' chest.

James felt like... well he didn't know what to feel like. Or think. Kendall had been telling the truth the whole time. And he didn't believe him. At all. And what was Kendall saying, about him trying to kill himself? Because he _thought _that it'd make James happy? No, it wouldn't have.

_**You sure wouldn't have cared though. **_James froze when he heard the voice.

_Yes, I would have- Ugh, I don't have time for you. You aren't even real. Just my imagination. This is crazy. You're crazy. Go the fuck away _the brunette thought angrily.

The voice didn't answer and James sighed. A soft sniffle grabbed his attention and he looked down at the blonde boy in his arms. The older boy's heart clenched at the sight of him. He had done this to Kendall. He had made Kendall miserable and for what? Accusing him of cheating when the blonde wasn't the one who initiated that stupid kiss. He should have known. But Kendall was getting over Jo, so when said girl came back, to James, it just made sense if the blonde kissed her.

Actually... James realized that it could have gone the other way around, which it did, but when Jo came back, she could have just kissed Kendall because she missed him. And she did kiss him, James thought, but for revenge. And he just happened to walk in on that exact moment and bam. The thought that Kendall had kissed her made complete sense. Even the way the boy was holding her-

Well... not exactly holding her. James remembers that Kendall did have his arms on Jo's waist, but now, James could see the scene in his head, that Kendall seemed to be pushing the girl away, not holding her close to him...

_Flashback to the mother fucking day that Jo kissed Kendall _

_It was night time at the Palm Woods, but no one was sleeping. At least not the teens. They were having a small party that Camille decided to have __on behalf of Jo coming back from New Zealand. The actress had invited only a few people, mostly close friends like Sarah and Stephanie. _

_The small party was in the lobby which was cool because you weren't suppose to having parties down there past 8 o'clock. And, hello. A party in __the lobby at night? The teens enjoyed themselves a lot._

_James and Kendall, who'd been secretly dating for awhile were at the refreshment stand. (Yes, Camille got them a refreshment stand)_

_"Hey Kendall, can I talk to you for a minute?" both boys turned around to see Jo standing there, a green plastic cup in her hand._

_James tensed up, his hazel eyes going from warm to cold as he stared hard at the other blonde. Kendall nodded and handed James his cup before __following the girl. The blonde would have given his boyfriend a reassuring kiss on the cheek, but no one knew that they were together._

_James stared after their retreating figures, a deep scowl on his pretty face. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Carlos __standing there, a care free smile on his face. "Don't worry, James. Kendall is totally over Jo. You have nothing to worry about."_

_James just nodded and tried not to be too bothered by Jo taking his boyfriend away. But he couldn't help it when after a good six minutes past (and no, he __wasn't counting. Of course not.) and his green eyed beauty didn't appear, that he went to search for him, going in the same direction he saw the blonde __pair go._

_The tall boy walked down the hall and opened the first door he saw. He then wished he didn't. The sight before him was Kendall and Jo __kissing, Jo's hands gripping on Kendall's shoulders while said boys' hands were on her waist. _

Little did James know that at the time, Jo was gripping on Kendall's shoulders so that it was hard to get her off him. And Kendall hands were on her waist, but because he was pushing her away.

James bit his lip at the memory. He'd been angry but if only he had listened to Kendall... But in all honesty, the blonde looked like he was holding Jo. He knows now that that was not the case, that Kendall was pushing the girl away, but again, James was angry and hurt. He didn't want to listen to what the blonde had to say. He saw it crystal clear.

_"What the hell is this?" James yelled and Jo broke away from Kendall, gasping._

_Kendall stared wide eyed at James who was glaring at both of them. "J-James, it's not what it looks like, I swear-"_

_"Oh really?" the brunette snapped, making Kendall flinch. "Because __**I **__swear that I just saw you swapping saliva with your ex!"_

_Kendall walked over to James, shaking his head. "No, s-she kissed me! James, please-"_

_"I kissed you?" Jo cut in and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder at the two boys and scoffed. "Please."_

_Kendall stared, his mouth open, at the spot Jo was just standing at and started stammering. "N-no, James, she's lying! Please, baby, you __have to believe me-"_

_James growled. "I don't have to do anything. Except maybe end this." the taller boy made his way towards the door._

_Kendall felt his eyes beginning to water and his heart and stomach did weird summer-saulty things. And not in the good way. "James, no! Please __don't do this!" but James was already gone._

The brunette remembered angrily walking to the elevators and ignoring his friends concerned looks. He remembered going to his and Kendall's room, stripping down and jumping into bed, knowing damn well on what the first thing on his agenda would be the following morning...

_"Kendall." James stepped inside his shared room with the blonde, who was currently sitting on his bed with a book. James had been doing __everything that morning that was Kendall free, even though his thoughts were about Kendall._

_Kendall set his book down. The blonde had been wanting to talk to his boyfriend ever since last night but when he came into the room last night, James __was already sleeping. Or fake sleeping. Either way, Kendall wanted to talk with him the first thing the next morning. _

_But when the green eyed boy awoke that morning, he found his boyfriend missing from his bed. That had been a good three hours ago and __finally the brunette had showed himself._

_"James, where have you been?" Kendall asked and stood up. He walked to stand in front of his boyfriend._

_"It doesn't matter." Kendall didn't like the pretty boy's tone of voice and he definitely didn't like the next thing that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. "What __matters is last night. I don't know what happened in there and I don't want to know. All I know is you two were sucking each other's faces and that we're done."_

_Kendall felt his heart stop. "W-what?"_

_"You heard me. I said we're done. I should have known that you'd still have feelings for her." James growled and Kendall shook his head furiously._

_"N-no, James! I don't-"_

_"Well that kiss told me otherwise." James hissed. Kendall felt his chest tigthen and he could feel some tears building up. James __was really going to break up with him because he thought that he kissed Jo?_

_"James, I-I'm not- I would h-have never kissed Jo! She's my ex first of all and I love you. I didn't even kiss her, she kissed me, o-okay?" _

_"Uh huh. Sure Kendall. Look, I fucking __**saw **__you two. I saw you kissing her." the brunette snarled, making Kendall flinch._

_"I didn't do it-" the blonde started brokenly. Did Kendall think that James was stupid? Did he honestly think that? James saw what he saw last night __with his own damn eyes. And what he saw was Kendall and Jo kissing. Kendall holding on her waist and Jo holding onto his shoulders. _

_It made James furious. He may not be the brightest or smartest guy, but when it comes to relationships and shit, he knows what's up. And what was up __is that Kendall is a cheater and he was caught by James last night kissing his ex. James has been and gone through relationships, a good portion of __them cheating on him. So to think that Kendall could just get away by saying 'Oh, I didn't do it James, blah blah blah' made him furious. Just like the __rest of his exes, they always try to blame the person they cheated him on with, when in reality, James __**knows **__that they were the real culprits._

_In fact, James was pretty furious to the point where he shoved Kendall. He saw Kendall's face change into an expression of shock and then hurt but __the brunette didn't care. What about his feelings, huh? He was the one who got cheated on, not the other way around. "That's what they all say, Knight!" he __snarled._

_"James-" Kendall started but James was too mad to let him speak. Did the blonde not know when to quit?_

_"Shut up! I'm done with you! We're over, okay? __**Done**__." _

_James glared at the blonde while he gasped and shook his head. "Please don't do this James. This was all just a big misunderstanding-" James __didn't hear the rest of what the blonde said. He was on to what Kendall just said, about this situation being a misunderstanding. Nothing was __misunderstood. James understood everything. Kendall still had feelings for- he didn't even want to think of that bitch-_

_"-Just ask Jo-"_

_ARG! Stupid Kendall said her name anyway. James growled. "Don't fucking talk to me about that bitch. I don't want to hear it anymore, Kendall. We __are through. Over."_

_"You can't do this, James!" he can't do this? What? Yeah, __**watch **__him. "You promised you'd stay and be with me-" yes, James did promise this but __that was BEFORE he caught his ex swapping spit with __**his **__ex. He told this so to the blonde who flipped out._

_"For the last time James, __**she**__ kissed __**me**__!" okay, so what if Jo did kiss Kendall? And that's a big what if. Because Kendall seemed to be into __the kiss just like Jo was._

_"Well you certainly weren't holding back, now were you, you bastard!" James snapped and then felt a little bad when he saw Kendall wince. But then __he remembered that Kendall was a cheater so all of that feeling went away._

_"James, if you'd just listen to me for one minute-" Kendall pleaded but James still wasn't having none of it. He cut the blonde __off._

_"No. I'm not going to listen Kendall. The bitch has been wanting to get back with you forever and apparently, so do you."_

_James saw the blonde shake his head but James didn't care. He turned on his heel and headed out the door. "So don't let me get in the way of __that. We're done."_

James remembered going out that night and finding some really hot chick to realese his anger out on. Angry sex was always pretty good. But it was for nothing. Kendall had been telling the truth. The whole time... and now James felt like the biggest dick of the dicks because, well, he was one.

James wasn't the only one who'd been deep in thought. The blonde in his arms had gone limp, his fists bunching up James' shirt and pressing close to the taller boy. He missed this, being in James' arms. Being held by his love one. Yes, Kendall still loved James.

He didn't know why though.

After everything he's been through, after everything James put him through, after heartbreak after heartbreak, he still loved the moron.

Maybe Kendall was the moron here. Loving someone that hurt him and accused him of pure falseness. Of something that he didn't do, nor did he want for it to happen. Kendall didn't understand why he was letting himself be held by James. He just didn't. The boy hurt him. A lot. And even though Kendall still loves this boy, he, like he said, was done.

The blonde tried to move away, but James wasn't letting up so he just tilted his head back to stare at the pretty face staring down at his.

"James-"

And that was all James heard. Just his name, coming from those soft pink lips. His hazel eyes were trained on the kissable moving mouth and he leaned down a bit, thinking how it was too long since he kissed the blonde.

Kendall stopped talking when he realized James was leaning forward, his face moving closer and closer to his.

"N-no, James, stop." the blonde ordered weakly and pushed on said boys' chest.

The brunette didn't stop though. Nor did he budge. He kept leaning down closer to Kendall and his mouth until their lips were barely touching.

It was like everyone in the room disappeared and it was just Kendall and James. Actually, the people in the room disappeared awhile ago. Logan had dragged Camille and Carlos out and into the kitchen so the two in the living room could get some alone speaking time.

James let Kendall go, but trapped him between his muscled arms. Kendall's heart was pounding in his chest and when James lips brushed against his softly, Kendall's heart almost leaped out of his chest.

Both boys were stock still in their position for a minute before James moved, letting his body slowly press against Kendall's. Kendall shivered when James' body rested fully against his own, making him press against the door even more.

James decided that he and his lips had waited enough by just barely brushing against Kendall's. So the brunette leant forward the rest of the way and connected their lips together.

Kendall gasped at the sudden pressure against his lips. James took this as a opportunity to scope out Kendall's mouth with his tongue. The blonde let out a moan when James' wet tongue entered his mouth and licked at all of his sweet spots.

Kendall slowly shut his eyes as James licked the outside of his lips before pressing his lips to the blonde's. Kendall forgot how good of a kisser James was. How good James was to make his body go all tingly, inside and out. It had been awhile-

The blonde had started kissing James back when he realized _why _it been awhile since he and James kissed. Because the asshole thought Kendall cheated on him. Which, it turns out, he didn't! What a surprise. Well, Kendall will have James know that he is NOT going to be getting back with Kendall that easily.

The blonde shoved the older boy back and glared at him.

"What?" James asked, looking hurt. How the hell does he get to look _hurt_? How does he think that he's got the right to look _hurt_?

"Don't 'what' me." Kendall snapped. "You think by kissing me and stupid apologies will work to get back with me? Well, let me to tell you now James, they _won't_."

"Kendall-" James started but Kendall was having none of it.

"No! I'm fucking serious. How can I be with someone if they can't take my word on something that I didn't do? Huh? Tell me that! What will you accuse me next of doing? I can't go through getting my heart broken again, James. If you can't trust me, how will our relationship work?"

Kendall stared into James' hazel eyes, his green ones' filled with emotion. "Kendall... I am so sorry-"

"Quit. Just stop. I don't want to hear it. You need to know that 'sorry' isn't going to work. It just won't. You know why? Because you hurt me and as cheesy as it sounds, here." Kendall rested his hand on his heart, green eyes filled with tears.

James officialy felt like the world's biggest dick as he stared into those broken green eyes. Both boys heard movement from behind them and turned to see Camille, Carlos and Logan walk in. The three of them had nervous, sympathetic looks on their faces as they stared at the two boys.

"Did you guys talk it through?" Logan asked and James looked at Kendall.

Said boy ran his fingers through his hair when James said, "Kendall..." the blonde shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know. I just- I just don't want to be with you now, James. I'm upset and angry and I don't know what to think."

"Kendall, please, I'm sorry. I was an ass for not believing you and for not trusting you. I should have but I didn't and I'm so so sorry." James said and Kendall nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you should have, James." his voice had no feel or emotion in it.

"But if you looked at it from my point of view, I really did think-" James' voice faltered when something flashed in the blonde's green eyes.

"You thought what?" Kendall stared hard at the brunette and James tried again.

"I-I thought that- that you-" James looked down at the ground and whispered, "I thought that you really kissed Jo."

"And I told you that I didn't!" Kendall yelled, making everyone in the room flinch. His mood suddenly changing from hurt to anger. The blonde was hurt still but he was pissed off that James thought that he kissed Jo.

Kendall was sick of it. Sick of James thinking he'd kissed Jo, sick of James because the boy thought sorry and kisses would make him go back to him, sick of being sick of James keep telling him that he thought that Kendall had kissed Jo. If you truly loved someone, you'd hear their side of the story before jumping to conclusions. If you really loved someone, you'd hear them out and talk it through.

Obviously James didn't care about Kendall. Obviously James didn't love Kendall, and yet, the stupid blonde knew that James still had his heart. But he was not going to get back with James anytime soon. Not after all of this. Not after what he put the blonde through.

"You know what, James?" Kendall growled and yanked open the door. "If you thought that the whole time I cheated, maybe I should have. Maybe I should have kissed Jo. Would that make you happy? Or maybe I should have just let you go and went to find someone else who would love me and listen to my side of the story if I was accuse of something. Maybe I should go do that now. Obviously you don't care about, and I'm a cheater. And if I recall, cheaters don't get second chances, right?"

James shook his head frantically. "Kendall, no don't-"

"Shut up James. Just shut up. I have nothing else to say except that I should have cheated." the blonde stormed out of the apartment, leaving four shocked people. And one whose heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest.

**A/N Okay! I tried speeding things up a bit for once, because I lag a lot... Anywho. I have a question for you guys! Do you think I should end it here and make a sequel or continue it on and make Cheaters longer? If I'd make a sequel, it would be called 'I Should Have Cheated' (I was very proud of that title lol) and it would be about James trying to win Kendall back. Or I could continue Cheaters, but still have James trying to get back his blonde. =) So, yeah. Please tell me what you guys think of that. And I am going to make Kendall get with somebody, somebody that is not James. ;D That would happen either way, in the sequel or if I continued on in Cheaters. So, yeah. That's it. And I hope you all liked this chapter. =)**

**Love and Heartz**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello! As you can all see, I am continuing Cheaters. It surprised me how many people wanted me to. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. =)**

**I apologize to the people who wanted a sequel. But in all honesty, it would have been the same. Just a different story and a different title. Even though the title was awesome. Actually, the whole reason why I wanted a sequel was so I could use the name. XD But I like how this is going. **

**So, I am sorry for the wait. I did a little vote to see who wanted Cheaters to continue and who wanted a sequel. We all can see who one. ;) Also, I've been sooo busy. With everything. It's ridiculous. _Life _is just ridiculous.**

**Moving on to all the amazing reviews I have been getting... YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING. Like, seriously. I love each and every one of you. And this story has over 100 reviews, too. Blew me away, because I really didn't think I'd go this far with this. Remember in the beginning where I said there would only be 5 chapters? Now we are on number 15. Crazy. =)**

**Now! To the people who wanted Kendall to get together with Carlos... Carlos is taken. By Logan. It's possibly my fault that you guys forgot. There hasn't been enough Cargan, so this chapter is pretty much Cargan. Not a lot, but just a reminder that Kendall cannot get with Carlos because he is with Logan. Ha ha.**

**Really not much else to say, but thank you and bunches of hugs to all of you. =) **

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 15! **

It's been exactly one week after the drama between James and Kendall. One week, and there is still tension, several more break ups and a confused Mama Knight when her and Katie returned, finding a hospital bill.

Thankfully, Logan had a story made up for that when Mama Knight would come across it. He told the not so delighted woman that the four of them were playing hockey in the apartment and ended up in the kitchen where they accidently broke a glass that was on the table and Kendall stumbled and fell on the broken pieces.

The woman bought it but wasn't pleased. She scolded them for playing a rough sport in the house and made them promise her to not do it again. They did, but honestly. Would they keep it?

Moving on to Logan and Carlos. The couple were growing strong, loving each other more than air and water. They had decided to tell Mama Knight and Katie about their relationship and were accepted with congratulations, grins and a warning from Mama Knight to not let things get out of hand, if you catch my drift.

Both Logan and Carlos blushed at that, but nodded all the same.

When Mama Knight had asked them about James and Kendall (the two were not present at the time), the couple tensed and Logan had to think fast.

"Uh, uh uh um-" good job thinking, Logan.

"They broke up. Thought that it wasn't working. But, they are starting to come back down from the awkard stage and becoming friends again." Logan had stared at his boyfriend with complete and utter shock.

Mama Knight had just made a sad face about the news but didn't push the issue. Instead, she went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Katie had gone to find Tyler which left Logan and Carlos in the living room. And then in Logan's room because Logan dragged the Latino there.

Which is where we are now.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Carlos beat him to it. "We have got to switch rooms." the Latino looked around Logan and Kendall's shared room before meeting the brunette's eyes. "Seriously. If Kendall doesn't want to share a room with James, (See how the roles are switched?) he can sleep on the couch. Because I want to sleep next to my boyfriend." Carlos pulled Logan close to him and kissed him gently.

Logan sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. When they pulled away, still wrapped in each other's arms, Logan said, "I couldn't agree with you more. But it's like now, Kendall wants nothing to do with James. He won't even stay in the room if James is in it." the smart boy closed his eyes and pressed closer to his warm boyfriend.

Then he chuckled. "What?" Carlos questioned and Logan opened his eyes and stared at the cute boy in front of him.

"The roles have completely switched. Now it's James who wants Kendall back and Kendall not wanting anything to do with James."

Carlos cracked a smile and chuckled with his boyfriend. After they stopped, Carlos commented, "We are bad friends. Here we are, laughing at their misery. But James is getting what he deserves. The way he treated Kendall... hell, I think Kendall made the right choice for leaving James. No, I KNOW that Kendall made the right choice. James is just going to have to be a man and suck it."

Logan stared at his boyfriend in shock. Carlos saw this and asked, "What?"

"N-nothing, it's just the way you've been putting things-" Logan saw the confusion on his boyfriend's face and changed his choice of words. "The way you are saying things is so un-Carlos like."

"I don't get what you mean, Logie. Am I saying something bad?" Logan had to chuckle at the cute confused expression the smaller boy wore and pulled him close.

"Not at all, Carlitos." Logan smiled and leaned forward, capturing his boyfriends lips in a sweet kiss.

Carlos' confusion disappeared and switched to enthusiasm as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck enthusiastically and happily kissed him back.

As their relationship grew stronger, Carlos discovered that one of his most favorite things to do with Logan is kissing him. It has got to be the Latino's most favorite thing in the whole entire world. Well, besides eating corn dogs and snuggling with Logan.

Logan felt the same way. Kissing the Latino always sent shivers down his spines, especially when his boyfriend's slightly smaller body pressed tightly against his, the way it was now.

Carlos let his tongue leave his mouth and prodded gently at Logan's lips, urging the boy to open up. Said boy did and Carlos wasted no time, letting his wet muscle shoot forward into the wet cavern that was Logan's mouth.

The brunette moaned as Carlos (still happily) poked and licked all of his sweet spots in his mouth. Soon, Carlos' tongue returned to his own mouth and the two just kissed sweetly for a few minutes before pulling away.

Carlos rested his forhead against Logan's, grinning. Logan smiled back, though his face was red. "Have I ever told you that I really love your lips?" Carlos asked and Logan's blushed deepened.

"More than me?" he asked, playfully pouting. Even though Carlos gave him a short kiss after he said that, it was still deep and sweet and left the brunette panting and eyes looking cloudy.

"I love you." Carlos mumbled, staring into Logan's eyes. Logan's heart skipped a beat. It was always a shock when Carlos uttered those three words. Even though the couple already passed the stage where they actually confessed their love by saying 'I love you' to one another, it still (and probably always will) shock the smart boy.

"I love you too." Logan whispered and kissed the shorter boy. He pulled away and Carlos smiled.

"But I love your lips. Oh! I love you that you have your awesome lips. No, wait. I love you and your amazing- OH! I love that your sexy self owns these amazingly sexy lips that I want to marry! Or how about-"

Logan laughed and pressed a finger to Carlos' open mouth. "How about you stop, and don't strain yourself. Your point has been across, safely and sound."

Carlos just licked the finger that was against his mouth. Logan's whole body shivered at that, but before he could do or say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Dinner will be ready in five, boys. Go wash up please!" Mama Knight's voice came through the door.

"Okay Mama Knight!" Carlos replied, a smirk on his face while he stared at Logan who was struggling with his words.

**Line Break**

"Where are James and Kendall?" Mama Knight asked as she stared around un-occupied chairs that usually James and Kendall would be seated in.

She recieved shrugs and frowned. "Well, do you all know where they might be? At the studio, the park, the gym, maybe?"

More shrugs. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well aren't you three a big help? Katie, get off that DS now. We are having dinner."

Katie didn't seem to hear her mother, as she continued on furiously pressing the buttons on the small electronic, her head bent low and her plate untouched.

"KATIE." Mama Knight's warning voice came on, making the girl jump.

"What?"

"Game. Down. Now." Mama Knight tapped her finger on the table as if proving her point. Katie grumbled but obeyed, setting the DS beside her plate.

"Carlos, slow down. You're acting like you've never seen food before." Logan said as he watched his boyfriend gobble down tater tots and curly fries. Mama Knight has yet to cook them an actual meal.

"Yeah, sweetie." Mama Knight commented as she too stared at the Latino.

"Bwut um do drungry." Carlos whined with his mouth full. Logan made a face and Mama Knight just shook her head and turned her attention back to her own plate of food.

"Alright, but don't blame me when all of that-" Logan gestured to Carlos' plate and then to his mouth where the food rested in, "-Comes back up."

Logan started eating his food while this time, Carlos made a face. The boy swallowed his food and said, "Logie, that's gross. Don't say that when I'm chewing or I'll actually do it! I pictured it and everything-"

"Okay! I'm eating here!" Katie cut in and glared at the two teens. They were apologizing when the door opened and James walked in, a frown on his face.

"Hey sweetie!" Mama Knight called out and James waved, forcing a smile to his face. "Would you like something to eat? I made some tater tots and fries."

"No thanks. I- I'm just going to go to my room." the tallest member of the band walked in the direction of his shared room with Carlos.

"Is he still upset about the break-up?" Mama Knight asked, concerned laced in her voice.

"Yeah. But he'll get over it." Carlos said curtly and then proceeded to try and feed his boyfriend some of his fries while making train noises.

"Carlos, I'm not five." Logan said but Carlos ignored him.

"Choo choo, open up for the choo choo train, Logie! Choo choo!" Logan stared at his boyfriend who had a grin on his face. Then he made an excited noise and said, "What if I said 'Chew chew' because you'd be chewing the food- HAHAHA, I'm hilarious." Carlos smiled at his own little joke while Katie and Logan rolled their eyes.

The ten year old picked up her DS and played with it while keeping it hidden under the table.

"So, none you guys know where Kendall is?" Mama Knight asked but no one was paying attention to her.

Carlos was still trying to get Logan to open up for the 'Chew Chew' train and Katie was now yelling at her game.

Mama Knight sighed and stood up, clearing the dishes away. "Why do I even bother?" the woman questioned to herself and went to go start the dishes.

Meanwhile, in James and Carlos' room, the aforementioned was lying on his bed, silent tears escaping his beautiful hazel eyes.

He knew he fucked up. He knew he fucked up _bad_. But he was really missing the blonde beauty like crazy. He really wanted the blonde to be back with him. He _needed_ the blonde.

But the blonde didn't need him. Kendall didn't need him. Not after what James saw today.

**A/N Welp. Cliff hanger. Kind of. Ha ha. Hopefully this seemed a bit more sped up and even though it was short, I hope you guys liked it! **

**-Jai**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Fast update! I actually wrote this last night but waited to post it until now. Cause I'm evil. =P **

**Ahhh, all of the reviews I'm getting are super nice and some make me laugh. Thanks you guys. =) Also, some of you are wondering when James and Kendall will actually get back together. I am getting there, promise promise promise! **

**Another thing, and I can't remember who said this, but they asked if this was an actual angst story or not. I am not sure anymore. I think I made this story be bipolar. Seriously. I blame Camille. She's my funny character in this. Everything around Camille and what she does is just funny. So yeah. It could be angst/humor/romance/drama and yada yada yada. Ha ha.**

**I'm excited for posting this because a surprise is at the end. Enough of me. Go on now and read! D=**

"What's the big emergency?" the blonde grumpily mumbled as he glared at the brunette actress n front of him.

"You." was all Camille said, making the blonde frown in confusion.

The girl had texted Kendall that morning, saying that he needed to get over at her place _pronto_. All the blonde wanted to do was sleep in until his mother would come get him, telling him that breakfast was on the table that had his name on.

Kendall even wanted to spend some time with his mom because A. he missed her and B. just being around the caring woman and mother would make his mood be calmer and not so... tensed.

But NO. Camille just HAD to text and call him a dozen times before he caved in and got himself dressed around 8 in the morning. Even his mom wasn't up! Kendall was very confused as to why Camille would be up at such a godly hour. He was also furious, because _she _had gotten him up at the damn godly hour.

Kendall would get his answer shortly. After knocking on the actress's door, the blonde had waited a couple of minutes before the crazy girl threw it open and dragged him into her warm apartment.

And now, here we are.

"Me?" the blonde asked in a confused voice, a frown still etched on his face.

"Yes, you." Camille said again, this time annoyance was hinted in her voice.

"What about me?" Kendall asked sourly and Camille huffed.

"Wow, SOMEone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Well SOMEone woke me up at a freakish early time. Now what the hell are you talking about? What's the emergency?"

Camille cut right to the chase. "I'm going to hook you up with somebody."

The girl said she was going to do what now?

"Come again?" the blonde asked, his eyes a bit wide. Camille nodded, a grin plastered on her face.

"Yup. It's time for what some like to call _**revenge**_. And moving on, but mostly _**revenge**_."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked and Camille sighed and pushed him on the couch. After she seated herself comfortably down beside him, she started her newest plan.

"Listen, Kendall. We all know that you still love James and all but that you don't want to get back together with him. At least not yet. I have no idea what your plan is but I've got a better one!"

"I'm sure you do." the blonde muttered and recieved a slap to the face.

"You seriously need to move on from James, Kendall." Camille went on, ignoring Kendall when he placed a hand gingerly on the cheek she'd slapped.

"I have-"

"If you really have moved on, then you won't object to what I have to say next. There's this guy that I know, right? I have been feeding him on what's been happening-"

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled and jumped off the couch.

"Oh, get back here and hush." Camille took a hold of the blonde's pants and yanked him down again. "I haven't told him anything about you and James, per se, but he does know that you aren't dating anyone. And since he's fancied you for awhile, I think you should give him a chance. It'll actually make you move on from James, Kendall. The boy did you wrong. He doesn't deserve you. You need someone that'll make you happy."

Kendall frowned. "But James made me happy."

"Yeah, and James also accused you of something that you didn't do. The guy I know won't jump to conclusions. He'd hear you at and talk stuff through with you. And like I said before, this guy has liked you for a pretty long time." Camille stopped there and waited for Kendall to say or do anything.

After a couple of minutes, the blonde asked, "Who's the guy?"

A grin broke out on the pretty brunette's face and she jumped up in excitment, hauling Kendall up after her. "I'm glad you asked. Now! Let's get you looking hot for your date!"

**Line Break **

"I canNOT believe you already set up a date without my asking. What would you have done if I declined? Huh? HUH? Then I would have stood the poor guy up!" Kendall paused his rant when a realization hit him. "I don't even know this guy, Camille! Who is he? And how can he have liked me when I don't even know him? And these pants are too tight, Camille. They're giving me a fucking wedgy."

Camille rolled her eyes as she dragged the complaining blonde down the street. Kendall had been worried about being out in public, because, you know, being a pop star does draws attention to the public's eye, but the actress told him not to worry. Where they were going, no one would notice them.

Camille had to put sunglasses on the still nervous blonde. She also dressed him. Well, not dress _dress _him but pick out his clothes. A nice grey short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans (that apparently made the blonde have wedgies...) a pair of white converse and a nice black fedora hat that contrasted with his blonde hair nicely.

Sure, the blonde was getting stares, but not because he was Kendall Knight from the band Big Time Rush. No, he was getting stares because he was that, 'Hey, that's a really really _really _attractive guy'.

Camille noticed this as she and Kendall walked by people. She was very pleased with herself, transforming Kendall into looking like some Golden God. But the stupid boy was complaining about _everything_. Camille knew that he was nervous, though. That he really didn't want to do this and stuff, but really, it was for his own good. James wasn't good enough for him, but this boy that they were meeting was.

She was sure of it. And then Kendall would thank her profusely for finding him his perfect match. She would just smile and say, '"Well, I'm your friend, Kendall. It's my job to make sure that you're happy and have someone that'll take care of you."'

Camille grinned at the thought.

"Ugh, why couldn't you have gotten better pants at least?"

The grin was off the actress's face in an instant, replaced with a look of annoyance, because really, the girl could only be nice for so long.

**Line Break**

James woke up, body tired and stiff. The sleepy teen looked over and saw that Carlos' bed was empty- as usual. The boy always went to Logan and Kendall's room so that he could snuggle with his boyfriend.

James knew that the new-ish couple wanted to be able to share rooms, and James would gladly switch back again, but Kendall doesn't want him. Doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. And James thinks- knows that he deserves it, but come on. Let the couple room with each other. Then that way, James could maybe talk some sense into the blonde. Let him know how much of a dick he was, that he should have believed him.

The usual shit.

But Kendall stuck to his word. Which was him being done.

James sighed and glanced at his clock on the night stand beside his bed. 10:37 a.m. A decent time to get up, the brunette boy thought. So he did. He showered, got dressed and decided to go out. He needed to clear his head a bit more and the boy hasn't been out in ages.

Well, except for going to Rocque Records, but that doesn't count.

The tall hazel eyed boy put his shoes on and headed out the door. Hopefully he could have a nice, peaceful day, just by himself. Maybe go to the park or catch a movie. Actually, he brunette was pretty hungry. He didn't eat. So maybe a coffee shop would do him good. Ohhh, coffee sounded really good.

James pressed the elevator button but right after he did that, he realized that people would probably recognize him from BTR. "Damn." he said and turned to walk back to 2J to put something disguising on.

Just as the brunette left, the medal doors to the elevator opened and revealed Bri. The girl was confused onto why no one was coming but she pressed the closed button anyway, impatient to get to the mall.

Then she realized that she forgot her wallet. "Fuck it all." she cursed and went back up to the third floor. **(I know that the Palm Woods only has 2 floors, but I'm going to make it have 3. Just cause I can. =P)**

James came back out of 2J, wearing baggy jeans, a plain white shirt and a hat that he wore sideways on his purposely messed up hair. Everyone knew that the brunette and his looked -especially his hair- meant the world to him, so he knew that he would be unrecognizable.

The tall teen headed back to the elevators and pressed the button. It opened and bam, there was Bri. James swallowed. He hadn't talked to the girl since the whole ordeal that went down in Camille's apartment. He basically had told her that they were no more and that was that.

Bri was pre-occupied by putting her pink wallet in the depths of her purse, so James thought that he could make a run for it and take the stairs. But then Bri looked up and asked, "Are you getting on or what, buddy?"

At first, James was confused but then he realized that she didn't recognize him. Which was totally fine by him, because he didn't want to deal with a crazy... ex? James wasn't even sure if they were together or not throughtout their relationship. It was all just fucking.

"Hey, if you aren't coming, then I'm closing the doors." Bri warned and James quickly stepped in. The medal doors closed after him and they silently rode down to the lobby.

Bri was applying lip gloss on her lips when she noticed that the guy was pretty hot looking. Screw hot, he was down right sexy. The girl bet that his dick was a bit as fine of a piece of meat as he was.

Before Bri could work her charms, they had reached the lobby and the boy rushed out.

"Ugh." Bri groaned and stomped out. Well there went her fun for the night.

James felt accomplish of two things: One, that Bri didn't recognize him and Two, if Bri couldn'tt recognize him, then the public couldn't either. Which meant that he had done a pretty damn good job.

Now. Where could he find a pretty secluded coffee shop?

**Line Break**

Camille pulled Kendall into the small coffee shop, ignoring his grumbling and mutters and led him to a table in the far back corner.

"Ugh, why do we have to sit back here-"

"Kendall. I swear to god if you don't shut your mouth, I will do it for you." Camille recieved a pout and rolled her brown eyes. "You stay here. I'm going to go order us some drinks and call your date. Because that man should've been here already." the girl growled while glaring at her watch. She headed to back to the front to order.

Wait a minute. She didn't even ask Kendall what he wanted!

"Yo, Camille!" but the girl was already on her phone and quite a ways away. Kendall frowned and slumped down in his seat. The girl better have buy

him something that he likes. It's the least she can do, seeing as she dragged him out of bed and made him wear ridiculous clothes.

And did he mention that he was going to be meeting someone that he didn't even know?

Yeah, if she screws up his drink, he'll get up and march his little cute blonde ass to the nearest trash can, look to make sure that the actress would be watching and throw that mo fo away.

**`~la le la le~`**

Camille skipped over to Kendall with two drinks in her hands. She set one down in front of Kendall and smiled. "He's here."

"What if I don't want it to be a 'he'. What if I wanted it to be a 'she'-"

"What if I wanted to slap your face until it was unrecognizable?" Camille retorted but she was looking at the door.

"What if I didn't want that to happen?" Kendall asked and Camille pushed his drink towards him so more.

"Drink." she ordered and Kendall huffed but did as he was told. He was surprised that the drink was what he always ordered: A soy chai latte, with whip cream.

His heart clenched when he remembered the times when James would order him this. The brunette boy always seemed to know what Kendall wanted.

The blonde was broke out his depressing thinking by Camille loudly greeting someone. Camille was standing in the way so Kendall had to stand up. It didn't matter though, because Camille moved out the way, revealing a _very _familiar male.

Even with the black shades on and the black jeans, black shirt and black jacket, the blonde felt like he knew this guy. Like he's seen him around _somewhere_.

Camille was beginning to smile as she saw Kendall's facial expressions. And then she full out beamed when Kendall's eyes widened when the guy took of his glasses, revealing the most beautiful, most amazing baby blue eyes Kendall has ever seen.

Then he actually took a good look at the guy and gasped. "Dak? Dak Zevon?"

**A/N Surprise! Were you guys surprised? Maybe some of you guessed it... lol. CrazyKamesfan13, I hope you are satisfied with Mr. Blue Eyes. =) **

**Any who, review, and I hope you guys liked this! **

**-Jai**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Well hasn't it been awhile. =/ My bad. Hopefully this 6,063 words long of a chapter will make it up. Enjoy!

Kendall stared at the older teen, his mouth open and green eyes wide. Dak smiled and said in a soft voice, "Hey, Kendall."

For some reason, the blonde felt his cheeks heat up and he stammered a greeting back. Camille grinned and grabbed her purse from the chair it was perched on. "Welp. My job here is done, so you kiddos go and have fun!" her grin fell from her face and she glared at Dak. "Not _too _much fun, buddy. I need goldy locks here back at the Palm Woods before the clock strikes 9."

Kendall stared at the actress with wide eyes. "W-what-?"

"Other than that, you guys still have fun!" Camille laughed as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

Dak just chuckled as he watched Kendall watch the retreating actress. "You act like she left you with a criminal." Kendall blushed and started stammering. Dak chuckled again. "Hey, it's fine." the brunette **(He's a brunette, right? _) **sat down in one of the chairs and smiled up at the still very shocked blonde. "You gonna sit? Or stand there all day and make fish faces at me?"

Kendall blushed and sat down immediately. "Um." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" Dak asked, a sly smile making its way on his handsome face.

Kendall had no idea where to start. Dak has liked him for awhile? How come he never noticed it? Wait, Dak might have not liked him the day he moved to L.A and stuff. When did Dak start to like him anyway? Ugh, it was all very hard to consume for the blonde. He was very confused.

"Um." Kendall said again and Dak laughed gently.

"Maybe I'll start." the older boy offered and Kendall nodded, staring at the boy in front of him. He actually was kind of cute. Okay, maybe not cute. Sexy is more like it. Kendall never noticed how attractive Dak was until now. Maybe it was because he didn't know that Dak liked him at that time? Ugh, here we go again. Kendall doesn't even _know _when Dak started liking him.

_He's explaining it to you, dumbass. _a voice said somewhere from inside of Kendall's head. Kendall had been staring at Dak, not noticing that his lips were moving and forming words, but they were. No sound was coming out of the older boy's mouth though. At least Kendall didn't hear anything.

He was too busy paying attention to Dak's lips. Kendall wondered if they would fit together with his perfectly- OH. What is he _thinking_? He knows nothing about Dak, only that he's an inspiring solo singer. Kendall's not even sure if he likes Dak! Just because Dak likes Kendall-

He likes Kendall, right? Ugh. Kendall needed to pay attention to the older boy. Like, now.

"-And ever since then, it's like, you've just been on my mind. All. the. time. It drives me nuts, so when I heard that you were single- Okay, first of all, I didn't even know that Jo left. So I totally would have stepped up but I guess someone else did. At least, that's what Camille told me. But I guess you and that person are done now, right? I hope?" Dak smiled kindly at Kendall and Kendall's heart jumped.

It freaking jumped. Heart, _no_. You might not even like Dak. Hold on. Kendall realized that Dak was staring at him and he cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. Me and that person are through. B-But Dak. I mean. I don't even know what to say or think right now. I mean, I just got out of a relationship-"

"It's okay, I understand. It'll take time, right? To move on? But I could be with you, helping you. Please, Kendall." Dak stared into those gorgeous eyes he fell for while they stared back, the owner of the eyes biting his lip.

Kendall didn't even know what Dak had said before. The blonde swallowed and asked, "How long?"

"Since I prepared you guys for the concert." Dak said, still staring into Kendall's eyes. Kendall's eyes widened to the size of saucers. For that long? Dak has liked him for that long?

"Surprised?" Dak asked jokingly, but his eyes were serious as they stared at Kendall. Said boy took a drink of this latte and set it down, staring hard at it.

"Kendall," Dak whispered and took the blonde's hands. Kendall didn't move his hands away, but he didn't look up. Dak continued anyway. "I don't know who you were with before, but they're the past now. Please let me be the future. _Your _future. As cheesey as that sounds, but I am really into you. I really really want you. You and me together. I won't ever hurt you. Please. I want to be your boyfriend. I'll treat you right and-" Dak paused and moved one of his hands that was holding Kendall's and used it to tilt up said boy's chin. "-Please."

_Wow. _Kendall thought as he stared into Dak's serious and yet mesmerizing gaze. _Dak's eyes are such a pretty color- _Kendall stopped that thought and shook his head. He needed to focus here. He had a dude confessing up to him who even made a nice little speech.

"Dak, I really don't know what to say-"

"Say that you'll take me. Please Kendall. Please." Kendall bit his lip. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you, how much I _want you now_." Dak's eyes clouded for a second before turning back to his warm chocolate colored ones. Kendal blushed. "_Please_." Dak whispered.

Kendall stared back into those eyes, thinking. Dak was a pretty cool guy, so why couldn't he make a pretty cool boyfriend? Besides, it looked to Kendall that Dak really liked him and if he truly wanted to get over James, this was the way, right?

And it's not like he'd be _using _Dak, per se. He'd be dating him and not be thinking about a certain tall, dark and sexy hazel-eyed teen. And what would be wrong being with Dak? He seems like a really nice guy. And he's liked Kendall for such a long time. It's the least Kendall can do, right?

Kendall could see that Dak was delfated a bit, his eyes slowly losing the spark of light they held seconds before. Kendall gave his hands a squeeze and smiled up at the older boy.

Dak stared back in hesitent excitement (because he didn't want to get his hopes up and then crushed) and slight confusion. "Y-yeah." Kendall blushed at his squeak and tried again. "I mean, yes."

"Yes?" Dak asked, leaning forward in his seat. Kendall nodded.

"Yes. Because I do need to move on and you do like me-" Kendall tilted his head to the side a bit. "...Right?"

Dak nodded and brought Kendall's hands to his lips and kissed them. "You have no idea Kendall, _no idea_." the blonde smiled and blushed at the gesture.

"And you are pretty attractive, Dak." Kendall said, blushing even more. Dak grinned. "So I would like us to give it a try."

Dak's grin spread even wider across his face and he leaned forward suddenly, his face, mouth, lips, inches away from Kendall's. "I would too." he whispered and Kendall shivered as his warm breath ghosted over his lips. "Can I kiss you, Kendall?" Dak asked, his eyes flickering from Kendall's eyes and to Kendall's lips.

Kendall nodded mutely and Dak met his eyes once more before moving back to his mouth. Dak didn't hesitate after his question was answered. He leaned forward and connected their lips together immediately.

Kendall gasped and Dak wasted no time into slipping his tongue past Kendall's parted lips. The blonde groaned when his tongue was being twirled around with Dak's.

_Good god _Kendall thought dizzily. _Dak is freaking amazing at kissing. _A few minutes later, Dak pulled away, leaning back into his seat. The older boy watched amusedly as Kendall panted, his green eyes wide and his lips puffy.

"You have no idea on how long I've wanting to do that." Dak said. Kendall stared at him dumbly. How was he not out of breath like him? The kiss made Kendall feel like he ran a marathon.

"Hey, lets go out." Dak suddenly said and Kendall took a deep breath before speaking.

"Go where?"

"On our first date." Dak answered smiling.

"A-al-already?" Kendall stammered and Dak nodded.

"We're already at a small little coffee shop. This could be the beginning of our date. We could, like, go to park or go see a movie. And after that, I'll treat you with lunch. And then maybe we could go see another movie or swim or something. And at the end, I'll treat you with dinner."

Kendall was smiling. It seemed to him that Dak really liked him. That made him feel good about himself. And the boy was a awesome kisser. Seriously. But... James was still better. At least in Kendall's opinion. James-

_No, stop it stop it stop it! There is no James! Who is James? No one, that's right! _Kendall thought angrily to himself. He didn't realize that Dak was staring at him, a slight hurt expression on his face.

"Hey, Kendall. We don't have to do any of those things if you don't want. I was just suggesting and-" Kendall shot up from his seat and threw out his hand in front of Dak's face.

"No. I mean yes. I mean- Ugh, _yes _I want to do all of those things, Dak. Especially with you. So let's blow this popsicle stand and go start our first date!" Kendall grinned and Dak immediately mimicked it as he took Kendall's hand without hesitation and stood up.

Kendall looked up at him. "Wow. Aren't you scary tall." he dead panned and Dak laughed.

"You're just a shorty."

"What? NO I am not! I'm like, 5'8 or something. Even taller than that."

"Well, I'm 6'2." Dak laughed at Kendall's expression.

"Well, then that means that you are only, like, two inches tall than me."

"A little more than that, babe." Kendall blushed at the nickname and Dak chuckled before leaning down and capturing the younger boy's lips. Kendall kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around Dak's neck. The blonde tried not to think of James, but really. Dak was James' height, kind of built like James and he kissed like James.

...Total lie right there. James wasn't exactly 6'2, more like 6ft and he was better built than Dak. Kendall fits Dak's body fine but with James... he and James were perfect for each other. And Dak doesn't kiss like James. At all. Nobody does or can or ever will. James' kisses made you want to melt on the spot. Made you feel like your body was on fire.

Dak's just were nice. But Kendall was determined to get used to them. He didn't need James anymore. The boy hurt him and really, it was time for Kendall to move on.

Something squeezed the blonde's waist and he jumped. A gust of warm breath entered his open mouth as Dak laughed some more. "Sorry, you just kind of zoned out there."

Kendall blinked and then smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. So, where do you want to go?"

Niether boys saw the hazel eyed boy standing outside, watching everything unfold with a pained expression on his face.

**Line Break**

After what James had saw, he decided that coffee and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese could wait.

The tall boy turned abruptly away and walked back the way he came from. So Kendall, it seemed, has found someone. It looked to James like Kendall was into this mystery guy.

James kept his eyes fixated on the side walk, deep in thought. He really shouldn't be upset by this. He really really shouldn't. If anything, James deserved this. He hurt Kendall. He hurt the blonde boy a lot. By not trusting and believing his word. By hooking up with that stupid skank Bri, by just everything.

Now James was getting it all back and thrown into his face. See, there's this little thing called Karma. And when its aimed at you, it is a big ass slap in the face.

James sighed. He hated Karma. But it and Kendall had every right. He was a big jerk. James can go on about how big of a jerk he was but he just didn't want to feel even worse than he was feeling now. His thoughts went back to the mystery guy.

Who was he? How does he know Kendall? Did they meet at that coffee shop? Does Kendall even like this guy? Does the guy even like Kendall?

More questions popped in and out of James' head as he walked to where ever he was going.

Wait. Where was the pretty boy going? James stopped and looked at his where abouts. There was a park on his side of the street. On the other side, a gas station and a CVS were there. He could probably get something from the drug store to eat. And maybe they have the little Starbucks coffee drinks.

The brunette crossed the street after looking both ways and entered the CVS. Not a lot of people in it and that was fine with James. He quickly made his purchase of a Starbuck's mocha and left the store. He'd go to Sonic or something to get a bite to eat.

James didn't want to go home just yet. He wanted some time to think. About that mystery guy and Kendall. About how _if _he hadn't jumped to conclusions thinking that Kendall was a cheater, that that could have been _him _in that coffee shop, kissing the blonde away.

James stayed out all day, thoughts about Kendall and who he was with and wishing that he was still with Kendall going through his head. He realized that it getting kind of late, around dinner time, so he made his walk back to the Palm Woods. It actually took him longer than he thought since he didn't know where he was.

Finally, after 45 minutes, the tall boy found himself outside of the hotel. He stared up at it but not really seeing it. His head was hurting, courtesy to all the thinking he had been doing before and all he wanted to was sleep.

The boy walked in, taking off his hat and glasses. The only good thing about today was that no one saw that it was James and asked for autographs or to take pictures with him. Because really, he wasn't sure if he'd crack a smile even for a camera. He was positive that this frown would stay forever etched on his face.

As he rode up in the elevator, James thought that he was being childish. Kendall did nothing wrong to make him feel this way. James was the one who was doing this to himself. He just needs to face the facts that Kendall isn't going to come back to him. He needed to get over that, because he was acting like a child. Honestly.

James swallowed hard. He had no reason to be acting like this, even though he felt like he could, like he had the right. Well, he didn't. And he needed to stop.

James opened the door to room 2J and started making his way to his room. Then Mama Knight stopped him and asked him if he wanted to eat. He told her no thanks and continued on to his and Carlos' room where he proceeded to lie down and think about Kendall.

Kendall was over him. But James needed the blonde. Needed him badly. But he doesn't deserve Kendall. Silent tears fled from his eyes and he stared up at the ceiling.

For the billionth time since that day in Camille's apartment, James thought, _I am the most horrible person ever_.

**Line Break**

Kendall laughed with his new boyfriend as they exited the movie theaters. Dak had a strong arm wrapped around the blonde's slim shoulders and held him close to his side. "I can't believe you're making fun of whatever her name was. She just lost her husband, don't you have a heart?" Kendall playfully nudged Dak with his shoulder.

Dak shrugged, a smile on his face. "The way they made him die was fucking hysterical. And lame. That guy was a bad actor; you could see his eyes blinking when he was supposed to be 'dead'," Dak did little air quotes with the hand and arm that wasn't draped over Kendall's shoulder, making the blonde laugh.

"Wow. Okay." was all the green eyed teen said and leaned into the warm body walking along side of his.

Dak smiled and looked down at the boy. "So. Where to next?"

Kendall chuckled. "You still want to do more stuff? Haven't we done enough already?"

Dak gasped in mock hurtness. "Are you finished with me already, Knight? Was this morning from the coffee shop, to the park, to lunch, to the two moves we've just seen not enough?"

Kendall giggled. "I can't believe we actually did all of those! I'm a little hungry. Maybe another hour or two with you can't hurt." the blonde joked at that last part, making Dak push him away.

"Ugh! You just find your own way home." the older boy huffed jokingly and stalked away.

"Dak! Wait!" Kendall laughed and jogged after his boyfriend. It was so weird saying that, the blonde thought as he chased after the running boy. How did Dak even become his boyfriend?

Oh right. Camille.

But still. It was all too unreal like to the blonde teen. And Dak actually was a really nice down to earth kind of guy. He wasnt demanding or judging-like. Not that James was- Well, James didn't exactly _judge _Kendall for 'cheating' on Jo. He _accused _Kendall without a second's thought.

Wait. Was judging and accusing the same thing? The blonde started to think about that, not noticing that Dak disappeared and that he was walking in a random direction in the theater's parking lot.

After deep thinking about if judging and accusing were the same and concluded that they were similar, the blonde realized that Dak was missing. And that he was standing beside a random person's car.

"Dak?" Kendall called and did a full circle. Did Dak just... leave? Did he leave Kendall here? Kendall's heart began to sink and he bit his lip. No, Dak wouldn't do that to him. Of course, Kendall hasn't been with Dak long enough at all to know what the other boy was about or like.

"Dak!: he called out into the dark night but got no answer. The blonde felt tears prickling in his eyes and he fought them back.

_Okay Kendall, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe Dak forgot something or- or o-or maybe he- OH MY FUCK WHAT IS- _a girly scream came from Kendall's mouth as his body was hit with something solid from behind. Strong arms wrapped around his middle and a deep, rough voice growled into his ear, "_Give me all your money or I'll fucking _tickle you to death!"

The arms around him loosened up and started roaming his sides, long fingers tickling them. Kendall squealed and shivered as a warm breath laughed into his ear.

"Gotcha." Dak said and stopped his tickling to turn the blonde around to face him. Kendall was catching his breath, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. His eyes were bright and red as they stared up into Dak's laughing ones. Then Dak seemed to finally notice how Kendall's appearance was and turned serious and concern. "Kendall, are you okay?"

Kendall nodded silently but the tears he was holding in escaped. Dak gasped softly and gently wiped them away. "Kendall..." he murmured but got cut off by Kendall's soft chuckling.

"I bet you think I'm an idiot, right? Crying over something incredibly stupid. I'm stupid. I'm s-sorry." the blonde took a deep breath and Dak shushed him while pulling him into him.

"Of course I don't. I'm the one who should be sorry- No. Not even 'should', I _am _sorry. I didn't have to do that. But don't ever think that you are stupid, Kendall." Dak tilted the blonde's face up and leaned in close. "You are far from stupid, gorgeous."

Kendall blushed and Dak brushed his lips against the younger boy's. "Did you think I left you?" he asked quietly, his lips still brushed against Kendall's.

He recieved a nod and, "Stupid, right? I'm sorry, I should have known you were just playing around."

"Quit apologizing, Kendall." was all Dak said before pressing their lips together. Kendall sighed and opened his mouth when he felt something soft and wet probbing at them. Dak's tongue mapped out every crook and nanny of the blonde's mouth before giving him one last kiss and pulled away.

"How about some ice cream?," Dak offered, smiling when Kendall's face lit up.

"That sounds nice." the blonde said and nuzzled his nose to the brunette's. "But after that, you need to take me home. Remember, we are under Camille's strict order here."

Dak chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist before leading them to his car. "Yeah yeah. But I'm stealing you tomorrow."

Kendall smiled at that and his heart jumped. When Dak opened the car door for him, he gave the older boy a slow kiss that ended up with him being pinned to the now closed door, Dak's tongue down his throat and him moaning.

"D-Dak," Kendall gasped, as said boy's lips kissed down his neck. "The t-time _mmm_." Kendall tilted his head to the side as Dak's lips traveled back up his neck and met his lips.

"I'm so stealing you tomorrow, babe." the boy growled against Kendall's lips before opening the door again for him and walked to the drivers side.

If Dak had stayed any longer or closer to the blonde, he would have just fucked him right there and then. Both boys sat in the car for a few minutes to get their breathing back and then Dak asked, "Ice cream?"

"Hell yeah."

**Line Break**

Everyone in 2J seemed to have gone to bed early. At least to James it seemed that way. Maybe he's just kind of up late. Well, if you consider 10:09 p.m late...

James was in the kitchen, bent over in front of the open fridge and looking for food. It had been a good two hours or more ago when he denied Mama Knight's offer for some dinner. And he didn't eat much that day. After when he saw Kendall with mystery guy, he pretty much lost his apetite.

But now it was back and the teen was hungry as ever. After deciding on making a ham sandwhich, the brunette got to work on getting the ingredients out. After everything was set in front of him on the counter top, he grabbed a knife and started spreading on the mustard on one slice of the bread.

He started humming one of their newest songs before singing it softly to himself.

"Guys like me, like girls-" the boy paused and started up again, a certain blonde in his head this time, "Guys like me, like guys like you..." Well, not guys. Just Kendall. He wanted Kendall, that's all he wanted. Speaking of Kendall, _Where is he? _James thought to himself as he looked at the stove's clock. It read 10:19.

The blonde should be back now. It's late. Unless... Unless mystery guy was actually a crazy psyhco who lusted after sexy blonde's like Kendall and had said boy locked up in his basement at this very moment when James was making a freaking sandwhich-

"I had fun today. And tonight." a voice said, interrupting James' panic thoughts.

"I'm glad. I had fun too. I'm still stealing you tomorrow, sexy." James scoweled. Whoever that was better not have been talking to Kendall. And what the fuck were they saying about _stealing _Kendall? They have another thought coming.

"I'm looking forward to that." Kendall laughed softly. WHAT. Kendall better NOT be looking forward into getting stolen. And who does this person think they are?

A thought hit James suddenly. What if this was the mystery person? That he saw in the coffee shop? If it was, they're a guy. And are here... in the apartment.

While James had been in his thoughts, he missed some of Kendall's and the mystery guy's conversation. Now he listened. "You have to go now because I need to go to bed. Have to do some harmonies with Gustavo tomorrow at the crack of dawn. And I should be presentable for you to come steal me, right?" he heard Kendall ask and then a deep laugh.

"You'll always look sexy and fine and cute and great to me." then it was silent before he heard a quiet moan.

OKAY. WHAT are they doing out there? And damn, Kendall sounded really hot, moaning like that. But only James was supposed to make him make little moans like that. And whimper out his name.

Except, the name Kendall whimpered out wasn't James. It was Dak.

DAK?

James set the knife down in his hand on to the table and frowned. He could of sworn Kendall said Dak. Maybe he was hearing things-

"Dak, you need to go _oooh_."

-Or maybe he wasn't. James' frowned deepened and he started thinking. Was is Dak he saw at the coffee shop earlier today? Was is Dak who Kendall has been with all this time? Was it Dak that was making Kendall a moaning mess?

Well. It was time to get his questions answered. Time to investigate.

James Diamond style.

The tall boy walked out from the kitchen and into the living room, only to pause and stare at the sight in front of him.

Kendall was trapped in the arms of a very handsome boy, his mouth molded with the handsome boy's and his body pressed flush against the handsome boy's.

That was Dak.

"What the hell is this?" James growled, making the couple jump apart and look behind them, staring at a very pissed off James.

"J-James?" Kendall gasped out, his breath coming out short. Not his fault though. The blonde didn't know someone that was that good of a kisser. Except for an angry brunette boy in front of him. "W-what are you doing up?"

"What are you doing with him?" James pointed an angry finger at Dak, making said boy look a bit taken aback. Kendall frowned.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked angrily and James stalked forward.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Kendall." James met Kendall's eyes and said boy scowled.

"Maybe because I _can_? And it's none of your business. Calm the fuck down."

Well. That didn't make James' mood happier. "Calm the fuck down?" he yelled, making Kendall flinch. Dak saw this and put an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him close to his side. James opened his mouth to yell some more but Dak beat him to it.

"Yeah dude. Chill out. What's the problem?"

James glared at him and snapped, "The problem? The problem is _you_."

Dak raised an eye brow and opened his mouth to speak but Kendall cut in. "No, James! The problem is _you_! You come out of no where and start yelling as us for no apparent reason and are angry for NO reason. Unless you're jealous?" Kendall stared hard at the now silent boy in front of him.

"Jealous?" Dak asked and stared at the blonde and then the brunette before his eyes flickered back to Kendall. Then the pieces started to fit together and everything started to make sense. "You went out with James before me?"

"Oh, now you guys are dating?" James seemed to have found his voice and Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. James had no right to be jealous if he was. Even if it made Kendall feel a bit funny in the heart. James should just move on like he did so easily while with Bri. Kendall is moving on and the pretty boy needs to, too.

"Yes. We are. Do you have a problem with that, _James_?" Kendall stared hard at the brunette boy in front him and recieved a glare.

"What if I do?"

"What if that's your own damn fault?" Dak countered and James turned his glare to him while Kendall stared at his boyfriend in shock.

"What if you try and keep your fucking mouth shut?"

"Yeah, what if you tried and made me?" Dak smirked. It slowly fell as James made his way over to them. Kendall moved in front of Dak immediately.

"James, stop!"

James walked right in Kendall's bubble, his body practically pressed against the blonde's. But his eyes, his blank, furious hazel eyes were trained on

Dak. "Move out the way, Kendall." was all James said but Kendall shook his head.

"No-"

"Yeah, move out the way Kendall. It's about time James learns his lesson." Dak snarled and James scowled.

"About _what_?" the other brunette growled.

"About treating people right, idiot. And maybe some other things. Anything that involves dating, fucking, hot girls and pussies, you're a expert, right? But when it comes to feelings and love and commitment, you blank out, right? I don't know the deal about you and _my _boyfriend, but sit back, relax and watch how you _really _treat someone right. Try to learn as well. I know that that's kind of hard for you-"

"Dak!" Kendall interrupted, turning his head to stare at the boy behind him. Then the body in front of him nearly knocked him over as it tackled Dak to the floor.

"James, no! Get off of him!" Kendall yelled, trying to get the brunette off of the other one. But both boys were moving and rolling in every direction on the floor, it was hard for the blonde to get a hold of one of them. "Guys, stop!"

James threw in a punch, making Dak's head snap to the side. Then he got kneed in the gut and rolled off the boy with a grunt. Dak wasted no time into jumping on the fallen boy, punching him everywhere.

Kendall's heart was beating fast in his chest as he tried dragging Dak off of James. How did his night go from perfect to worse? Well, his night would have sky rocketed past perfect if he spent it with James-

What was he thinking? James was being used as a punching bag at the moment. Kendall needed to focus!

"Dak! Dak, get off James _now!_" Kendall hissed and tackled the older boy. Somehow, the blonde managed to move Dak a bit off of the other brunette. It was enough for James and he wiggled his way out from under Dak's weight.

Before tackling him again. This time Kendall was dragged into it. And the blonde realized, when he was underneath the two fighting boys, that they were yelling at each other. 'Asshole' and 'Jackass' were thrown into the air and grunts were heard. Sometimes full complete sentences like, 'He's over you, you weren't good enough for him' popped up and then a reply, 'You don't know shit' and more yells.

Kendall had had enough. He kicked out and heard a loud groan. He quickly got up and tackled one of the brunette's while the other one layed in pain and holding his crotch.

Throughtout all of this, the 3 boys had awoken the other residents of 2J and now Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos and Logan were all in the living room, surprise expressions on all of their faces.

"What in the world is going on here?" the woman exclaimed as she stared down at the three who were still on the floor. Dak was holding his crotch in pain, his face red and puffy. Kendall was sitting flush on James' hips while said boy sprawled beneath him with a bleeding lip and a forming black eye.

"What happened?" Mama Knight asked again and Kendall shook his head.

"Please give us a moment. Just, go. Please." the blonde stared at Logan as he said, "_Please_." Logan nodded slowly and he pulled on Carlos' hand and gently laid a hand on Mama Knight's back.

"Come on. He'll explain later."

Mama Knight nodded and let the smart boy lead her away, Kate in her grasp. "He better." the four of them left, leaving the three on the floor still in place.

Kendall sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell was that?" he asked and stared at the boy he was sitting on. James didn't answer and Kendall looked at Dak who was staring at the two of them. "Well? Is somebody going to give me an answer?"

"Pretty boy here is jealous." Dak said finally and stood up. A flash of pain crossed his face and he hissed, "Jesus Kendall. I planned on using my-"

"If you complete that sentence, I will kill you." James promised as he glared at the standing brunette.

"No." Kendall cut in, even though his face was a red color after hearing Dak's comment. "No one is killing anyone. No more fighting. Seriously. What the hell was that?" Kendall asked and stared down at James.

This time he answered. "Didn't you hear what that moron said, Kendall?"

Kendall frowned. "James, you can't seriously be jealous. That's a douch bag of a move right there." James shrugged.

"It's not my fault-"

"It is though!" Kendall yelled and then lowered his voice as he stood up. "It is your fault, James. You accused me of something that I didn't do and I even told you that I didn't do it! I tried so hard for you to get back with me, but you acted though as if I weren't even there!" Kendall thought back to a few weeks ago and felt tears begin to form. "Do you know how much that hurt me? I loved you James, _I fucking still do_." Kendall didn't realize what he just said and continued on.

Dak on the other hand stared at the blonde with wide eyes. So did James. Both brunette boys missed some of Kendall's rant while lost in their own thoughts but focused their attention on it again.

"-Moving hard fucking sucks balls but I can't go back to you. Not after what you did to me. And I think you need to move on, too. I like Dak, okay? You might as well too, because I'm keeping him. Wow, that sounded bad." Kendall looked at Dak. "Not like a pet or anything, that's not what I meant-"

Dak chuckled. "I got what you meant, gorgeous."

"Right." Kendall turned to James. "You're just going to have to suck it up James. Go find Bri again-"

"I don't want Bri." James said as he stood up. "I want you. Kendall, please, I-"

"No! Did you not get what I just said for like 5 minutes?" the blonde asked in frustration. "I'm moving on, James! You can too, seeing as it wasn't hard for you when I supposedly 'cheated'," the blonde did little air quotes there, "On Jo. And I don't care how much you want me to come back to you or how jealous you are. Just don't lay a hand on Dak anymore, got it?"

The blonde turned to glare at Dak. "You too. He's stupid but he's still my- my friend." Kendall turned on his heel and stalked out the room saying, "You guys officialy ruined my night. I'm going to bed." with that, Kendall made his way to his and Logan's room, only to find Logan and Carlos on Logan's bed talking.

As soon as the couple saw Kendall, they stared bombwarding **(That's the way to say it, right? o.O) **him with questions.

"Tomorrow, okay? I'm tired and pissed and my head hurts." the blonde said tiredly as he chucked off his shirt and pants before crawling into his warm and welcoming bed.

The other two agreed and asked if it was okay if Carlos could still stay in the room for the night. It didn't matter though. Kendall was already fast asleep with a frown on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Duuuudes. I freaking apologize for the long wait. I've got some serious fucked up issues with people right now, but I managed to get this up. Frankly, I wanted it to be longer. Like way way way longer. But I'm tired, royally pissed off and have a head ache. So uh, yeah. There is some serious Kames in this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I promise that it'll be longer. **

The frown was still on Kendall's face the next morning when James woke him up.

"What the hell do you want, James?" the blonde growled and glanced at his bedside table where the clock was resting. It was barely five thirty. James better have a good reason waking him up this damn early.

"To talk," James said and saw Kendall's frown deepened. "And you have to get up, we have rehearsals at 6. But I also wanted to apologize for last night." the brunette admitted and quietly asked if he could sit down.

Grudgingly Kendall said yes and sat up against his headboard, tired emerald eyes on the pretty boy sitting on his bed. "I really am sorry, Kendall." James said, his hazel eyes fixed on said boy.

"Why'd you do it, James? Did I beat on Bri when she was with you?" Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and James sighed.

"No, and I know. I don't know why I did it- Actually, yeah, I do. I'm jealous, okay? And he pissed me off. He had no right saying all that shit to me last night." James' eyes flashed with anger and Kendall sighed.

"James. I don't know if you don't know this, but you're the one who came in and started yelling. And you can't honestly be mad at Dak. You said some pretty nasty things and provoked the whole fight."

James sighed again and looked down. "I know I did. But Kendall," the brunette glanced up and met Kendall's eyes with an intense stare. "I want you back. I know that I don't deserve you, and I know what I did hurt you-"

"Hurt me?" Kendall interrupted and leaned forward slightly. "You did more than hurt me, James."

"I know, and you don't know how sorry I am. I'd do anything, _anything _to take it all back; the pain you felt and me being a huge dick. I'd take it all back." James said, his voice pained slightly.

"But you can't, James. And I've moved on. Which, for the last time, you should too." Kendall said, but something, all of a sudden, deep down inside of him really didn't want to move on.

Actually, to be honest, Kendall still wanted James. A small part in his heart at least did. But Kendall wasn't going to go back. He and James just couldn't work out. The pretty boy crushed his heart, even though it still wanted James, the stupid beaty thing.

"You love me, though." James whispered and Kendall shook his head. "Yes, you do. You said so but-"

"James. I don't. We can't. Not anymore." Kendall hoped that James would let go of the dead situation but no. James was just as stubborn as he was.

"Why the hell not?" James asked, his tone going a bit crisp.

"Because you, dumbass. You hurt me! A lot! I can't take you back- at least not now. Anyway, Dak makes me happy and that's what I need

to be right now. Happy. And away from you." James winced at that but Kendall didn't care, he just went on. "So if you'll excuse me, I need to get dress and you need to go and-"

The blonde got off the bed and made his way angrily to his dresser; getting his clothes for the day, he turned back around to make his way to the bathroom and wash up.

Instead he collided with James' chest and was pulled into a breathtaking kiss. Kendall's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but James had an iron grip on his hips and yanked him impossibly closer.

The blonde knew that this was wrong. So why was he enjoying it? The nips and licks that James was giving him and the deep kisses. Why did he part his lips for the impatient tongue tracing the outer lines of his lips, why did he just let out a freaking long moan that sounded suspiciously like James' name?

Why was he wrapping his arms tightly around the pretty boy's neck and pulling himself closer to the older boy, why was he letting James walk him backwards until his back was against the wall, why did he eagerly wrap his legs around James' waist while James pressed his body against his that was now pinned against his wall?

And most importantly, why was he doing this with James? Then all thoughts flew out of Kendall's head when the brunette roughly grounded his hips against his, a whimper falling out his open mouth.

"J-James," Kendall gasped and James attacked his neck while continuosly grinding his hips into the blonde's as if his life depended on it.

"Jesus Christ, Kendall," James growled out between his teeth, making said boy blush and shiver. "You don't know how much I fucking missed this."

James bit and licked at the blonde's sensitive neck before sticking with full out mouth sucked on the soft flesh, Kendall hissing in pain and pleasure. God, why did he miss this too? He missed it so much, so so much that he wanted to cry. James left him out of breath, made his body feel like it was on fire.

James suddenly set Kendall on his feet, his hot lips off the blonde's neck. Kendall instantly missed the feel of James' lips on his and pulled the brunette boy into a heating kiss. James shoved the blonde back into the wall with his body, hands roaming up and down the smaller boy's body before resting on his

ass. More like groping. Kendall moaned in James' mouth when said boy squeezed his mounds **(Oh god, please tell me I at least said **_**that **_**right .) **and yanked him closer like that.

Kendall's fingers twisted and pulled at the soft, silky hair that James Diamond never let anyone touch. Except Kendall. Because made it feel good and turned James into a moaning mess while he still thrusted his hips into Kendall's, their hard cocks brushing against each other's, making them whimper against one another's open mouths.

Each second, minute grew more heated, more intense as they deepened their shared kiss, tongues clashing together or teeth grazing against soft lips. It was all too much. Kendall loved it. He missed this just like James did.

James broke the kiss, taking a big welcoming breath of fresh air while Kendall busied himself by giving the older boy's neck the same attention his got. James tilted his head to the side, giving the blonde easier access. "God, Kendall..." he moaned and Kendall kissed his way back up to James' swollen lips. They got into the kiss immediately, arms wrapped around each other tightly.

It was like their chemistry never left, because even though Dak is a good kisser, James was it. James was _it_. Then Kendall froze when he remembered Dak- _his boyfriend_.

The blonde pulled away from James and shoved said boy away from him. Kendall tried to ignore the confused and hurt expression on the pretty boy's face while he tried getting his breathing under control.

James was doing the same and Kendall's eyes wandered down to the older boy's crotch area to see a very prominent outline of his dick. James caught Kendall's stare, making him blush but James didn't care. Besides, Kendall had one too.

Neither one knew what to say but that was okay, because right then, the door opened and in walked Logan. The smart boy was fully dress, stomach full with the cereal and toast he just consumed and what was going on his head was how to wake Kendall up.

Then he froze when he saw the two of them pressed against each other, looking like they just attacked each other. Logan's eyes widened as he took in Kendall's appearance: disheveled blonde hair, really swollen lips, his eyes almost black with lust and a huge problem down below the waist.

James was no better, except that his hazel eyes were blown and actually black. Logan closed the door quietly, his eyes still on the two. The two boys had their eyes on the smart boy, not knowing what he was thinking.

"So, uh," Logan coughed and kept his fist pressed against his mouth while he lamely gestured to his fellow band-mates. "You guys back together?"

Kendall and James glanced at each other and Kendall realized that this was on him now. He had kissed James back, hell, they almost went at it against the bedroom wall. Which would have been hot.

James let his arms drop that were around Kendall, but kept his eyes fixed on him.

Kendall realized that he really didn't want James to stop holding him, touching him, _kissing him_. This made Kendall a bit scared. And more confused ever. And, ugh. Shit. He might have screwed up.

Seeing as his friends weren't going to say anything, Logan spoke again. "Fine. We'll figure this out later, okay? Just- Just go get dressed and be ready in 20. I still need to get Carlos up." Logan saw Kendall glance to his bed and said, "I got him up but he fell back asleep on the couch. I was on my way to wake you up, but uh, yeah." it was awkward after that so Logan took it, being a friend and all, to leave his two buds to figure their shit out.

When the door closed, the room was more than awkward. The air was thick with tension. James had moved a bit away from Kendall, not knowing how the blonde boy would react. He just stayed silent, eyes on Kendall.

Kendall, on the other hand, was deep in his own thoughts. How the fuck did this just happen? He and James just made out. Like, seriously tongue fucking, hips grinding make out session. While he was still with Dak. Somehow though, he couldn't seem to care or even think about the other brunette. All his thoughts were on James. James kissing him was pretty much was what was going through the blonde's head. It felt amazing- not even amazing. No words could be describe when he and James kiss. No one could ever match the energy and passion that James puts in his kisses. No one. Not even Dak.

Which leaves Kendall to another problem. That, at the moment, he didn't seem to care. Which meant something, right? That maybe he isn't right for Dak and that James really is the one. Even though he was still the biggest dick in Kendall's book. The biggest dick that knows how to kiss.

Besides, it was too early in the morning to stress about everything that has happened. He was horny and wanted to kiss James again. Maybe he should just stop lying to himself. He did love the pretty boy. He never stopped. Deep down inside of him, he knew that he still had strong feelings for the brunette boy.

Okay, time for Kendall to stop thinking. Time to just let go. Besides, James was starting to look like a kicked puppy. The blonde stepped forward, the movement making James stand up a little taller. Kendall walked straight into James' bubble and pressed his lips against the other's softly.

James was surprised but responded immediately, his hand coming to cup Kendall's chin gently. Kendall took each of the brunette's arms and wrapped them around him, sighing appreciatively when the arms tightened their hold on his waist. The blonde pressed closesr and closer to James, his arms

snaking around the taller boy's neck. Their mouths moved effortlessly with each other, tongues softly lapping out and getting involved every once in awhile.

Kendall knew what he was doing was wrong. Especially to Dak. Again though, he didn't seem, _want _to stop his actions. James was too much, yet not enough for the blonde. That's why he kept wanting to go on but Logan rapped on the door, telling them to hurry up.

So Kendall just settled for being in James' arms for a few silent minutes before they had to go and start the day.


	19. THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER CALM DOWN

**Hey guys. =/**

**I am so terribly sorry for the wait. Really. I had my laptop yesterday and was going to write but none of my stories and documents were there. They were all gone. Everything. ='( **

**The lady who fixed it said that she saved all my stuff on a hard drive but I have no idea where the fuck that is or what the fuck that is. **

**Don't judge. **

**Anyways, I sent the computer back to her praying that she can bring all my stuff back. So, we'll just have to wait and see... I'm going to cry if all my stuff is gone forever. Seriously. I had a BUNCH of stories and ideas for stories written down on there. T.T **

**So yeah... this is the hold up now. Laptop was fixed... but laptop had none of Jaya's stories on it. Sad day for her...**

**I might get my computer back again tonight, but I don't know. v.v **

**This is all for now, and I am SO sorry you guys. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N FINALLY. I AM BACK WITH WORKING TECHNOLOGY. I AM SO SO SO TIMES A TRILLION SORRY YOU GUYS. Thanks a MILLION to who all have stuck with this story even though it hasn't been updated since April. T.T I really am sorry and I understand if I lost some readers. But I am back, yay! With a new long chapter! Just as promised! I mean, I hope it's long. And good. Guys, I'm seriously thinking about 2 more chapters for this baby and then I'm done! A chapter and then an epilogue on how everyone's life will be. So yeah, two more! WOO! Alright, I will shut up now and let you all read. Some of you might have ignored this author's note, but there will be one at the end, HA HA. X)**

The rest of the boys' day went on fine. Rehearsals went fine, mostly because Gustavo wasn't there yelling at them; the lone wolf was called to a very important meeting with Griffin and wasn't at the studio when the boys arrived. They had sweet Kelly telling them that they were doing a great job and even left early because she thought they did a fine job.

Kendall wouldn't meet James or Logan's eyes throughtout their time at the studio and when Kelly told them that they were free to go around ten, he immediately fled Rocque Records, mind blurry with thoughts. You can't blame the blonde. He knew that Logan or James would talk to him about what happened this morning, but he wouldn't have an answer.

Well, he would... it was just all too much for the blonde. He needed to talk to someone. Vent off all his emotions, spill his heart out to someone that would understand. Logan and James did not qualify. Lord knows that he definitely couldn't go to Dak. That would just bring hell to everyone. So he settled for the most comforting person that was in his mind.

**BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR**

"Okay, _spill_!" Camille said with excitement and worry. After the actress recieved a somewhat stress call from her boy, Camille ran out of her acting audition while telling Kendall to meet her at her place. The girl was very excited to hear about everything the blonde would be telling her, considering the last time the two talk was when she left him with Dak, his secret crush for who knows how long.

Now the two were in her small, homey apartment, sitting side by side on the girl's sofa, two sodas set in front of them on the coffee table. Camille stared at her nervous friend expectantly.

"O-Okay," Kendall's voice came out a bit shaky and he ran a hand through his hair before sighing and starting over. "Dak and I are together-"

"EEEEEH YAY!" Camille screamed with joy and hugged Kendall with her whole body, making said boy fall onto his back on the soft cushions of the couch. "I'm so happy for you, Kendall!"

Kendall patted the actresses's back while trying to suck in a breath. "Yeah, well, after you hear what I have to say, you'll want to possibly kill me." he managed out and Camille slowly rolled off of him. The blonde sat up and rubbed his neck which had awkwardly hit the arms of the couch when he was tackled by his friend.

"Why do you say that?" the girl questioned and then narrowed her eyes. "Did you do something stupid?"

Kendall bit his lip and Camille through her arms into the air. "You did, didn't you? What did you do?"

The blonde lowered his eyes to the table, deciding that his Dr. Pepper drink was more interesting than the brunette. "I uh, well..."

"Wait. Kendall." Camille waited to speak until the blonde looked at her. He did and she said, "Did something happen between you and James?" the silence was her answer. "What did you do?" she repeated, her voice becoming stern.

"We might have, uh, kissed... but he started it!" Kendall added when Camille groaned.

"And you didn't stop it?" she asked crossly. Kendall pouted.

"I-I-I t-tried, b-but you know-" Kendall stuttered awfully and Camille shook her head slowly. brown eyes closed.

"No, I don't know, Kendall. What I do know, though, is that things need to be straighten out. I don't want Dak to be hurt and I most definitely don't want you to be hurt. Again." Camille sighed and stared at the table, not speaking.

Kendall looked at his friend, desperately trying to think of something to say. "Er." was all he got out. He sighed and scooted closer to the girl, resting his head on her shoulder. "'Mille, don't be mad at me, okay? I know what I did was wrong and I am going to fix it-"

"Damn right you will." the brunette muttered, not moving Kendall's head from her but not acknowledging it either.

"I will. Camille, don't be mad-" he begged but she cut him off.

"I'm not mad, Kendall. Upset, but not mad."

"Don't be upset either! Look, I am going to fix things. But I really need you. As my friend. You're the only one I want to be talking to right now. James and Logan will want to talk about what happened this morning, ugh, did I tell you that Logan walked in on me and James kissing?" Camille chuckled in a not so amused and amused way, making Kendall frown. "It was so not funny. Freaking embarrassing. Anyways, I can't talk with them and I can't talk with Carlos and there is no way in hell am I talking to Dak." seeing Camille's frown, the blonde added: "At least not yet, okay? I need to talk this whole complicated thing with you first before we bring everyone back in."

"We?" the actress repeated and Kendall pulled away, taking a pair of small hands in his.

"Please, Camille. I will do the talking, I just need to talk with you first. Please." Kendall was seriously thinking that Camille would deny his plea when he was wrapped up in a hug.

"Of course I will. I'm sorry. I'm just a little- ugh. I don't even know. I guess I'm pretty ticked at the thought of you still being head over heels for stupid James when I introduced you to Dak, the guy who's been crushing on you for well over a year. He's so nice, Kendall and you cheated on him. Oh god. Maybe this will make up for all the times James accused of being a cheater."

Kendall frowned. "Please don't say that. Ever again. Just, please." Camille laughed and hugged Kendall tightly.

"Sorry, sorry. Now, let's figure this out, shall we?"

"Please."

**BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR**

James sighed as he sat on his bed. Ever since this mornings' events, the brunette couldn't seem to get Kendall out of his mind. Honestly, James really was a dick. He should have just believed Kendall on the spot when he said that Jo was the one did it, that kissed him and started all of this drama shit.

Actually, it was him who started it all. Contiuously accusing Kendall of being the cheater when really, he wasn't. Of course he wasn't. Why would Kendall cheat? Kendall wasn't the cheating type. He didn't even look it. James didn't understand why he just couldn't talk it through when Kendall begged him to.

He was such a moron.

Now his ex-lover was with a huge dick face. Probably not as big as him, but still up there. Stupid Dak. When did he ever have feelings for Kendall? _Why _did he even have feelings for Kendall. It all just made James' blood boil, his heart pound angrily and his body act out. Seriously. The pretty boy thinks that if Dak were ever in the same room as him, he would just punch him.

James bit his lip, now feeling a bit guilty. Since when was he ever the violent type? Since Dak showed up, shouting out false (maybe true things...) about him. Since Dak came home last night with _his _Kendall in his arms, the stupid douche. Who the hell does he think he is?

All the guilty thoughts about being violent vanished as James clenched his fists together, making his biceps flex hard. He seriously could, possibly kill Dak. Just, really. Kendall was his. Well, at least for a short time this morning. Which brought him back to thinking about Kendall. All his thoughts were about Kendall now. How Kendall could still be with him, like now, maybe in his arms or something. Just everything was about Kendall in his mind.

It made his heart clench tight, knowing that he possibly ruined any chance with the blonde beauty. But once more, his thoughts led to this morning and a spark of hope flared through his body. Kendall still might have feelings for him.

Ah, what the hell was James thinking? Kendall still loved him. The blonde said so himself. Of course, the stupid blonde was stubborn and told him that we couldn't get back together with him. Well, that doesn't sit well with James.

The brunette stood up, determined to go find that blonde and tell- no, demand him to come back to him this instant. Because there were sparks- definitely some sparks flying in the air this morning and he knew, James knew that he might be able to win Kendall back.

James strode over to the door and reached out to open it when it banged open. Logan stood there with Carlos at his side. Immediately, James blushed as he remembered that Logan knew what had happened earlier seeing as he walked into the room while James was eating Kendall's face and body.

"H-hey guys-" James started but the door being slammed shut broke him off.

"Okay." Logan started with his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to talk. All three of us. About last night and about what I saw this morning."

Carlos whipped his head to stare at his boyfriend. "What happened this morning?" he asked, curiousity laced in his voice and etched on his face.

James almost groaned and his heart thudded nervously in his chest. Knowing that Logan saw him and Kendall was one thing, but having to tell it to Carlos... ugh.

This would be fun. Ha ha, not.

**~BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~BTR**

"The thing everyone is going to want to hear is how you really feel. And that feeling is love for James, right?" Camille asked and Kendall nodded firmly.

"Yes and I know I shouldn't, not after what he's done but I do. I really, really do. This morning, fireworks were going off, I swear." Kendall smiled softly at the memory of James' lips on his, his wet tongue wedging itself past his swollen lips and then-

Fingers were snapping his face and Kendall looked at Camille, the memory going away in his head. "S-sorry." the blonde said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Moving on to the difficult part: telling Dak that you cheated on him." the actress held up a finger and continued, "I'm pretty sure he'll be super pissed-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-But he should understand. Well, at least I hope he will. He might not after hearing James was the one you cheated him on with. I still can't believe they actually got physically violent with each other. Neither one of them seem to be the violent type."

The blonde sighed and scratched his hair. "I know. I feel like it's my fault-"

"Well it's not." Camille said, "Those two are the idiots. But anyways, you tell Dak that and then get back with James. But I am SO going to be setting some rules down in your relationship."

Kendall stared at his friend, the 'are you crazy?' look on his face. Camille saw it and said, "What? I am not going to have you go through this a third time. James have better treat you right, I'm dead serious." and Camille was. She leaned back into the couch, not nervous at all that unreadable bottled green eyes were on her.

"Kendall. I love you. I do. And you were hurt by a friend, a boyfriend who didn't trust your word. Trust is the number one rule on being in a relationship. At least for me it is. How am I suppose to have fun when you're going to be quizzing me about every little thing I do with other people? How are you going to constantly be on my back, thinking I'm going behind yours? That's not okay and James should have believed. He should have talked with you and calmed down before jumping to stupid conclusions. Now, I know that your guys' relationship was secret, but I bet you two were close, huh?"

She recieved a nod and nodded as well. "When you guys first came here to L.A and to the Palm Woods, I remember having a conversation with James. I thought he was mega hot but then started to think that he wasn't for me. Considering most of our conversations were about you."

Kendall was shocked. "About me?" he asked and Camille nodded.

"At least for the beginning. He kept telling me that it was you who brought them all out here, that it was you that was making his dreams come true, that it was you that had complete faith in him and never gave up on pushing and helping him towards his dreams. Sometimes I'd forget you guys were friends and nothing more. After thinking that, I remember trying to focus on the two of you when you were together. Didn't matter if you were with a group of people or just you two, I would watch. Kind of analyze your body language."

"'Mille, that's a bit creepy. But so you." was all Kendall said and Camille told him to shut up, but laughed.

"I know, but I noticed things. Like, you guys seemed to have never heard of being in your bubble. It was like you guys shared one. You didn't care about being in your own space. And you guys would also find some reason to touch one another. And then when your eyes would meet, it was like each time, the two of you fell harder for each other. It was kind of sweet in a cheesy way. I'm sure I am not the only one who noticed this. I was very surprised though, when you started dating Jo. I backed off from James, knowing- or well, thinking that he already belonged to you. But, nope. You started dating Jo."

"Yeah, I can't even remember why. I mean, I did love her, but not like that. And she was just a distraction from James. I honestly never noticed all those things you just said about me and him." Kendall said and Camille arched her eyebrows.

"Wow. You guys are so stupid. And oblivious to things. I guess so was Jo, since she was with you." then Camille tilted her head back and let out a laugh.

"What?" the blonde boy asked, confused.

"Dude, I remember when you and her would come into room with James in it- he would get this jealous look in his eyes and leave. I felt bad for him-" Camille laughed and Kendall shook his head.

"Sooo, why is this funny?"

"I-I have n-no idea!" she laughed out before taking some deep breaths. "Actually. It was just really stupid. You both were stupid. I'm sorry. but I could tell that the two of you were in love before you knew. And I guess, just watching the both of you interact with each other without knowing how the other one felt is just hilarious. Seriously. You two were made for each other but I was furious to hear how James acted with all the Jo shit." Camille shook her brown locks and sighed. "You two should get back together, I am now approving of it as I think back to all those obvious looks and touches you guys gave each other. I bet when you were together, it was the cutest thing." the girl sighed and stared at a blushing Kendall. She smiled and shook her head.

Kendall had nothing to say after all of this. He really didn't know that he and James did all of that. He _really _didn't know that James even fancied him but Camille saw the signs and told him straight up that she knew that the two of them loved each other.

Huh. That does seem kind of funny.

Now, the only part that wasn't funny is the Jo thing. If it was so obvious to Camille, how couldn't Jo see it? Of course, Kendall did use her as a distraction, but she didn't have to kiss him on that horrible night. She had to have known that he was into James, that she was just a distraction.

Wow, that sounded terrible. But Kendall doesn't care. Jo has caused a lot of problems that she should be fixing. Well, there was that one day when everyone was here in 'Mille's apartment... speaking of 'everyone'...

"Yo, Camille," Kendall got more comfortable on the couch before continuing. "What happened to Jo and Jett?"

Camille frowned. "Huh."

"Huh?"

"Well, see, I kicked Jo out the day after all that shit went down here so I'm assuming she has gone back to New Zealand. I mean, she was only staying for a few weeks. She might have gone and stayed with someone else, but I really don't give a damn. And about Jett? I don't give a damn, either. He's probably doing New Town High shit. Speaking of New Town High, did you know that they're re-casting Jo's character to Bri? Just in case you were wondering. I don't know about Jo or Jett but Bri I do know. I actually, dude! Since Bri and Jett are the two main characters in that show and are in a relationship, it's quite possible that they actually might start dating!"

Kendall's mouth had dropped open slightly when his actress friend told him that they re-casted Jo's character to Bri but now it completely dropped, seeing what Camille just said made sense. "You're so right. Jo cheated on Jett- actually, I don't know that whole deal thing with those two, but I do know that James dumped Bri so... yeah. They both might actually start dating."

Camille grinned. "Then they have better stay out of our business. I'm almost wishing that that stupid hoe will come up here and start something. She can try anything she wants, but my only warning is to 'try' and finish what you start, because, Kendall," Camille leaned back against the couch, a sly smile on her face, "You shouldn't start something that you can't finish."

Kendall just laughed, his spirits already high and moving thanks to this wonderful human beside him. He hugged the girl close to him and said, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Camille grinned and returned the hug. "I may have a hinch or so."

Kendall laughed again and pulled away. Camille quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheeck. She smiled warmly and picked up her cell phone, Kendall blushing but smiled back in her wake.

"I'm going to call Dak and you are going to tell him to meet us here." business and serious Camille was back. She handed the small cell phone to Kendall who to took it determinedly. "After that, I will call Logan and tell him to bring Carlos and James. We all need to have a serious talk. Hopefully

it'll be the last one. And hopefully everyone will be happy and try to move on from all of this."

Kendall nodded as he scrolled through Camille's contacts, heart started to race as he reached the D's. He found Dak's near the top and tapped it. It came up and he bit his lip before pressing the 'call' button and brought the phone to his ear. As it was ringing, his heart pounded harder in his chest as he thought of all the possible ways this could end horribly. He swallowed and muttered, "Yeah, hopefully." just as the line picked up.

"Hey, Camille!" a cheerful voice sounded on the line, making Kendall's heart break.

"It's not Camille. It's Kendall. We need to talk, Dak." Kendall was glad that his voice was strong on the phone, but when he hung up, he let himself fall into Camille's open arms, knowing that in less than an hour, a heart would be crushed.

~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR **(was totally going to stop there, but remembered that I promised a long chapter, so here we go)**

"Uh uh, a-about w-what exactly?" James stammered as he backed away from his advancing friends.

"About fucking this morning James. And last night." Logan said and shoved James onto his bed before taking a seat next to him. Carlos sat down on the other side of James, a confused expression on his face.

"Logie, what happened this morning?" he asked and James bit his lip while Logan gestured to him.

"James here, was sucking faces with Kendall when I came to wake him up, thinking that he was still, you know, _asleep _and not sucking faces with James."

A loud gasp rang through the room. "Wh-what?" the Latino was surprised for about eh, two seconds? before grinning. "Does this mean you guys are back together?" he asked excitedly and James, taken aback from his energetic friend, slowly shook his head.

"N-no, we aren't. But I was just about to go and talk some sense into Kendall to take me back." the brunette scratched his neck embarrassedly. The statement sounded good in his head, but out loud, it sounded pretty stupid.

Logan thought so too. "Take you back?" the shorter brunette repeated and shot off the bed. "Dude! You fucking hurt Kendall! To the point where he had to go to the freaking hospital, saying dumb shit like 'Oh yeah, the voices in my head told me that you'd be happy if I was gone' and blah blah blah- ugh! He doesn't deserve you, James! After what you did- I'm so pissed off right now, I can't even think straight- You know what? You're a huge asshole!"

Carlos was staring wide eyes at his normally calm and collected boyfriend who was now yelling and furious and cursing out one of his best friends since pre-K.

James was even more surprised. Well, he deserved it, he knew. He deserved everything Logan (who was still going on) was shouting at him, but most of it- ALL of it, James knew. So he shot off the bed too and shoved the yelling boy back.

"Don't you think I know all of that, Logan?" he yelled, finally finding his voice. Carlos stood up as well, ready to jump in if more aggression entered the verbal fight between his two friends (and boyfriend).

"No, I _**don't **_think that, James! I don't think you'll ever understand how much you hurt Kendall! You fucking dumped him without a fucking reason to do so! He was telling you the truth, the WHOLE time but you never gave him a chance! None at all! I don't think- no, I _know _that you don't deserve to be with him anymore, he's fine with Dak. And I don't give a shit if you have a problem with him and Dak. He's moved on and so now it's your turn. Go back with that slut you were with before. I'm sure a man whore and a stupid slut together would be just perfect." Logan shoved a hurt and shocked James one last time before exiting the room. The smart boy never got worked up like that and he needed to go cool off.

Carlos had his jaw touching the floor after hearing that rant from his boyfriend. He had no idea that Kendall and James' break up was bothering him this much. "W-wow..." Carlos choked out and turned to look at James.

Only to find him on the floor, looking like a beatened puppy that just got the beat of a lifetime. "J-James?" Carlos whispered, heart clenching for his friend. Sure, what Logan said was true (but he could have said it nicer) and James should really move on, seeing that Kendall was happy with Dak but James just looked so broken. And Carlos loved his friends so dearly, no matter what shit they do.

The Latino dropped to his knees and gathered a shaking James into his arms. "Shh, it's okay-"

"No it's not!" James screamed loudly, making Carlos flinch. "It's not alright, it's all true! I'm such an horrible person! I'm an awful person and I son't deserve Kendall, Logan is right!" James sobbed and pressed his wet face into the crook of Carlos' neck. "Kendall could have really injured himself -or worse, died- because of me, C-Carlos!" James clutched on tightly to the smaller boy that was holding him. "Everyone is right. I don't deserve Kendall, Dak does. He's much better for Kendall. He wouldn't automatically assume things, like Kendall cheating on him-" James let out an awful sound and threw himself away from Carlos and on the bedroom floor.

"I-I made K-Kendall c-ch-cheat on D-Dak!" James fisted his hands and punched the floor over and over again in self loathing and absolute hatred for himself. Carlos rushed to his side and tried to pull him back into his arms but James was having none of it.

The brunette shot up and ran to the door, throwing it open and ran to the front door before throwing that open as well and running out into the hall. Carlos wasn't fast enough, the boy could hardly even blink before realizing that James was gone.

**A/N O.O Wow. While editing this (which I hope there aren't too many mistakes...) I realized that now I kind of feel bad for James. Lord. I'm actually feelings pretty proud of this chapter. I mean, did you all see what I did with Bri and Jett? XD Genius, right? Right? ...no? Okay... Sigh. Does anyone kind of hate Logan or are they cheering him on? XD Please review and tell me what you think! Again, SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. D= NOT my fault, but I fixed it! All by myself, too, which is saying something since I'm not computer smart... .-. ...any who. Love you guys!**

**-Jaya (Full name, bitches! XD)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N o.O This took me FORever to write. Seriously. Don't even get me started on the editing. Sheesh. Anyways. This is the last chapter! EEK! I feel really bad because it's not as great as it was in my head, but I still hope you guys will like it. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they kept me going. ^.^ The epilogue will be up soon, I don't know when but then Cheaters will be completed! Yay, ha ha. =)**

**Okay, you can read this 8k word chapter now. XP**

To say that guilt was eating at Logan was an understatment. The smart boy felt like the most awful person in the world at the moment. The boy was outside of the Palm Woods, having cooled off but realizing that he just yelled at one of his best friend, his brother.

The feeling he felt was just horrible. Even though what James did to Kendall was bad, Logan thought was he did was worse. Everyone was stressing out as it was. Fights were breaking out, James being one of the fighters, so honestly, no one needed to be yelled at or yelling. It would just cause an even worse situation for everyone.

Logan ran a hand through his hair before smacking both palms to his face, muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." While doing that, the short brunette didn't see the taller one run out of the hotel and taking off down the street.

Taking some calming, fresh deep breaths, Logan slid his hands down his face before letting them rest at his sides. He was going to go apologize to James. He was going to tell James that he loved him and didn't want them to be fighting and just wanted to be friends with him again. Because Logan was sick of all the drama. Hell, he'd even help James get back with Kendall. He knew when he saw them together that they were very much in love with each other. It was so obvious and strong that the smart boy was very surprised that none of the residents of the Palm Woods noticed.

But they didn't and Kendall wanted it that way. Logan remembered, as he was walking back inside the hotel and making his way to the elevators, that James was the one in the relationship who wanted it to be public. James didn't/wouldn't care what everyone else thought about him and Kendall being together. He would proudly wrap his arms around the blonde and show the world who he belonged to. Kendall, on the other hand, was not ready for that, yet.

James respected that but Logan knew that in some of their serious conversations, that topic would be talked about, but always ending with James giving in and stopping his pestering.

Logan was on James' side about being an openly gay couple. The smart boy knew most of the people at the Palm Woods, and even though some who have ugly personalities like the Jennifer's, Logan knew even they would be accepting. Camille would probably kill anyone who would dare to make a rude comment about them and Guitar Dude would probably say something along these lines: "Dudes, if you two dig each other, that's awesome, dudes."

Well, maybe not like that, but Logan knew that Guitar Dude would add 'dudes' in there somewhere. Bottom line is, all of their friends would be fine with them being together. Some might not and will probably get mauled by Camille, but that's okay. Then they'd all learn their lesson and not try anything stupid.

Logan reached 2J and sighed. He was calm and ready to apologize profusely to James. He was ready to help James get back together with Kendall because the two were stupid, depressing idiots without one another and he was damn ready to spend some alone time with his boyfriend!

Hmm. He would also have to talk with Carlos about their relationship and see about becoming an openly gay- ah SCREW it. Of course he would be an openly gay couple with Carlos. He has nothing to be ashamed of and well, if some people have a problem, he would not hesitate to get Camille.

With these thoughts, the brunette opened the door and entered the apartment.

**~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~**

"What do you mean James is gone?" Camille screech made Kendall jump in his seat and made Carlos, who was on the other line, flinch.

"He and Logan fought and he ran out!" Carlos was just a little bit distrought because Camille called Logan's phone to talk to him and say that Kendall needed to talk with everyone but Carlos picked up and explained to her what was happening. "And Logan stormed away while James broke down-"

Camille hushed Kendall who was asking what was going on. "-Damnit Kendall, if you don't shut up right now-"

"Oh, Logan just walked in!" Carlos gushed out and then he was talking to Logan, telling him that Camille wanted to talk with him.

"Tell him Camille is going to yell at him." the girl growled angrily. There was a manly (not really, at all) squeak heard on the line and then a nervous cough from Logan, (who squeaked).

"H-hey 'Mille, what's-"

"What did you do, Logan?" Camille cut right to the chase, a little bit harshly might I add. This time Logan flinched over the phone and started telling Camille the story. Meanwhile, an impatient Kendall was bugging Camille to her wits end.

"Look, I need to go but you better go find him before he does something stupid, okay? I need to tell Kendall what's happening before I kill him. After you find him, bring him to my place, okay? I swear, you boys are more dramatic than girls." Camille rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut before glaring at Kendall.

"Well?" the blonde ignored the actresses's glare and moved back closer to her, eager to hear what she had to say. Before Camille knocked him over, they were in a sweet embrace and Kendall was about to let some guilty tears escape. He truly felt bad for cheating on Dak, but when Camille's demeanor changed, and when she had yelled the question 'What do you mean James is gone?', he sobered up and immediately went on alert.

He was finally going to get his answer but he wasn't going to be happy about it. "James and Logan fought and James ran out." Camille huffed, her aggressiveness evaporating as she slumped back into the couch. While Kendall jumped off the couch and yelled, "What?", the actress just rubbed her pounding temple. Really. Boys were really more dramatic than girls.

"Calm down. We'll figure this out-" the knock on Camille's door interrupted her and she sighed. "Well. There's Dak."

Kendall groaned. His only concern was where James' whereabouts were. Although he felt guilty of not caring that Dak was here, he really needed to find James before he did something stupid. Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Kendall went to the door and opened it.

Dak was there, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey, Kendall." he said quietly. Kendall instantly calmed down and regretted his selfish thinking. Dak was a nice guy, but wasn't for Kendall. He didn't deserve Kendall. He deserved someone who could make him happy, and even though Dak is keened on thinking that Kendall was that guy, he was wrong. Kendall loved James. He gave James his heart and he did not regret doing so. Besides. He cheated on Dak, and the only guilt he was feeling was how Dak would take it. He didn't want to hurt the brunette like that, but he wouldn't take it back.

No, that kiss with James proved to him that he still wanted, needed, _loved _James with every fiber, bone and everything in his body. But James was now gone when he was suppose to be here, in Camille's apartment, not where ever the hell he was. And where were Logan and Carlos? Kendall was NOT going to say anything until everyone was here, because what he was going to say was going to pass his lips _once_.

Kendall was going to be firm with everyone about his feelings for James. He was going to be firm with James to not jump to stupid conclusions without talking the issue/problem out with him. He was going to threaten James that if he ever hurt him like that again he would... well, Kendall wasn't exactly sure what he would do but it wouldn't be good, okay? He didn't deserve the shit James put him through. None at all. He didn't do anything to James or Jo for that matter.

All of these thoughts were making Kendall's heart pound in his chest. He was pumped and ready to beat the shit out of James for EVERYthing he's put him through before taking him back. He really was. James would receive an extra beating for running off and not being here, in Camille's apartment like he is suppOSE to be. God. Kendall was furious and ready to explode, but he had to keep calm and in check so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

He wasn't sure if he could, though, with all the energy he suddenly had. And if it all went to waste because the one person he wanted to explode on wasn't there, he'd just go to sleep. Screw it all. Screw. It. ALL.

A loud slapping noise was heard in the silent apartment and Kendall's head snapped to the side. Wrong idea. See, Kendall was very much filled to the brim -maybe spilling over it- with energy. Angry energy. So he retaliated and punched -not the person who slapped him, which was Camille but,- Dak. Dak fell to the floor with a thud and Kendall gasped as he realized what he just did.

"O-Oh my god, Dak, are you alright?" the blonde fell down beside the brunette who was holding his jaw in complete shock.

"Is this the way you're breaking up with me?" the older boy croaked out hoarsely. If you couldn't tell, he was in a shit load of pain.

Kendall chuckled humorously and gently laid a hand over Dak's that was holding his jaw. "No, not exactly." he leaned forward and gently attached his lips to the fallen teens'. Dak kissed back sweetly, slowly moving himself up in a sitting position before drawing the blonde closer to him.

"Okay, what the hell- Hey?" Logan's voice was hushed and he and Carlos both were dragged into Camille's apartment by none other than Camille herself.

Carlos stared at the two lip locked boys and pointed dumbly. "Carlos, don't point. It's rude." Camille scolded softly and yanked his arm down. Keeping a grip on his arm, the actress grabbed Logan as well before silently moving to the kitchen to explain what was happening.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Kendall pulled away from Dak, bottle green eyes unreadable as he stared at Dak. Said boy stared back for a good five minutes before saying softly, "Was that our last kiss?"

**O.O WAS IT? **

Without answering, Kendall leaned back into the older teen, smashing their lips together roughly. Dak groaned and yanked Kendall into his lap, his big hands trailing down to the blonde's ass before giving the two cheeks a good squeeze. A moan left Kendall's parted mouth and Dak slipped his tongue through, greedily mapping out the wet mouth.

Carlos and Logan peered around the corner watching this all go down. "Um, am I missing something here?" Logan asked as he gestured to the hot scene before him. "Because, uh, I thought Kendall was wanting to get back with James?"

Carlos gripped his shirt and mumbled cutely, "Y-yeah, me too."

Camille poked her head around the corner and stared. All she said was, "Yes. But Kendall is breaking up with Dak."

"You call that breaking up?" Logan was dragged back into the kitchen by Camille. The smart boy quickly grabbed Carlos' shirt and dragged him back, too.

The Latino stumbled into Logan, but pressed himself closer to the brunette. Looking up at him with big brown eyes, Carlos said in the most adorablest voice ever, (according to Logan) "Logie, if we ever break-up like that, let's go all the way, okay?"

Logan was shocked and Camille snickered. Carlos taking Logan's shocked expression for confusion deemed himself the one to explain what he meant. "What I mean is that Kendall is kissing Dak to break-up with him. What I want is for us to have se-"

A pale hand was slapped on Carlos' mouth and Logan nodded furiously. "Yep, yup, yes and yeah, I get what you're saying, 'Litos." trying to ignore Camille's laughter, Logan opted for a serious topic. "We still don't know where James is, Kendall is suppose to be breaking up with Dak but is about to go at it with him instead on your living room floor and-"

Once that fully hit Camille, the actress realized that she didn't want any semen on her very flushed carpet, so she thundered back in the room, clapping her hands while at it. "Alright, alright boys! Break it up! We have some serious matters to discuss and you two fucking each other in my apartment and on my amazing carpet is NOT on the list. So BREAK IT UP!" she yelled.

Being succesfull, Camille smiled at the four boys that were seated on her couch. She stood in front of them, pacing back and forth.

"Children." then the girl started cracking up as she remembered the last time she did this. None of the boys seemed to get it or care, so she continued. "We're all here because Kendall here has to talk with us. About very important things- BUT!" the actress suddenly yelled, making the guys jump, "-We are James-less. And James is the main person who needs to be here and listen to what Kendall says. Also, he just needs to be here. Seriously. You guys always run from your problems. That needs to stop. Why? 'Cause it's fucking ridiculous and pathetic. I'm so tired of being dragged into your drama papa's drama, aight? You guys feel me? Good." the girl didn't wait for any nods or answers and kept going.

"So! This meeting is going to be postponed so we can go search for our most drama papa-ist papa, James. Dak," Camille stopped her pacing and stared at her friend, eyes going sympathetic. "I know you don't like James so you don't have to participate for when we're looking for him, but I need you to come back so we can all talk about our- I mean, _their _shit." she gestured to our BTR boys and two of them complained.

"Did she just say _our _shit? Did you just say _our _shit?" Logan first asked Carlos incredulously and then repeated the statement to his actress friend.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to Kendall. "His shit, okay? Sorry. Really, you boys are effing dramatic. Over the littlest things."

"Camille, it's rude to point." Carlos said smudgly. "Put your hand down."

The girl's eye twitched while Logan kissed his boyfriend's cheek triumphantly. Choosing to just ignore the two idiots, Camille turned to Dak. "So, we'll see you later?"

Dak shook his head and stood up. "No. I'll help you guys find James. And Kendall," Dak pulled Kendall (who had been silent, Camille noticed) to his feet and drew him close to him. "Whatever happens, happens. I'll be happy for you no matter what, okay? In the end of this, I would still like to be friends."

Camille watched as Kendall's body (which was also very tense, Camille noticed) seemed to exhale out all of its problems and Kendall hugged Dak tight. The brunette girl pulled Logan and Carlos (who were watching the scene like dumb butts) to the door so Kendall and Dak could get a few more seconds alone. As she ushered the blonde's friends (and hers) out the door, she glanced back to see the two embraced boys share one last kiss before pulling away.

Seconds later they were outside of Camille's apartment, watching said girl lock it up. "Okay!" she declared and rubbed her hands together. "Time to find James!"

**~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR**

"James!" Kendall screamed through the small, useless mega phone he called his two hands that were cupped together. "JAMES!"

"Yo, James!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs. He and Kendall were jogging on the streets of L.A, while Camille was in her own car and Logan and Dak were in the opposite direction.

Camille decided to pair up would be the best option to find the missing boy. Logan and Dak paired up (so it would be less awkward for Kendall and Dak) and Kendall and Carlos were paired up. Camille ordered for them to search within the mile of the Palm Woods, knowing that the pretty boy couldn't have gone far, especially on foot. The girl was in her own car, driving around with her cell phone in her hand that was continuously dialing James' number. She had her windows down and was shouting out them, James' name leaving her mouth after each scream and yell she made.

The obvious reason why she didn't let the boys come with her was because A) on feet, you could run anywhere where the cars couldn't go and B) well, just mainly that. Sure, she could scout the area before they could but- ah forget it. The girl looked at the time. 5:56 p.m. She looked outside and gasped.

When did those clouds get there? WHEN did those CLOUDS ALL OF A SUDDEN SHOW UP THERE? The storm snuck up without a warning, and the storm clouds looked bitchy. The actress didn't know when it would start raining, but she knew it would be soon. She ended another useless call that was to James and dialed Logan's number.

He picked up on the first ring. "What? Did you find James?" he immediately gushed out in one breath. Camille could hear him panting seeing as he was running.

"No, but it's going to storm. Look up at the sky-"

"Jesus Christ, when the fuck-?" Camille heard a 'damn' from Dak and turned onto another street.

"I know, I'm freaking surprised, too. We really need to find this stupid moron, because I am not going to be driving in a damn storm all night looking for his ass."

"You know Kendall will, right?" Logan panted out and the brunette girl knew he was running again.

She sighed, knowing that the smart boy was right. "Yes, I do. And I'm not saying that we have to stop looking now. I'm just saying that it's going to storm and soon. Can you call the guys and tell them- FUCK!" Camille dropped her phone and slammed on her brakes just in time or the stupid guy walking in front of her MOVING vehicle would have just gotten run over and turned into a flat Stanley.

"What?" a muffled shout was heard on her car's floorboard. Camille didn't pay it attention as she stared at the limping figure that crossed the street, not noticing that he almost got hit by a car. The girl honked in anger and that's when the guy seemed to snap out of his daze and turned to stare at her.

Of course, he was on the sidewalk now, safe and sound but Camille didn't care. All she knew was that the guy she almost hit was James.

"YO CAMILLE, ARE YOU OKAY!"

"James! James, get in here, you stupid boy!" Camille yelled out the window but James turned and started walking away. More like limping. That's when Camille started to see the red spots on James' clothes. Mixed with something wet. Maybe his sweat? Then the actress realized that it had started to rain.

She also realized that James was gone. And that cars were honking at her from behind. The girl picked up her phone, ignoring the questions that Logan were throwing at her and drove down the street like a mad woman. Her brown eyes were searching frantically for James but she could not find him. He was gone.

"Camille. I swear to god that if you don't answer me right now-"

"Logan, I saw James! He looks hurt but I don't know where he went! I almost hit him with the car-"

"On purpose? Camille, that-"

"NOT ON PURPOSE STUPID!" she yelled and drove around the block to see if she could find James again. "He freaking walked in front of the street all zombie-like and- Just call Kendall, okay?"

"Right! Can you see him, 'Mille? Anywhere?" Logan asked, and then added "James" hastily.

Camille shook her brown locks. "No, he just fucking disappeared." then the girl slammed on her brakes again and gasped.

Logan heard this and started up with his concern questions. "What? What happened? Are you okay?"

Camille stared up at the sign that pointed to where the beach was. _Of course_. They looked at every spot James usually was but not the effing beach! "Logan, I know where James is at! Meet me at the Palm Woods, NOW!" she hung up and immediately dialed Kendall's number.

The blonde picked up not even half way through the first ring. "Hello?" he asked, sounding out of breath.

"Where are you?" the actress asked.

Kendall told her that they were outside of a QT gas station and Camille hung up, already on her way. The girl did a U turn and screeched off down the road, praying all the while that James would still be at the beach when she'd return with Kendall.

**~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~**

Carlos leaped out of the car just in time as Camille sped off out of the Palm Woods parking lot. Kendall was seated in the captain seat beside her.

"What the hell is going on?" Dak asked as Logan pulled Carlos into a hug.

"Camille said that James was at the beach and that's where they're going right now!" Carlos answered, excitement in his voice as he realized that James would be reunited with him and Logan. And Kendall. That brought a grin to the small boy's face and he nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"We are so stupid." Logan said and moved closer to Carlos. "Out of all the places, the beach is one of -if not, is- James's favorite place to go. And we didn't even think of it."

"Don't beat yourself up, Logan." Dak said, resting a firm but gentle hand on the smart boy's shoulder. "You guys panicked and weren't thinking." Logan smiled gratefully, knowing that the older boy was right.

Carlos, on the other hand, flicked Dak's hand off his boyfriend's shoulder and gave an innocent pout. He mumbled what really sounded like "Mine" to Logan's ears but Dak wasn't offended. He just smiled and then looked up into the sky.

"We should head in. It's raining, but I have a feeling it's going to be pouring buckets in minutes." the shorter two of the trio nodded, agreeing and followed Dak into the Palm Woods.

Logan and Carlos could only hope that Kendall would find James and talk some sense into him.

**~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~**

Camille's car screeched to a stop, stopping at the place she saw James at and let Kendall get out the car. It was beginning to rain harder and Kendall had to squint while looking at Camille.

"Find him and slap some sense into him, okay? Should I stay here or-"

Kendall shook his wet head/hair and said, "Go. It's fine. I'll call, okay?" Camille could see that the blonde boy was done talking and started to pull away from the curb.

"Alright. I'll talk with you later." the girl agreed but Kendall was already jogging down the sandy path that led to the beach.

Camille drove away and Kendall began his search for James.

"James! James! JAMES, where the HELL are you?" he yelled, but the rain swallowed his words. Kendall ran in one direction **(Lol, 1D XD) **hoping that this was the way James went.

After screaming and running in this direction, Kendall turned back around, deciding to try the other way. "James! Where are you? Please answer me!"

Even if James did, Kendall knew that he probably wouldn't be able to hear him. He didn't know when, but all of a sudden monster raindrops were falling out of the sky, cold and wet and seeping through his clothes. He was a shivering mess and just wanted to find James so he could be in his arms again.

That's all Kendall wanted. The blonde was about to give up, big tears rolling down his face, when he saw it. The shape that was sprawled out in the sand, soaked to the bone.

Kendall wiped his face and squinted, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. When the shape still layed there, the blonde began to run, yelling "James" over and over again.

When he neared closer and realized, yes, this body lying on the ground _was _James, Kendall felt his heart soar and he began to sprint. He fell several times but shot back up, determined to make to James.

...Who was not moving. Kendall realized this and began to run faster. He should be moving, but he wasn't. James was just lying there! Tears flew out of Kendall's bottle green eyes and he yelled, "James! James! James! James!" his voice cracked and went croaky, but he didn't care.

Once reaching the body that was James, Kendall threw himself down on him, sobs racking through his shaking body. "J-J-Ja-ames!" he buried his face in the drenched clothes of his loved one, inhaling his musky scent that calmed him down. Kendall wrapped his arms around James tightly, pressing himself as close as he could to the unmoving boy. His wet face was burried in James' cold neck and he gave it a kiss. The blonde moved his face up so that he was looking down at James' closed eyes, tears and raindrops falling on the pretty boy's face.

Kendall leaned down and kissed the older boy softly, sighing in content when he felt an eletric shock jolt through his body. James wasn't even awake to kiss him back.

He continued to kiss every inch of James' sweet face before returning to the boy's lips. Tears slid down the blonde's face but he didn't care. He wanted his kisses to wake James up, he wanted to feel those amazing lips move back against his, he wanted James to be up and holding him close and telling him that he loved him and was sorry.

"How can I beat you up when you're already knocked out, Jamie?" Kendall whispered against James' mouth before kissing it again.

**~ BTR ~ BTR BTR ~ BTR ~**

James was sore and tired and wet. He was out of energy and sad and numb. But he knew he deserved it. He knew he deserved everything that's been happening to him. He fucking deserved it; to be avoided by Kendall, to get yelled at by Logan, to trip over his own clumsy feet as he ran and skidded across the hard pavement on his stomach, leaving a definite bruise and lots of scratches. He deserved to be hit by those guys when they pissed him off and opened his mouth to say things that pissed _them _off and well. James knew that he deserved those punches.

The brunette deserved to be hit by those cars when he walked into the street. He deserved to be honked at by Camille. He knew that when she was yelling at him to get in the car, he didn't deserve to. He was an horrible person. All those things Logan said in the apartment hit him hard. The words hurt but they spoke the truth. They _were _the truth. And James suddenly felt beyond awful and came to realization that he was, well, a horrible human being.

He didn't deserve such amazing friends like Logan and Carlos and Camille. He especially didn't deserve Kendall... a drop of water fell on his hair and soon, the chestnut locks were soaked with rain.

James knew he deserved this. Whoever was up there knew it too, since they were making it pour buckets on him. He continued on his trudging until his feet were no longer on the hard concrete but on sand. He faintly heard Camille's screams for him to come back, but he tuned them out.

Instead he looked down at the sand. And then at his shirt that seemed to be bloody. Almost as if he was in a dream and not realizing what he was doing, James lifted up his shirt and flinched. Scratches and bruises were on his stomach and upper torso. Either from the fall or the beating from those guys or maybe even both, James didn't care. He knew he deserved it all, none the less.

Letting his wet shirt drop, the brunette continued down the beach.

It seemed like he was there for hours. Just walking, a little bit of limping, in every direction before deciding that he was done and collapsed on the spot.

Immediately he started thinking about Kendall. He really fucking screwed up this time, James did. He knew that but he was a selfish bastard. He knew that he didn't deserve Kendall but he didn't want to let the boy go. Dak was with him and is going to make Kendall happy and make him feel loved. And if James still loved Kendall, he'd be fine with him being with another guy, right?

Wrong. James didn't want to share Kendall with anyone. But if the blonde was truly happy with Dak, he wouldn't pull a Jo stunt and make Kendall miserable all over again. He would be there for him... but James doesn't want that. He didn't want that at all. He wanted Kendall to be his again and screw it all! So what if he was being selfish? So what if he wanted Kendall?

Kendall wasn't his and that was that. So it doesn't even matter. James will just lie here quietly on the wet sand, getting rained on, and sleep. A long nap would be helpful. But, ugh. He was in the rain. Then James remembered that he deserved and shut off his protesting thoughts. Closing his empty

looking hazel eyes, the brunette let his body relax and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Well, he was until he heard- _thought _he heard a familiar voice shout his name. His eyes shot open and his heart pounded in his chest. Was it really who he thought it was? Then the boy frowned and closed his eyes again. No. It couldn't be. He was tired and it was raining and his stupid mind was either mocking him or playing tricks on him. Probably both.

Letting his mind go clear and relaxed, James started to fall back into a numb concsciousness, ignoring the screams that were his name, coming from the beautiful blonde he thought was taking over his dream.

Yeah, that's what it was. A dream. A dream where Kendall was kissing him over and over again, and telling him to wake up- James thought that was a bit weird, because he thought he was awake, but whatever. Kendall continued to kiss him and talk to him, urging him to wake up and then, somehow, it had finally hit James that he wasn't dreaming. When James realized that he was actually being kissed by Kendall, he forced himself to wake up.

He did, just in time to hear Kendall say "How can I beat you up when you're already knocked out, Jamie?" that little sentence made him chuckle, although he was confused as to why Kendall would want to beat him up. It right after that thought when he thought back to everything he's done to Kendall, and suddenly didn't blame the blonde.

"J-James?" a thick voice that was filled with tears croaked out in a hoarse whisper. "Are you awake?" James felt the warm feel of Kendall's lips on his own and smiled into it.

**~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~ BTR ~**

Kendall's heart sped up when he felt James smile against his mouth and pulled away. "Jamie?" he asked again and leaned forward until his face was hovering above the brunette's. He watched for any kind of sudden movement that would tell him that James was awake. He didn't have to wait long, for James' beautiful hazel eyes slowly opened and met his tearful green eyes.

"James." he whispered and said boy offered a small smile, his hazel eyes taking in every inch of the smaller boy above him. The smile on James' face vanished as Kendall leaned forward to kiss him again.

He turned his head away and said, "Kendall, I can't."

Kendall's face fell. Was he wrong? Did James not love him? Well Kendall wasn't about to give up without answers, He was fucking tired of everything that's been happening in his life and all he wants is to be James Diamond's boyfriend again. "Why the fuck not?" he snapped, startling the brunette who looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-why?" James repeated, his voice laced with confusion. "Because you don't deserve me, maybe?" James witnessed Kendall's mouth drop open before a searing pain flashed across his cheek. Gasping, James held his throbbing cheek that was just smacked by a furious Kendall.

"Why are you making this so damn difficult, James?" Kendall screamed and stood up, hovering over the older boy who was sitting on the sand in pain.

James didn't know he was being difficult, as Kendall put it; he thought he was doing the blonde a favor. Actually, James was surprised that Kendall was out here with him when he should be inside somewhere warm and cozy with his boyfriend, Dak. It made James feel even guiltier than before.

Kendall was here with him when really, Kendall should be ignoring him. James knew he did Kendall wrong and knew that if he was in Kendall's shoes, he wouldn't be standing out in the cold rain with the idiot that broke up with him for nothing.

The pretty boy stood up slowly and let his hand that was resting against his bruising cheek drop to his side and stared at the furious blonde in front of him. "Kendall, I'm not trying to be difficult. I just- you don't deserve to be with me- I hurt you and you're happy with Dak-"

"I broke up with Dak."

"-So you broke up with Dak, that still doesn't mean- wait, _what?_" James stared dumbly at the blonde, hazel eyes wide with shock.

"I said I broke up with Dak, James!" Kendall yelled and shoved the still shocked brunette. "You know why? Because I still love you! I never stopped, and I don't want to stop, okay?"

James was speechless. He knew that Kendall still loved him but it was still a surprise to hear all of that come out of the blonde's mouth. And what was he saying, about breaking up with Dak? When the hey did that happen? He all of a sudden desperately needed to know.

Having his voice return to him, James asked, "You broke up with Dak? Why?"

**~ BTR ~**

To say that Kendall was pissed off was an understatement. He was ready to murder James in all honesty. The stupid question that James just asked sent him overboard into a yelling fit. Let the yelling begin.

"What the HELL do you mean 'why', James? I love you, _THAT'S _WHY! I _love _you and I never stopped, okay? Even when you were with that stupid slut Bri, even when you kept hooking up with those other people right after our break-up, even when you fucking acted like I didn't exist! I _still _loved you and I _still _love you now! I'm loving you right now even though you are the BIGGEST MORON ALIVE. I loved you when you hurt me and I loved you when I was with Dak, and hopefully you'll get the picture as to WHY I broke up with him! Do you even remember that kiss, James? That kiss showed me- made me feel that I belonged with you, that I'm suppose to be with you. It just felt right, and I _want _to be with you. I do. So please, quit saying stupid stuff about how you don't deserve me; you really shouldn't, but that's my decision and I'm saying fuck all what's happened and let's put it all behind us. I didn't cheat, you know that by now. I love you, you _know _that. Why can't you just give this all a rest and be with me again? Unless you don't love me.."

The last part of Kendall's rant was whispered and James' heart broke to see how broken the blonde looked. Unless he doesn't love him? Now Kendall was being the moron here. James loved him so so much but he couldn't put what he did in the past behind him. He did some damage on Kendall and Kendall's heart, so he can't let himself get off the hook so easily. And he won't.

"Kendall," James started softly. "I do love you, I really really do, but-"

Kendall shook his head. "N-no buts, Jamie. If you love me, come be with me again. Please." with tears streaming down his face, Kendall took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Kendall felt all his stress and pain and hurt wash away when strong arms circled themselves around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Kendall, I can't-"

"Then tell me why, James. Tell me why that you love me but can't be with me." Kendall asked quietly but in a serious voice.

James sighed and after a minute of silence, said, "Because you don't dese-"

"You better say dessert or desert or something else that's not deserve, James, 'cause I'm so fucking sick of hearing you say that." Kendall warned and James tightened his hold on the younger boy.

"But you don't." he whispered.

"So tell me why." Kendall said, eyes closing as he pressed himself closer to the boy holding him.

And James did. He told Kendall that he was already feeling bad about what he did, how he thought about it everyday since the day in Camille's apartment, how he felt anger towards himself for wanting Kendall still and then how he felt when Kendall was with Dak. He told the younger boy about after the fight he and Dak had that night, he felt like a huge idiot and was planning on going out to find Dak and apologize. Then how guilty he felt after kissing Kendall the next morning. He told Kendall about the fight with Logan and how he snapped.

"I knew what I d-did to you was awful; I spent every night thinking about it and kept feeling worse and worse. I r-really didn't ne-need Logan telling me off. But he did and it hurt. It hurt because it was the fucking truth and ever since then, I've been trying to get over you." James had his own tears on his face and pulled back from Kendall, looking him in the eyes. "You don't deserve me, Kendall; not after what I did to you. I shouldn't even be crying, but I am. I hurt you so bad and I feel a hundred million times worse for it. If I could go back in time, I would change it and give you the chance to tell your part of the story. I wouldn't have jumped to stupid conclusions, I would have listened and believed you. I'm such an idiot, and I am so so s-sorry, Kendall. I am, and I don't know if I can be with you after knowing what I did to you. I'm an awful person." James wiped his eyes, done with his speech as Kendall stared at him.

The blonde was shocked. He didn't realize this whole thing was eating up James. Nor did he like. Sure, the pretty boy hurt him a lot by accusing him of cheating on him with his ex girlfriend, but Kendall was pretty sure that they all might look back on this one day and laugh about it.

Eh, maybe not. Serious shit happened throughout this twisted, stupid story. Whatever. Still, all Kendall wanted was James. He wanted to be with James and like he said before, put this whole ordeal behind them and start over. Well, not over, but again. He wants to be with James again, and that's all that matters. James would just have to man up about feeling guilty. That's his consequence. So damn it all, James needs to stop telling him that it can't work out, that he doesn't deserve him.

Bull. Shit.

"Listen James," Kendall pulled away from said boy and crossed his arms over his chest. All this angsty crap was going to go, now. Because Kendall was sick of it all and it was stupid. His mind was made up: He wanted to be with James. He doesn't give a shit that James still feels bad. He should. But that doesn't mean he didn't deserve Kendall. Or that Kendall deserves him or whatever the fuck he was rambling about.

"And listen carefully. I love you. I want to be with you again. I understand that you'll feel guilty, but that's on you. That's your own damm fault and I hope you've fucking learned your lesson about jumping to stupid conclusions. And I understand that you can't seem to put this all behind you yet, but I'm asking you to try. It's all being pushed behind me and I'm ready to move on. With you. And I swear, if you tell me _one _more time about how I don't or you don't deserve me, I'm cutting your balls off."

James stared at the blonde who now had a small frown on his face. "Wow. I've been spending way too much time with Camille."

The brunette offered a dry chuckle. "Yeah, you have." he then sighed and gently grasped one of Kendall's hand. "You seriously want me back?"

"James, I wanted you back since the day you claimed I cheated on you with Jo."

"I really am sorry, Kendall. Really. I still don't think you deserve me, but I'll come back to you." James brought the hand of Kendall's he was holding to his lips and kissed it softly. "I love you." he murmured and just like that, Kendall fell even harder for James.

"I love you too," he whispered, staring at the brunette's face. James gave a small smile and pulled the blonde towards him.

"I don't know why, though." he said truthfully, pushing some wet blonde strands away from Kendall's forehead.

"You don't need to. I love you and that's all that matters." Kendall said quietly and James' heart swelled up. He gently pulled Kendall closer and closer to him until there was no space between the two of them.

Hazel eyes bore into bottled green ones before both pairs closed and soft lips were on another. Muscled arms that Kendall missed dearly, wrapped around his waist securely. A wet tongue dabbed at Kendall's lips, looking for an entry to inside of his sweet mouth. The blonde opened up and James darted his tongue inside the warm heat, licking at every sweet spot he could find.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck, gently pulling on the brown locks that looked black because they were wet. The kiss was sweet, sweeter than the kiss they shared... was it that morning? Kendall wasn't sure, but he was absolutely into this kiss with the boy he loved very very much. James moaned into the blonde's mouth when the blonde gently pulled on his hair. Kendall smiled into the kiss but then moaned in return when hands were suddenly on his ass and massaging his cheeks pleasurably.

"J-James," the blonde moaned when James pulled away to work on his wet neck. James squeezed his ass tighter and pulled him closer by it as his face was buried into the blonde's warm neck. The boy bit and sucked and licked and kissed the sweet tasting flesh on Kendall's neck until a purple-blue hickey appeared.

Then James set work on the other side. Kendall gripped the pretty boy's shoulder so he wouldn't fall down due to the imense pleasure he was feeling. As James moved his mouth to the blonde's jaw, the blonde let his hands trail down the older boy's chest, wanting to feel the hard abs he'd been missing.

James suddenly pulled away with a hiss of pain and Kendall frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I uh scratched up my stomach a bit." James said and lifted up his shirt to reveal a sad looking stomach and chest. Green eyes widened and Kendall gasped.

"What the hell happened?" the blonde let his fingers gently run across the brunette's exposed stomach, frown still on his face.

"I fell and then pissed some guys off." James said sheepishly.

"How did you-? Nevermind. Let's just go, okay? We're going to catch a cold in this weather and we all still need to talk. At least I do. With Dak. I think."

"You think?" James asked and grabbed Kendall's hand to hold.

"Oh I don't know. But we still need to go back." Kendall loved that James was holding his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Are we walking back or what?" the boys had made it to the sidewalk and started walking in the direction of the Palm Woods.

"I guess so. I mean, the rain is kind of letting up and we're already soaked, so it doesn't matter." Kendall said and James brought his hand up again and kissed it.

"I really don't care, just as long as I'm with you." Kendall blushed and playfully nudged James' shoulder.

"Don't be so cheesy." he said but smiled. His smile grew when soft delicious lips were on his for a few awesome seconds before James pulled away.

"You love it." the brunette declared.

"I love _you_." Kendall corrected.

"Now look who's being cheesy!" James said in a teasing voice. Kendall just laughed and moved closer to James, a smile on his face.

James stopped suddenly and Kendall looked confused all for about 2 seconds before a mouth was on his, gently massaging it open and snagging little appreciative noises from the blonde.

James pulled Kendall closer, not getting how he lasted all this time without having these wonderful lips working with his so perfectly. James felt arms around his neck and felt fingers playing with his hair. He didn't mind at all, too busy trying to make Kendall make that really cute sound he just made when James' tongue brushed against his.

Even though it was still raining out and that some cars that passed honked, James didn't care. He had his whole attention on the beautiful boy he let go because he was stupid, and dumb and not thinking. But now he had him again, had Kendall again and he was going to set everything right again. He was never going to let this boy who he accused of cheating, go. He wouldn't and couldn't. James knew while he was with those other people and Bri, that he still loved Kendall.

He was just too stubborn (and stupid) to admit it because he was so set on thinking that Kendall did cheat on him with Jo. But that wasn't it, Kendall never cheated and James knew that he never would. Kendall wasn't a cheater so that had to mean he deserved every chance or all the chances, right?

James didn't even know why or how he came up with that little mantra or saying of his, but he was done with it. Kendall wasn't a cheater, and even if he was (which he's not), James still would have given him another chance. Or at least he would have talked it out through him.

But Kendall wasn't a cheater and never would be so the saying "Cheaters don't get second chances"? fuck off.

James wrapped his arms more tightly around Kendall's body and pulled him closer to him, crushing his lips harder against Kendall's, making said boy moan. James grinned slyly and pulled away, staring at a disheveled looking Kendall.

"You ready to go and talk with everyone? Cause I am. Well, really, I just want it to be over so I can have you all to myself in a room with a bed in it. I think a lot of make up-"

Kendall hit James' chest, a pout on his face. "Make up sex? That's all you want from me? You dickface!"

James took Kendall's hand and kissed all of the five fingers on it. "No, I don't, Kenny. I don't want to be with you for the sex, I want to be with you because I love you. You didn't let me finish, anyway. I wasn't going to call it sex, I was going to call it 'love-making-, because sex just sounds slutty and that's what I did with Bri-" immediately after saying that, James regretted it and was slapping himself over and over in his mind.

"Shit Kendall, I didn't mean to say that- I mean, I just- I- ugh!" James pulled Kendall into a hug and tried to explain what he meant. Kendall's body was shaking and James felt horrible. "Aw, baby, please don't cry, I really am sorry, I didn't mean- I don't like Bri-"

"J-James, just sh-shut up." James realized that Kendall was laughing and pulled away.

"W-why are you laughing?" the brunette asked, confused.

"You." the blonde got it together and kissed James's nose. "You're just cute is all. I'm not mad- well, yeah, I am. I really didn't want to hear that, but it's fine. Let's just forget about it and go, yeah? And then you can take me away to a room with a bed in it and make love to me all night."

"And to the next morning?" James asked hopefully, steering the conversation away from Bri partly and partly because he really was wondering if Kendall would let him do that.

"Til morning." the blonde agreed, a smile on his face.

James sealed their lips together once more before they continued the walk back to the Palm Woods hand in hand and happier than they were weeks before.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this! Kames finally happened and you all will totally get to read about James making love to Kendall in the epilogue, promise. Lol. Please review! =)**

**-Jaya**


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you know how stupid you are?" Camille scolded the wet teenage boys in front of her. The girl sent Logan and Carlos to fetch some towels for James and Kendall who were sitting on her couch shivering. "I mean, seriously! James, if you ever run off like that again, I'm going to kill you. Oh my god, I almost did kill you! You stupid head, you need to look both ways before crossing the street! Didn't your mother teach yo-mphm!"

Logan and Carlos had returned to the living room and Logan, after throwing a towel to James, came up behind Camille and slapped his hand over his mouth. "What 'Mille _really _means is that she's glad you two are okay. We all are. And James, I am so sorry for what I said back there. If I'd just kept my mouth shut or something, than none if this would have happened."

James shook his wet head (and hair), a small smile on his face. "You're right. None of this would of happened. I wouldn't be here, together, with Kendall. I don't know where I'd be, but I'm glad you said all of that stuff. I needed a reality check and you gave it to me perfectly. It's fine. I was a huge idiot, but now-" the brunette paused and looked at Kendall, pure affection in his hazel eyes, "-but now, everything is good. Great."

Kendall smiled and James leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"Awww, does this mean you guys are together now?" Carlos asked, hands clasped under his chin as he stared at his two friends.

The blonde pulled away from the other's roaming mouth to answer the Latino's question. "Yes. But if he screws it up-"

"He'll have me to deal with." Camille threatened, having pried off Logan's hand minutes ago. The boy beside her nodded.

"And me."

"James, your ass will get beat pretty much, dude. So don't ruin your second chance." Carlos provided helpfully.

"Gee, thanks." came the pretty boy's sarcastic reply. But he nodded all the same. "I know, though. And I promised Kendall that I wouldn't hurt him again. Ever." James took Kendall's hand and brought it to his lips. "I really am sorry, baby." he murmured against the blonde's hand.

Kendall smiled softly but Camille growled. "Damn straight you are! I'm not sure if you know how easisly you're getting off the hook here, James, but you need to know that if Kendall gets hurt like this again by you, I swear to god that I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you. Do you understand?"

James nodded without speaking, knowing well that Camille was serious. "No, let me hear you say that you understand, James. Because everything that has happened was on _you_. _Everything_. And frankly, it's pissing me off how Kendall is forgiving you so easily, but that's his choice and he seems to already be happy with his decision. If he's happy, I'm happy. But like I said. You hurt him one more time, I will not hesitate to stab a knife through your heart."

"Camille-" Kendal started, taken aback (and heart warmed) by his friend's speech but the girl shook her head.

"I just had to get that out there and make it clear. I _am _happy for you guys, really. But James-"

"I understand, I understand. I hurt Kendall, you'll beat my ass." James said and pulled Kendall into his side.

"Wrong. I'll _kill _your ass. But you were close. Now. Anyone else have something to say before we move on with our lives?"

"Um, not that I-" Logan started but was cut off by an energetic Carlos.

"Logie and I are together!"

"I think everyone has figured that out, Carlitos." Camille snorted. "And I meant about the cheating drama." Carlos frowned. Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, babe. Camille is happy for us even if she can be just a bit bitchy."

"What was that, Mitchell?" the actress growled.

"N-nothing. Ahem, nothing."

"Well, I just want to say-" Kendall started but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Camille raised an eyebrow, not knowing who would be at the door. The girl walked over and opened it to reveal Dak.

"Hey, Dak!" Camille greeted in a surprised tone of voice. Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about you. I am so sorry."

"Thanks for that. I knew you would but it still wounded me." the actor grasped at his chest in mocked pain before forcing out a smile when he saw Kendall in James' arms on the couch.

"Come on in." Camille opened her door and let Dak pass her before shutting it after them.

"Hey- oh hey, don't get up. It's fine." Dak told Kendall who was moving out of James' arms. "I just wanted to see how things were doing. But I think they're fine, yeah?"

"Dak, I really am sorry." Kendall said quietly but the older boy shook his head and smiled crookedly.

"For what? Being in love with this idiot? I should feel sorry for you." everyone but James knew that that was a joke.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" the brunette got off the couch and Dak held his hands up in front of him as if he were surrendering.

"Joke, man. Joke. And look. I'm sorry for those other times when we fought. I had no right to butt in like that and I apologize." Dak held out a hand that James looked at for a minute for slowly taking it. They shook their hands and Dak smiled. Then frowned. "But if you ever hurt him again, I will beat your ass to a bloody pulp. Kendall's special and deserves everything good in life. By the way that he stares at you, you're it. But if something like this happens in the future, know what to expect."

"Camille and Dak standing at your door armed with weapons from head to toe and ready to annihilate your sorry ass." Camille spoke up and draped her arm around Dak's shoulder. He nodded as if saying 'Oh yes.' and James blew out a breath of air.

"Okay. I'm now scared to date you, Kendall. Even if on accident I hurt you, I think I'll be dead in a matter of seconds." Kendall laughed softly and then smiled up at Dak.

"Thanks. And again, I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that. You're happy with James. But call me if it doesn't work out." Dak winked and everyone in the room laughed except James.

"Hey now." he started and Dak patted his shoulder.

"Kidding. Mostly, anyways."

"Alright alright." Kendall cut in, seeing that James was starting to get just a bit riled up. "James knows that if he hurts me again, he'll be in some serious shit. I forgive him, at least I'm on my way to, so let's just drop this whole fucked up thing and move on."

"Yeah." Carlos piped up after being silent for so long. Logan agreed by nodding his head. James gave them a grateful smile.

"Fine by me." Camille sighed and plopped herself down on her living room chair. "Dak, where'd you go after you left here?"

"What?" the brunette asked her, confusion in his blue eyes. Then he blinked. "Oh! Um, I went back to my place. Did you guys know that Jett is dating the new girl playing in New Town High? I saw them down in the lobby together. And by that, I mean pretty much having sex. They were all over each other like animals. Quit sickening to me."

"Are you talking about Bri?" James asked and Dak nodded.

"Yeah."

James nodded this time. "Yeah, she got with Jett somehow between all this humbo jumbo." Logan snickered. "What?"

"Who the hell says 'humbo jumbo'?" James pouted.

"Me." Kendall laughed and James' pout deepened. "Shut up."

"So, what do you guys-" Camille started but Carlos interrupted.

"Damn Logie, you're so sexy when you curse."

"Um, w-what?"

"Yeah." Carlos nodded his head. "The way you said 'hell' was just amazing. Say it again? Please?"

"Wow, you guys are weird." James commented and Logan gave him a look.

"Look who's talking, boy who talks to himself in a fucking plastic mirror!"

"Mmm, just like that Logan." Carlos purred and advanced on his blushing boyfriend.

"Well, we all know what Carlos is into." Kendall said and both James and Dak chuckled while watching Carlos pull Logan into his arms, lips working the slightly taller boy's. Camille just shook her head.

"As long as they don't have sex or anything in here, everything is fine. Oh, hey Kendall. Not that you would care, but I just remembered that Jo flew back to New Zealand."

"Did she now." Kendall didn't sound at all interested and Camille giggled.

"Yup, but I'm sure you're doing just fine without her."

"Fuck yeah he is." James growled and Kendall could see why Carlos got turned on when Logan cussed.

Camille and Dak could also see this and both rolled their eyes. "Yeah, um, 'Mille? Wanna go back to my place before these horny guys start to get out of control?" Dak offered and the actress nodded.

"Yup." grabbing her jacket (since it was still raining), the girl led the actor to the front door. "Guys, if you wanna get physical, go back to your apartment. Please. I really don't want to come home to find my house smelling like sex. Nor do I want to find used condoms anywhere, capiche?"

None of the boys were paying attention to her. Both couples were too busy sucking faces with each other and Dak draped an arm over the girl's shoulder. "Ah, forget them. You can stay at my place tonight."

Camille grinned. "Oh, I like that sound of that." Dak laughed and opened the door, letting Camille exit first before closing it after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Can I just say how terribly sorry I am? Like, really really sorry? 'Cause I am. I feel awful. And this isn't even the epilogue. God, I am awful. asfjkasj. I promise that this is the last chapter before I do the epilogue which I am already working on. I would so try my hardest to get it out tonight, but here's the thing.**

**I've been getting real sick at night for some reason all of a sudden. Like _really _sick. So, the epilogue would have been shittier than this chapter and really, I can't write when I'm puking my brains out. At least, that's how I'm feeling. Like puking my brains out. Fuck. .-.**

**Okay, so I re read some of the last chapter just to see where I was at and um, this is so embarrassing, but does anyone know if I made Dak gay or just gay for Kendall or what? ...never mind. I'll check. Tomorrow or something, though. I'm totally (spoiler but I'm sure you all know) wanting to make Camille and Dak be together but aflskjv. **

**I'm so tired and sick, guys. Sorry if this was bad. Goodnight, and hopefully the epilogue will be up _very _soon. **

**-Jaya**


	23. The Really Long Epilogue

_**It all comes down to this** _-sings in a Nicki Minaj voice- Well, this is it. The last and final posting of Cheaters Don't Get Second Chances. =') I am so happy that it got this far and I thank each and every one of you guys for reviewing. They kept me going, for sure. =) Especially XxxAnimaniacxxX (my Kames buddy!), Jamesmaslowfan, CrazyKAMESFan13 and child who is cool even though they just said 'great chapter'. =) Bunches of thanks to everyone else who reviewed. They were very much appreciated.

Enough of this though. You guys can read on but please read my author's note at then end. ;)

Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of CDGSC! =)

All most forgot! This chapter is dedicated to Jamesmaslowfan! Hope you like, girl. =)

* * *

><p>It's been near two weeks since James and Kendall got back together and the two were still growing strong. Carlos and Logan (who were out and loving it) were growing strong as well. A few days ago, both couples told Gustavo and Kelly about their relationship. Kelly thought it was sweet and accepted them immediately.<p>

Gustavo surprisingly accepted them as well. In his own Gustavo way, though. Either way, the boys were very relived that that part was over. Coming out to everyone else at the Palm Woods hadn't been hard per se, but it still wavered their confidence. But they did it and were accepted with friendly smiled and congratulations.

Some people were against it, but they soon reconsidered their choices after crossing Camille.

Jett and Bri (who no one cares about) were growing strong. Or to Jett at least. Little did he know that Bri was secretly dating Guitar Dude.

Mama Knight was very pleased to see that everyone in the apartment was growing closer and becoming happier than she'd ever seen them.

Life was all around pretty good for the boys of Big Time Rush. And it gets even better...

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes yes! How many times do I need to say it? I'm ready, Logie!"

"B-but, what if I hurt you or something?"

"Urgggded, you wooon't. And if you do, I'll tell you, okay? I trust you. I love you. Now please. Take me." Carlos begged quietly and Logan bit his lip. Carlos was butt naked and sprawled across his bed with Logan hovering above him. The smart boy was naked as well, but very nervous.

Who could blame him though? He was about to have sex with his boyfriend of 2 months and he was nervous as hell. First of all, he was a virgin. Even though he knew what to do, it didn't help his mushy insides. What if he did something wrong and accidently hurt Carlos? Or worse _what if he was awful?_

Okay, pause. Hurting Carlos would be worse but still! He was freaking out here!

A warm and gentle hand rested on the smart boy's cheek, bringing him back down to earth. "Logan. Stop beating yourself about this and just do it, love. I'll be fine, okay?" Carlos leaned up and kissed Logan sweetly. "Please." he whispered against the soft lips and Logan sighed.

"O-okay. But if I hurt you, tell me, okay?" Carlos pulled away from his boyfriend and settled back down into the soft mattress.

"Okay. But you can't stop, alright? Now please, baby, _I need you_." Carlos whispered and stared up at Logan with big doe eyes. Logan felt himself hardening even more and he swallowed.

Leaning down and kissing the smaller boy tenderly, Logan trailed his hand down the boy's body until it reached his hole. Slowly and gently, the smart boy eased one finger into Carlos' body, moaning softly at how tight his boyfriend was.

Carlos made a noise that Logan couldn't indentify if it was in pain or pleasure. He stopped anyway. "N-no, keep going, Logie. Please." the Latino whispered and Logan did, entering another finger. Carlos hissed and squirmed but clutched on Logan's wrist when the boy started to move his hand back. "D-don't."

"B-but-"

Carlos shook his head and pushed down on Logan's fingers. He moaned when they brushed up against something inside him, something that made him see stars. Logan started moving his fingers and Carlos moaned again when Logan brushed his fingers against his prostate. After a few more minutes of this, Carlos stilled Logan's hand and looked at him with dark chocolate eyes.

"Logie, I need you. Now." he said and Logan bit his lip.

"M-maybe-"

"Nononono no. No maybes." Carlos whined and wiggled his hips impatiently.

"But-" Carlos made an angry animal noise and roughly grabbed Logan by the neck and yanked him down so their faces were inches away from each other.

"Logan," Carlos growled. "If you don't fuck me _**now **_I swear to god-" the rest of Carlos' angry rant was translated to Spanish. Logan didn't need to speak Spanish to know what Carlos was saying was a threat. A very long and angry threat.

And damn, Carlos was fucking sexy when he spoke Spanish. Logan licked his lips and pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend's ass before lining himself up. "You ready?" he asked for the last time and he received an eye roll from his boyfriend.

"Are _you?_" Carlos replied, seeming almost annoyed and something inside Logan switched. This was Carlos Garcia, the cute boy he's always been attracted to even though sometimes the boy could get on his nerve. This was Carlos, the very happy and bubbly brother and friend and lover he's known for almost all his life. This was Carlos, the boy he was about to make love to and not have any regrets by doing so.

Of course he was ready. He should have already been ready. Leaning down, Logan kissed Carlos passionately, surprising a squeak out of the boy. The smart boy entered slowly but didn't stop until he was completely engulfed by his boyfriend's heated walls.

Carlos let out a soft whine when Logan filled him to the brim. "L-Logie, y-you're- _oh~!_" Logan started thrusting his hips, a moan slipping out of his parted lips when he felt Carlos squeezing tight around him. Even though the pace was slow (so Carlos could get use to the feeling), Carlos hugged his boyfriend around the shoulders and pulled him down, sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth as he did so.

"D-damn, you are fucking tight, baby." Logan whispered hotly in Carlos' ear before giving it a lick. The Latino shuddered.

"A-and you are so hot when you curse- _oh si, right there!_" Carlos moaned when Logan struck a bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Logan bit the smaller boy's ear before angling his hips so he could hit at Carlos' sweet spot again.

Throwing his head back, Carlos let out a loud and long moan when Logan hit his prostate. _"Fuck, Logie!" _the rest of Carlos' moan was turned into Spanish (which Logan thought was the hottest thing ever) and his legs moved up to wrap around Logan's waist.

Logan was soon pounding into his boyfriend's ass, hands resting on either side of Carlos' head. He kissed the loud Latino who was uttering pure nonsense in Spanish or english, Logan didn't care. He just wanted that sweet mouth of the boys' on his and he wanted it _now_.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed the smart boy back when he captured his lips. Logan's wet tongue came out and traced Carlos' plump lips, begging to enter. Carlos opened up for the brunette who wasted no time to scope out every sweet spot in his boyfriend's mouth.

The Latino pulled away to gasp, "I-I'm g-gonna co-come!" Logan just kissed his throat and reached down between them to take hold of his neglected cock before pumping it in time with his hard thrusts. "O-oh~! O-oh f-fuck, L-L-Log-gie-" Carlos gasped when Logan kept hitting that spot inside him and arched hard off the bed, screaming his boyfriend's name. The small boy came hard on his chest and on Logan's hand.

Logan's whole body shuddered when Carlos squeezed his dick so tightly and he, after a few more thrusts to Carlos' body, came as well. Carlos whimpered pathetically when he felt his boyfriend's cum filling him up. Logan had his sweaty face pressed in the Latino's neck and was panting harshly.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and let his legs slide down said boy's waist until they hit the bed. The couple was silent, trying to get their breath back to its normal pace. Logan found the strength to pull out of the smaller boy's body before falling to his side. Carlos felt empty without Logan in him but he turned to his side and snuggled into the smart boy's chest.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, giving Logan's pale and sweaty chest a sweet kiss. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to the paler body.

"I'm fine. Amazing, in fact. That was amazing." Logan looked down and smiled tiredly. "You're amazing." Carlos blushed but brought his lips to Logan's.

"I love you." he whispered against the brunette's lips. Logan smiled and pulled away, moving his hands to they were grasping the Latino's cute face.

"I love you too. So much." Carlos smiled and closed his eyes when Logan kissed him softly again.

* * *

><p>James and Kendall giggled like girls from their positions on the orange couch. The two were in the middle of watching a scary movie when Kendall had paused it, claiming that he heard a noise. At first, James thought his boyfriend was hearing things but then he heard the noise too, and a grin spread over his face.<p>

The noise was Carlos and Logan. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves in their shared room. Yes, Carlos and Logan have gone back to sharing a room and James and Kendall were as well. Of course, Mama Knight laid out some very important rules for the boys, rules that she expected to be followed.

Well, it seemed that Carlos and Logan forgot the most important rule, but no matter. Mama Knight and Katie had left to Minnesota for a family visit. The two wouldn't be back in a couple of days.

"I wonder who's topping." James said and Kendall shoved him playfully.

"Well don't!"

"Why not? Wouldn't you like to know?" James asked his blonde boyfriend and pulled him closer to him.

Kendall shook his head. "Um, no, not really." he rested his head on the brunette's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the closed door on the second floor.

"Well, I do. 'Cause see, it could really go both ways if you think about it."

"Which I don't." Kendall deadpanned and James rolled his eyes but continued.

"Logan is so fucking nerdy (cue for Kendall to get slightly aroused) and innocent that I'm sure even someone as cute and bubbly as Carlos could fuck him. But then that's the thing. Carlos is such a bubbly and happy person, maybe a nerd like Logan could do him. See? It could work both ways!"

Kendall scoffed. "Wooow. Okay. That's cool James. Can we finish the movie now?"

James pouted. "I'm not the one who paused it."

Kendall grabbed the remote but stared at his immature boyfriend. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It makes sense!" James argued and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Ugh, never mind." he pressed play and snuggled back into his boyfriend's side.

"It totally made sense, Kenny." the brunette whined softly and Kendall elbowed him.

"Hush."

"Can we go have sex?"

"W-what?" Kendall paused the movie again and stared at a serious looking James.

"You heard me. Can I? Because, if I do recall, you agreed that we could, and I quote 'make love' and til we're done. So, can we hop to it now?"

"B-but, now? Can't it wait?" Kendall asked and gestured to the tv. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Are you denying sex from James Diamond, Kendall?" James asked in a dramatic tone of voice. Kendall cracked a lopsided grin.

"No, I'm not. Only a crazy person would. But-"

"You're sounding like a crazy person, Kendall."

The blonde sighed. "James. I promise we can later, but for right now, I just want to cuddle with you on this couch and finish this movie. So, later, okay? Please?"

James frowned. "But you said-"

The rest of James' oncoming rant was interrupted by Kendall who kissed him softly. The taller boy was surprised at first but soon he returned the sweet kiss.

Kendall let his tongue come out and trace James' lower lip. Surprised again, James parted his lips but Kendall pulled away. "Tonight, I'm yours. But for now, cuddle with me and enjoy this stupid movie with me. Please?"

The blonde gave James a smile and James found himself smiling back. The brunette nodded and kissed Kendall sweetly before pulling away. "Okay. But tonight, you're mine, Kendall."

Kendall's heart jumped at that. He stared up at James and replied, "I'm looking forward to it." James leaned down to kiss him but Kendall turned his head to the side and James kissed his cheek instead. A whine came out of James' mouth and Kendall smirked before pressing play on the remote again.

"Tease." James grumbled.

"You love me." the blonde replied cheekily before settling himself against James' warm side. He smiled when a pair of lips kissed his forhead.

"That, I do."

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do for dinner, guys?" Kendall asked as he dug around in the fridge. It was around 6 30 ish and the guys were starving.<p>

"Well, first of all, you are going to move away from the fridge because what are you planning on doing? Cook for us?" James wrapped an arm around a frowning Kendall's waist and hauled him away from the fridge.

"Yes, but obviously that's a bad idea."

"It is." Carlos and Logan chorused.

Kendall grumbled some things and moved out of his boyfriend's hold. "Well, what do you mean people want to eat?"

"Aw, Kendall, don't be mad. It's not our fault you can't cook." Carlos said in a sad voice. Kendall narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at his small friend.

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"You know, I can't be offended by that since I have no idea what that means." Carlos said and stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"He's saying you can't cook either, babe." Logan supplied helpfully. Carlos frowned.

"I can too!" he said, outraged.

"Um, you really can't. But that's okay. We still love you." James added and Carlos huffed.

"Well, what are we going to eat then? Do you guys want to out or something?" Kendall asked, trying a different tactic, since no one seemed to think he could cook.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered and ran to the door. Then he ran back with a cute confused expression on his face. "Where are we gonna go?"

"If you could just stay still for a minute, we could think about it."

"Wow, somebody's in a bad mood." the Latino observed. Kendall started sputtering.

"I am not!"

"Seem like it."

"Well, I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Carlos!"

"Sorry sorry. Where are we going to go eat?"

James pulled a seething Kendall into his side and started naming off restaruants.

"Let's not be too fancy, okay?" Logan fretted. "We may be a boy band but let's not get too carried away."

"How is Applebees too carried away?" James asked, a little annoyed. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mention anything about Applebees, did I James? I was talking about those other places you named. Just the appetizers there are like 30 bucks!"

Sensing an arguement about to happen, Leader Kendall mode came out. "Okay okay okay! How about pizza? We can stay here and order some pizza. Maybe have a movie night together. We could even invite Camille."

Carlos cheered. "Yes! That sounds awesome! Can we order the pizza now?"

Kendall nodded and flipped out his phone. "First, what do you guys all want?"

And of course, several arguements happened due to the fact that each boy wanted a different topping and they wouldn't agree with each other. Camille had to come over and settle it. The guys were surprised when they paused their arguing and watched Logan answer the door to reveal a Camille and Dak standing there.

The girl claimed that her 'boys going-doing crazy things' were going off and she had to come investigate. Demanded to know what the issue was, the four singing boys almost shyly explained their problem. Dak kindly laughed at them while the girl rolled her eyes and took the phone from Kendall.

She called Pizza Hut and somehow fairly got all the boys topping favors put on a pizza fair and sqaure. Now she was getting off the phone with the Pizza Hut guy.

"Alright, thanks. Have a good day. Thanks. Uh huh, buh bye now." hanging up, the girl turned to stare at the sheepish looking boys. "Was that so hard to do? Wait, don't answer that. Anyways. What have my boys been up to today?"

The four boys, Camille and Dak sat down and chatted with each other, getting caught up in one another's lives.

"What about, 'Mille?" Carlos chirped while staring at the actress.

"What about me?" she countered and Carlos leaned forward.

"What all have you been doing? You too, Dak!"

"Well, I'm doing a lot of auditioning. Dak here is helping me out." Camille smiled at the older boy sitting beside her. He returned the smile.

"And I'm just focusing on my music."

"I don't think that's the only thing he's focusing on..." Kendall murmured to his boyfriend. James snickered.

"Have something to say, boys?" Camille's voice cut in the air and both boys shook their heads and squeaked out a 'no!'.

"We're planning on releasing an album soon, so you guys should look for it." Dak gave Kendall a bright smile and the blonde smiled back.

"We will. Definitely." before anyone could speak again, the sound of knocking entered the apartment.

"Pizza's here!" Carlos whooped excitedly and ran to the door. Logan ran after him with the money, which left James, Kendall, Camille and Dak alone in the living room.

"So, you two doing anything else besides your career stuff?" James asked and Camille glared at him.

"What are you saying, Diamond?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, you know, if you were seeing somebody, we would all love to know who, right Kendall?"

The blonde nodded with a small smirk on his face. Dak was frowning. "Am I missing something here?"

"They know." Camille grunted out. Dak looked confused for only a couple more seconds before 'ohhing' and smiled.

"Wow, already?"

Kendall chuckled. "When were you guys going to say anything?"

"Say anything about what?" Logan asked as he and Carlos walked back in with pizza boxes in their hands. The smell of delicious pizza filled the air and stomachs were suddenly growling.

"That me and Dak are dating. Ask questions later. This pizza is calling my name." Camille moaned as she lifted one of the boxes lids up and set her eyes on the most greasy and delicious piece of pizza caught her eye.

The guys laughed and agreed, even though Logan and Carlos were shocked at the actresses's outburst.

* * *

><p>"Dudes, The Avengers is the best movie ever." Camille said as the movie's credits began rolling.<p>

"Truest statement ever, 'Mille." Kendall agreed. The teens were lounging on the orange couch with full bellies. They had just finished watching The Avengers and their moods were quite satisfied.

"Why thank you." the girl replied and snuggled closer to her boyfriend's side.

"I still can't believe you guys are together." Logan said, having his own boyfriend snuggled up against his side. Actually, all 3 couples were snuggled up against each other.

"Well, believe it." Dak said, smiling down at the girl at his side.

Camille grinned and leaned up to give Dak a kiss.

"Mmm, that looks about right.." James agreed before tilting up Kendall's chin and capturing his lips. Kendall was surprised but returned the kiss.

"Um, guys?" Logan asked the two couple who were making out. Both seemed to be in their own little worlds with their loved ones. Sighing, Logan turned to Carlos who kissed him. Wide eyed, Logan sat there stock still before kissing the smaller boy back.

For almost an hour, the three couples sat there with their lips locked together. Then Camille and Dak had to go so everyone said their goodbyes. Then the guys cleaned up a bit before watching a horror movie. It was almost midnight when James pulled gently on Kendall's arm to get his attention from the film.

Big green questioning eyes looked up at the pretty boy. James cocked his head to the ceiling, inclining that the two of them go upstairs and you know, do some things...

Kendall got the message and nodded before turning to Logan and Carlos. The shorter couple were staring wide eyed at the tv, jumping every so often. Kendall smiled when both his short friends rushed to grip each other at a scary moment. "Hey guys, James and I are heading off to bed. See you in the morning?"

Logan tore his eyes away from the tv and nodded. "Night guys. Sleep well."

"Oh, we will." James said before snaking an arm around his boyfriend's waist and leading him out the room.

"Night!" Kendall called out before he was pulled upstairs and into his and James' bedroom. The blonde found himself pressed against the door and James pressed flush against him, his muscled arms trapping him as they were on either side of his body.

Kendall's heart pounded in his chest at the closeness of the pretty boy. He felt suddenly shy. "Hi there." he whispered and James smiled and leaned forward until their mouths were inches apart.

"Hey, beautiful." the brunette whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Kendall's slightly parted lips. Then the taller boy closed the gap between them and kissed Kendall softly. Kendall closed his eyes and started kissing back. The kiss was slow and passionate. It was deep and loving. Kendall slid his hand up to James' cheek and pulled him closer.

James tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss while slipping his tongue past Kendall's lips. The blonde moaned when James' tongue brushed against his and he let his other hand slide up to James' other cheek. James dropped his arms from on either side of Kendall and rested them on the boy's slim waist.

"James." Kendall whispered against said boy's mouth.

"Hmm?" James left one of his hands on Kendall's waist and put the other on the boy's neck. James' skillful tongue was licking away inside of Kendall's wet and warm mouth, not letting the blonde speak. It wouldn't have mattered though. Kendall wouldn't even been able to; he'd be too distracted by what James was doing with his tongue.

"Mmm," Kendall opened his mouth further and gripped James' shirt as the boy ate at his mouth with his own. Then Kendall remembered what he needed to say, what he wanted James to do, since it's been way too long for the both of them. Turning his head to the side, Kendall broke away from the kiss and took in some deep welcoming breaths.

James on the other hand did not waste his time and latched his hungry lips on Kendall's pale and warm fleshy neck. The blonde gasped when he felt James' teeth sink into his sensitive neck and clutched at the taller boy's broad shoulders. "J-James- oh god..." Kendall moaned at two things: one, James' tongue was running over the teeth marks that were beginning to form on Kendall's bruised neck. Two, James had his hand wrapped around his dick.

It's been awhile since Kendall's been touched down there. Heck, it's been awhile since he's been touched like this. Sure, he and Dak were together for a short while, but they only got far as to kissing each other. And yeah, him and James have been together for awhile but Kendall's been taking things slow. Slow as in just doing cute and silly things with his boyfriend. No hardcore kissing or groping. Kendall had missed James terribly and was just wanting to be held by the taller boy. To be loved by him. And Kendall isn't saying that sex isn't 'love' or anything, because it is.

Unless you're a prostitute and are doing it for money... but hey, you could fall in love with your clinet... anyways, Kendall didn't want that yet. Looking back to that, he thinks he was crazy. Because James was making him feel like he was on fire. Even though he's never been on fire before and never wants to be, James' fire was amazing. It was spreading throughout his whole body, leaving trails of delicious smoke and ash that left his body shaken up.

But in a good way. Not the actual 'I'm on fire and my skin is, well, on fire' way. The 'damn James, put your hands-' never mind.

The thing was that Kendall was ready. He was ready for James, ready to be fulled by the only boy he will ever _ever _love in this entire world. Kendall didn't want to play games, he wanted to skip all of that and just _go_.

"James, stop." the blonde moaned out weakly as his boyfriend's fiery mouth sucked on the corner of his mouth.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to." James whispered out between his kissing and suckling.

"W-well, if you weren't so g-goddamn d-distracting..."

"And model looking. And amazing. Down right the sexiest man alive." James moved his mouth to a slightly irritated Kendall's (Kendall is irritated) ear and bit at the lobe.

"Sure, whatever- _oh~mhmm..._" James' tongue entered Kendall's ear before coming back out and licking at the lobe again. "J-James James James." Kendall rested his hands on James' chest before giving him a gentle shove. Kendall received a groan from the boy but James pulled away only to glare at his boyfriend.

"What?" he growled and Kendall felt that feeling of shyness creep on him but tried to ignore it.

"James," he started but stopped and bit his lip. James wanted so badly to take Kendall right there. The blonde was looking too damn hot for his own good. Disheveled looking blonde hair that was twisting in different directions, his lips swollen and bruised. His green eyes were slowly growing dark and to top it all off, the outlined shape and form of his hard dick could be seen from his dark skinny jeans.

James' tongue flicked out to water his dry lips as his eyes stared at the tent. "Jesus, Kendall, what?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I want y-you." the blonde stammered out and James nodded.

"Good, 'cause I want you too..." the taller boy was bending down to his knees but Kendall stopped him and made the tall boy look at him in the eyes.

"No. Jamie, you don't understand. _I want you __**now**_."

James was a tad bit confused. "Huh?"

"Please, forget about preparing and cock sucking. I want you in me now. Please." Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and pressed his body to James', leaning all his weight on the taller boy.

"W-wait, now?" James asked and Kendall nodded.

"Please? I can't wait, James. I really can't." there was something in Kendall's voice that made James study him with concern eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked quietly and no, Kendall was not okay. Kendall missed this, miss James holding him and doing this with him. The two had had sex before but Kendall could count on one hand on how many times they did. Not that the small amount of sex that they had bothered the blonde, but ever since the whole cheating thing, Kendall hasn't been this close to James. It made him realize how this whole thing got to him. It hurt so much that James accused him of something that he didn't do. It hurt him that James got together with some slut and left him in the dust.

Everything hurt but now they were here together, about to do it, about to have sex and make love to one another, and Kendall could not wait any longer. He really couldn't. He missed the pretty boy too much and loves him with his body, heart and soul. Sometimes it scared Kendall on how how hard he's fallen for James, but he really doesn't care.

All that matters is now and here and the present. James isn't with Bri, he's with Kendall. He's with him. And Kendall just wants to cut right to the chase here. He's done with all the waiting and stuff that comes in between them. He's fucking ready for James, he's aching for the boy.

Again, it's partially his fault for taking it to slow but whatever. The time is now and he's for damn sure that he isn't going to be waiting any longer.

"Kendall, baby, why're you crying? Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you want to stop-" stop? Did he want to stop? Fuck naw, he didn't want to stop!

Stop has been officially Kendall's least favorite word. The blonde jerked away from James' hands and fingers that were wiping away the tears he unknowingly shed and gripped the boy's face. "James." he said in a low voice. "If you don't get me on that bed right now and take me _**right now**_, I will find Dak and gladly let him do the honors."

"What the- hell no! _Hell no_." James ended in a deep scary voice and hoisted the blonde up and practically ran to his bed. James plopped Kendall on the bed while yanking off his shirt. "Why the hell are you bring fucking Dak Zevon into this? All I ask is what's wrong and you flip out on me and-"

Kendall pulled James down to a slow sweet kiss. Very surprised at the mood swings his boyfriend was having, James pulled away. "Seriously Kenny, what's going on?"

"I want you, okay?" Kendall breathed out and James nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I want you too-"

"No! You don't know, James! Ever since you accused me of cheating on you with Jo, everything has sucked! Hugely! You moved on while I was trying to make you see that I was innocent, that I would never in a _million years _want to cheat on you. _I loved you_ but you moved on. That broke me, Jamie. I was broken. I loved you and you were with whatever her name is. I wanted you. I wanted you back with me. And now that I do- now that I do have you, it's like, all I ever want to do is be with you. In the first week of getting back together, I just wanted to spend every waking second with you. I didn't want sex, I just wanted to cuddle and be hugged by you. I wanted to be loved by you. And now that we're finally getting to, you know, the intimate part, I just want you. I need you. I don't want to wait anymore. _Please_." Kendall's eyes were on James with tears flowing out of them. James' heart clenched tight and he felt really bad. About everything.

"Kendall, I am so sorry." he whispered and Kendall shook his head.

"I know. I k-know. I just want you- Jamie, I missed you so much. I missed _this _so much. Please, I can't wait any longer. Just do it. Please. Please please, I can't-"

James kissed Kendall softly, quieting him up. "Okay." the brunette whispered against the soft lips he was kissing. "Okay." slidding Kendall's shirt up his body, James pulled away so he could get rid of the blonde's shirt easier. Before returning to Kendall's sweet lips, James undid his pants before pulling them down Kendall's long and pale legs.

Then James let his mouth work on the blonde's while his hands explored the bare skin that Kendall was exposing. "Off..." Kendall murmured against James' lips as he tugged on the brunette's pants. James had chucked his shirt off minutes ago but his pants were Kendall's problem. Moving slightly away from the younger boy's lips, James lifted his hips up and let Kendall undo them.

The blonde paused his working and took James' bottom lip between his teeth and sucked at it for a few seconds. "Kendall..." James whined and said boy stopped to continue on James' pants. The brunette wiggled out of them as soon as Kendall was done unzipping them. Throwing them to the floor, James returned his attention and lips back to Kendall.

Both teens were in their underwear now. James lowered his hips to Kendall's and began to slow grind down on them. Kendall moaned and spread his legs apart so James could settle easily in between them. The friction was amazing, making both boys moan into each other's wet mouths. James folded his elbows on either side of Kendall's head as his hips continued their thrusting against Kendall's.

"Oh, god, Jamie... please~" Kendall moaned. The blonde could feel how hard his boyfriend was, which turned him on (not like he wasn't before) and he wrapped his legs around James' waist. James blew hot air out onto Kendall's neck before kissing it. The older boy's hip grinding was so hard and deep that it was moving Kendall up and down.

"P-p-please," Kendall whimpered and James leaned all his weight on one elbow while lifting up the other one and pressed 3 fingers to the blonde's mouth. Taking the fingers into his mouth, Kendall started sucking and licking the digits while James' hips kept moving against his.

The pretty boy had his head hanging low, but then he glanced up at Kendall to see his pink tongue working at his fingers. He moaned and pulled his hand back, deeming them wet enough. Trailing his hand down to Kendall's lower part of his body, James peeled off the last garment of clothing and threw it to the floor, leaving Kendall stark naked underneath him.

The older boy sucked in a breath as he gazed down at the beautiful boy before him. Kendall was right, it has been too long. "Kendall... baby, you're gorgeous." James leaned down and kissed the blonde's glistening chest. Kendall's face was red and he rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Stop it." he mumbled and James kissed his way up the sweet body that trembled slightly under his.

"What?" James whispered against the blonde's neck. Kendall titled his head upwards so James could get easier access. "It's true." James pressed one last kiss to Kendall's neck before pulling away, a smile playing at his lips.

Kendall smiled back and ran his fingers over James' bare back. The blonde trailed his fingers down the older boys' muscular back while said boy attached his lips to Kendall's right nipple. Throwing his head back with a moan, Kendall slid his hands all the way down to James' clothed rare end and slowly peeled off his underwear.

Since Kendall only managed to get his underwear to his thighs, James pulled away from the blonde to tug the rest of his underwear off before chucking it to the floor. Kendall's eyes widened at the sight of James, seeming to forget how big the boy was.

"Like what you see?" James cocky voice made Kendall tear his eyes away from James' dick and meet his eyes.

Kendall didn't just like what he saw, he loved it. James smirked, taking his boyfriend's silence (and slightly open mouth) as a yes. Leaning down to kiss the blonde, James lowered his body to Kendall's, a moan leaving his lips when he felt his dick rub against Kendall's.

The younger boy moaned as well while reaching up to thread his fingers in the soft and silky locks James provided. The blonde thrusted his hips upwards to meet James' again and gasped at the friction. James slid his hips up and down, his hard rod rubbing over Kendall's, making said boy whimper.

"J-James, I need you. Now, please. S-so badly- _ughnn~!_" James moaned in his boyfriend's mouth, loving the feeling of Kendall's walls closing tightly around his two fingers he pushed in the boy. Kendall's green eyes were shut and short puffs of air were escaping his slightly parted lips.

"Fuck, you're tight..." James exclaimed while wiggling his fingers a bit. Kendall bit his lip and then uttered a broken wail slash moan whimper thing that made James freeze what he was doing. "Baby, are you okay?"

"H-hit that s-spot- n-need more- arg, fuck, James! Just fuck me!" Kendall demanded hoarsely before pulling James' fingers out of him.

"W-wait-"

"No more waiting." Kendall whined and James kissed the corner of his mouth before lining himself up with his boyfriend's hole.

"This is going to hurt, babe. I didn't even stretch you all-" the rest of James' sentence and words were swallowed up by Kendall's mouth. James didn't object, he just slowly entered his boyfriend as gently as he could. The older boy could feel Kendall's hands gripping his shoulders and back hard. "Y-you-" James cut his own sentence off by a moan when he felt his dick being hugged tightly by Kendall's walls. "-Fuck, you're fucking tight, Kenny.."

"Y-you're so f-fucking b-big." was Kendall's breathy response. James had his face presed into the blonde's neck and chuckled softly. "Oh god..." Kendall's breathing was coming out labored and James kissed his neck affectionately.

"You okay?" he asked softly, concern filled in his voice. He stilled his hips but Kendall shook his head.

"D-don't stop! Please, just keep going, just keep going.." Kendall begged and pulled James closer to him. God, it felt wonderful to have James pressed against him like this. Fuck, Kendall really missed this. All of this. "P-please, I love you, don't s-stop-" the blonde broke off and buried his face in James' shoulder.

The hazel eyed boy was surprise to feel his shoulder beginning to get damp and he lifted his upper body up to study Kendall's face. He was shocked to see tears covering his boyfriend's face. The blonde's face was red and he sniffled.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" James asked alarmed. Kendall shook his head. "No, baby, please tell me." the brunette begged and stared moving out of the younger boy.

"N-No! Stay~!" Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist and chuckled dryly. "I-I'm okay, just a bit emotional, I guess."

"I can see that. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just move. Please."

"Kendall-"

"_Please, Jamie._" the blonde pulled James down to his level and kissed him. He lifted up his hips a bit before circling them, making both himself and James moan.

James braced himself back down on his elbows that were placed on each side of his boyfriend before drawing his hips back. "I love you so much, Kendall." he whispered in said boys' ear before snapping his hips forward hard and firm.

Kendall saw stars and it was only the first thrust. Well, it wasn't his fault. James hit his sweet spot dead on. And continued to do so while Kendall let moans and whimpers and whines stream out his mouth.

"J-James- _oh shit~mm..!_" Kendall dug his nails into James' hips as said boy slowly rolled his hips into him, each thrust hitting his prostate each time.

"Fuck, you're t-tight-" James moaned before cutting himself off to kiss Kendall. The blonde returned it with so much passion and love that James had to pull away. Kendall drew him back in and re-connected their lips. The blonde singer thrusted down on James and moaned into his mouth. Tears of every emotion Kendall was feeling slid down his cheeks as James began to pound into him.

The lovers teeth clashed with one another, their tongues battled for dominance and their sounds of pleasure was swallowed down by each of their mouths. James didn't know how he stayed away from Kendall too long, didn't know how he resisted _this_; being in Kendall, for so long.

Because he was (yet again) the biggest idiot in the world. Kendall didn't deserve what James did to him. "I'm so sorry, Kendall." he whispered against Kendall's open mouth before letting his tongue dive forward into the wet cavern.

"_Mmmm~!_" the blonde replied around his boyfriend's tongue. Kendall's body was sliding up and down at the sudden roughness of James' thrusts and he had his eyes shut tight because each time they opened and James struck his sweet spot, he'd go blind.

Something happened all of a sudden. Kendall didn't know what or how it did, but all he knew was that he was magically in James' lap, riding him while James whispered apologies into his ear. "I-I'm such an moron, even w-worse than a moron- _fuck! _I hurt you so bad and-" the rest of James' sentence was cut off by Kendall's loud whine when James hit the bundle of nerves with a really hard thrust.

"T-the hell are you talkin' about?" Kendall gasped out as he bounced and rolled his hips on the brunette, his sweaty forehead pressed against James' equally sweaty shoulder.

James stilled his hips (earning a whimper from Kendall) before making Kendall meet his eyes. "Everything." he whispered and Kendall's eyes widened at all the pain and regret emotions in James' beautiful hazel eyes. Grasping his chin gently, James leaned forward and said softly against the blonde's lips, "I love you so much. And I am so sorry."

Kendall didn't know what to say but it didn't matter because James flipped him back onto his back, deciding that he held back too long now and began ramming mercilessly into him. A surprised shriek by Kendall was cut off by James' bruised lips. The brunette's hips were blurry, moving at an un-human pace and Kendall gripped anything of James to keep himself from falling (or blacking out...).

With his prostate being abused and James' addicting mouth on his, Kendall could feel his orgasm coming. "J-J-Jay-_aymes~!_"

James grunted in reply, lifting Kendall's legs up so he could go in deeper. The blonde whined in James' mouth and said boy let out a long moan when his boyfriend's walls tightened around his dick.

"_Jamieii~! I'm g-g-gon-n-na c-comeee!_" Kendall panted out and after a few more thrusts he received from James, he did. Arching hard off the bed and into James' body, Kendall came with a cry of incoherent words and maybe the sound of James' name. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open. Thick white substance shot in the air and splattered his and James' sweaty chests. Kendall decorated his stomach as well.

James caught Kendall as the boy fell limply back to the bed, seeming to be unconscious. James came after Kendall, the boys' walls too hot and tight wrapped around his dick like velvet. It was too much for the pretty boy and with a low moan of Kendall's name, he buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, he came hard, filling his lover to the brim.

The older boy gently rode out his orgasm before slowly lowering himself on Kendall's spent body. James didn't bother pulling out yet. He just stayed there against Kendall's body with his face in Kendall's warm and sweaty neck.

The room was silent except for the heavy breathing from James. Kendall was silent. "K-Kendall?" James asked softly into said boys' neck. James held his breath before letting it go, having heard and feel Kendall's faint breathing. After what seemed like forever, the brunette found the strength to sit up and stare down at his beautiful lover. "Baby?" he whispered and nuzzled Kendall's nose with his own.

The blonde's eyelids flickered before moving open to reveal tired looking green orbs. James smiled softly. "Hey." he said quietly. Kendall stared up at him with pure love and affection showing in his eyes.

"Hey." James kissed the boy gently and Kendall smiled into it. "I love you." he said softly. James pulled away and stared into the beautiful green, brown and a little bit of gold eyes with a loving smile on face.

"I love you more." that seemed to do it for Kendall, for a new batch of tears were suddenly streaming down his face. James leaned down and kissed them all before whispering, "I love you so much. I'm never letting you go. I'm not ever going to hurt you again. _Never_. Okay?" James slid his hands under Kendall, hugging him to his chest as he slowly pulled out of the blonde. Said blonde made a choked noise when James moved out of him. He also felt empty without James in him.

"I'm serious, Kenny." the brunette held Kendall's face between his hands. Kendall smiled softly through his tears.

"I believe you, James." James shook his head.

"No, you need to know that I'm-"

"Serious. Yes, I know. Who're you trying to prove, baby? I believe you." Kendall hurried on when he saw his boyfriend open his mouth. "I trust you. _I love you._ Isn't that enough?"

James bit his lip unsurely but nodded. "I'm just... sorry, Kendall. For everything and I feel so stupid."

"Yes, we've estabilished that you are sorry. Yes, that was a stupid move on your part, but you aren't stupid, James." Kendall let his hand rest gently on James' cheek and the two just now noticed how the blonde was trembling. Kendall ignored it and pushed himself up to James. "What's done is done, James. Yes, it was awful and you were a dick for all of it." James lowered his head but Kendall bent down to meet his eyes. "Until the end. Now look where we are? I'm back in the arms of the man I love." Kendall whispered that last part and smiled gently at James, his boyfriend, friend and lover.

"Kendall." James' eyes were bright and Kendall laughed softly.

"Don't get all emotional on me, babe. I'm still up for a round 2 though. Maybe a round 3? Because, if I do recall and am remembering correctly, didn't you tell me that you wanted to make love til morning?"

James' eyes lit up because _yes_, he did tell Kendall that.

So that's what the couple did. And both loved every moment of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later<strong>_

Kendall sat back in his chair with a hand on his stomach. "God, I think I ate too much..." he moaned and James raised an eyebrow.

"Ya think?" he said and received a pathetic glare from his boyfriend.

"Shut up, this food was fucking fantastic."

James sighed happily. "I can see why you think it's hot when I cuss. I just want to take right now on this table-"

"Yeah, please don't." an annoyed voice piped up and James glanced at Logan with a grin.

"You gonna tell me that you wouldn't do the same if it was Carlos?" the pretty boy smirked at Logan's red face while Carlos happily at his dessert.

"I'd totally take Logan." he mumbled around his chocolate cake.

"Okay, can we please stop talking about sex? We're at a pupblic resteraunt." the smart boy asked while glancing around to see if anyone had been eavesdropping on their conversation. But everything was clear. Everyone in the burger joint was too busy digging into their greasy burgers.

"Can we go to the beach after this?" Kendall suddenly asked and Carlos' eyes widened with happiness.

"Oh my god, the beach! Yes yes yes! Let's go!" the Latino jumped off his seat on the booth before running to the door. Then he ran back realizing that nobody was following him. "Why aren't we leaving, guys?" the shortest boy got pulled down by his boyfriend.

"Sit." was all Logan said before turning to Kendall. "I think that sounds like a great idea. But we need to call Mama Knight."

James waved his hand. "She knows that it's our aniversary, she'll understand. Plus, who can resist the beach? Let alone tell someone 'no' to the request of wanting to go to the beach because just thinking of the beach makes you want to go and-"

Logan kicked James under the table. "Stop it, stop it now."

Kendall laughed and kissed the pretty boy's cheek. "So the beach is a go?"

"Better than this place." Logan said and glanced around the resteraunt.

"Hey! What's so bad about this place?" James exclaimed, clearly offended.

"To start it off, you chose it, so it's bound to be awful-" Logan paused dramatically before raising his finer before dropping and said, "-And I'm right. Couldn't we have taken our boyfriends to a better, nicer, maybe _cleaner _looking resteraunt for our aniversary?"

"Okay okay." Kendall cut in while Carlos gave Logan a look. "We all agreed to come here even though James suggested it, so really, you can't complain Logan. Also, I wouldn't care less if we celebrated our anniversary at the zoo. As long as I'm with the one I love, I'm fine."

James smiled down at Kendall who returned. Carlos nodded. "That's right. And plus! This food was actually really good. I loved the food and I loved eating it beside my amazing boyfriend. Love you." Carlos gave Logan a kiss on the cheek, earning a small smile from said boy.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Sorry James."

The brunette sniffed, acting like he was still offended, before standing up and helping Kendall up as well. "Yeah, well apology not accepted. Well, it is cause I love you, no not in that way Carlos, quit glaring at me. But you get to pay for our food." sticking his tongue out like the mature 17 year old that he was, James ran to the door with his boyfriend.

"Wh-wh-wh-what!" Logan yelled. "Do you know how much FOOD YOU ATE?" Carlos giggled while Logan grumbled, pulling out 3 twenties. "He's so paying me back, the stupid bitch."

"Damn, Logie, _so _hot when you curse~!"

"Ah, C-Carlos, no! We're in a public place!"

* * *

><p>"The sunset is gorgeous." Kendall said, his smaller body leaning against James. Said boy kissed the blonde's forehead before looking back out into the ocean where the sun was setting. It really was a sight.<p>

Carlos and Logan were beside them, wrapped in an embrace as they too watched the setting sun. The couples were seated on the sand, a little ways away from the water. They'd gone back to the apartment to grab some towels and snacks. Then James drove them back to the beach and they messed around in the water before coming to sit out and watch the sun disappear.

Kendall nuzzled his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck before kissing it softly. It was sweet, not indicating anything sexual and James smiled.

"I love you." he murmured to the blonde. Said blonde smiled.

"I love you too." tan fingers went under Kendall's chin before tilting it up so his face was inches away from James'.

"Even though this day didn't seem like much, I still had the best day ever with you. Happy aniversary, Kendall."

Kendall smiled, feeling happy tears well up in his eyes. "James, this has been the best day of my life. I don't care about fancy shit, I care about you and only you. Being with you just makes my day. I love you so much. Here." Kendall moved slightly away from a puzzled James before pulling out a small box.

"Fuck, Kendall, I didn't get you anything! I can't take this-" Kendall pressed his lips to James to silence him before whispering, "Open it."

James did even though he felt guilty. His hazel eyes widened and he gasped. "Kendall..."

"It's not too much, is it?" the blonde asked with a smile while he watched James slowly pull out the diamond heart shape necklace that _Love you with all my heart, Kendall _sculpted on it.

James was speechless. This wasn't suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to forget a damn anniversary gift for Kendall. But he did. And Kendall didn't and got him the most beautiful thing ever. The brunette could feel shameful tears pooling behind his eyes and Kendall rested a hand on his knee.

"James, are you okay?" he asked softly and James looked at him with bright eyes.

"I-I forgot, Kenny... and you get me this. T-this beautiful necklace. I should have gotten you something. But I didn't because I forgot and am the worse boyfriend ever. I am so sorry."

Kendall bit his lip. His gift wasn't suppose to make James feel guilty. It was suppose to tell James how much he meant to him. How much he loved him. Kendall won't stop loving him just because he forget to get him a stupid present. Yes, it was for their anniversary, but fuck that. James gave himself to Kendall and that's what makes the blonde fucking happy. He shouldn't be tearing up because he forgot to buy him something. He should know that Kendall doesn't care, as long as they're together, he's the happiest guy alive.

"James. I don't care. I have you, right?" the blonde kissed the corner of James' mouth. "Gifts, money, fancy schmancy **(1) **stuff can't beat love. And that's what you've given me. So suck it up and thank me for your gift so we can go join Carlos and Logan in the water. I've never gone skinny dipping before. **(1)**

"B-but-" James started but Kendall smacked him gently before jumping up and chucking off his shirt.

"Not buts, baby. I'm not upset and neither should you! Now get naked and come join us in the water!" Kendall gave his boyfriend a ridiculously cheesy grin and successfully made the brunette laugh.

"Okay okay." the pretty boy stood up and took his shirt off. Kendall whistled approvingly. James laughed again. Kendall waited for him until he was down to his underwear before turning to run to the water where Logan and Carlos were, very much naked it seemed. But James grabbed his wrist and yanked him into his body, capturing his lips in such an intense and passionate kiss that he went weak in the knees.

Pulling away after 5 whole minutes, James pressed his forehead to Kendall's and whispered, "Thank you for my gift, Kendall." then he dropped his arms that were around the blonde before sprinting to the water, leaving a dizzy Kendall behind.

Carlos cheered when James dove in the water and Logan laughed. Then he saw Kendall standing on the sand with the dumbest love struck expression on his face. The smart boy scoffed. "Kendall! You coming in or plan on standing there like an idiot for the rest of the night?"

That seemed to motivate the blonde because soon he was running towards them and dove into the water. James was there waiting for him and lifted him up out of the water. Both teens laughed and Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist. Carlos came up and tackled the brunette which made him fall backwards into the water, bringing Kendall down with him.

Of course a water brawl insued and Kendall couldn't help think life couldn't get better than this. Hanging out with his friends and boyfriend like this was so amazing. It was absolutely great. Even though Kendall knew it was a rough and emotional ride, he realized that he wouldn't have taken any other transportation to get to where he was now. The end, his arrival was truly beautiful. He had his boyfriend back, his two friends were together and happy and he?

He was just soaking it all up.

Remember when Kendall thought life couldn't get better than this? Well, it did.

Making love on the beach with James over and over again was indeed Kendall's favorite thing to do in the world.

_Now life couldn't get better than this._

_**End.**_

_**Bonus**_

Dak knocked on the apartment door but stopped when it swung open wide. No one was there though, which he was surprised at.

"Camille?" he called through the silent apartment. He could hear soft music playing and followed it. It led him to the actresses's room. The door was slight ajar and he swallowed before giving it a knock.

"Camille?" he asked softly and the music he heard turned out to be Chris Brown's _Wet The Bed_. It was at the end though, so the sound of someone sounding like Rihanna was moaning. Dak pushed the door gently open and froze.

There, naked as can be except for the red lacy thong, laid Camille Roberts. Her legs were spread apart wide and a dildo was working its way in and out of her hole helped by her fingers. She smirked when she saw Dak standing there.

"Good." she purred. "You got my message. This things sucks the dick I don't have. Mind if my kitty plays with yours?"

Dak closed the door numbly before slowly taking his shirt off. Camille removed the toy from her hole and licked it while keeping her eyes on Dak.

Fuck, she was hot. Dak moaned and almost came right then and there when he realized that he was about to have sex with the most feisty, dangerous and hottest female ever.

_Life couldn't get much better than this._

_**End**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sch is the first 3 initials of Kendall's last name, lol. <strong>

**2. Skinny dipping is the best thing EVER. Oh my god.**

**Ha, okay. Again, thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and me til the end. You are my favorite person! =) Lol. **

**Okay! Like I said after Cheaters, my Kames one shots would be my priority. So I will be uploading those now pretty frequently. Hopefully. I also said I'd do a Cargan ABC one shot. =D Super excited for that because it's freaking Cargan. Ha ha.**

**So I had this amazing idea (at least to me...) about a new BTR fic. Kames and Cargan of course. But the roles would be switched. I said this on a different story I did, but I'm going to say it again! Carlos would be the leader instead of Kendall. Kendall would be like Carlos. Instead of Logan being the nerd, James will be. And he'll be fucking sexy. Last but least, Logan will be the pretty boy. The whole story plot will stay the same. Just their roles would be switched! =D Tell me how that sounds!**

**I also have a butt load of story ideas I've been working on, so expect more! But for now, good-bye! And thanks so so so much for the kind, funny and very nice reviews everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed my first BTR story ever. =) **

**Lots of love beautiful people!**

**P.S Did you like my Camille/Dak thing? Lol. **

**-Jaya ^.^**


End file.
